Gotcha!
by raineylova93
Summary: Kisah percintaan yang absurd antara Gongchan dengan kedua kakak tirinya. Siapakah yang berhasil memenangkan hati Gongchan? Siapa hayooo...? (B1A4 FF, pairing Gongyoung/Jinchan, Gongdeul. Yaoi/BL, Gongchan, Jinyoung, Sandeul with slight Badeul, Shinyoung)
1. Prolog

**Gotcha!**

* * *

**Cast in this part: Gongchan, Jinyoung, Sandeul**

**Genre: School Life, Romance, AU, OOC, Incest, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Yadong**

**Length: Chapter**

**WARNING: Please don't bash and don't be a silent reader!**

**Rating : M (NC-17)**

**Typo, Bahasa campur aduk x,x**

**Disclaimer:**

Para pemain milik keluarga mereka masing - masing dan milik Tuhan. FF ini murni keluaran dari otak nista dan yadong saya.

**Summary**

Gongchan memiliki dua saudara tiri yang mencintainya dan saling bersaing memperebutkannya dengan cara yang penuh nafsu. Mereka bahkan tidak malu – malu untuk mengekspresikan hal itu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hal ini tentu saja sangat merepotkan dan membuat Gongchan pusing tujuh keliling. Gak tanggung – tanggung, mereka juga sering curi – curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk bisa berduaan saja dengan Sang Adik Tercinta.

* * *

**^^Selamat Membaca^^**

* * *

**Prolog**

Seorang bocah laki – laki menangis meraung – raung. Sementara dua anak laki – laki yang lebih tua berdiri kokoh di depannya. Keduanya pasang tampang siaga satu. Siap berperang.

"Sana pergi, anjing jelek!"

"Ya, jangan ganggu adik kami!"

Anjing herder hitam itu menggonggong semakin keras. Memamerkan deretan giginya yang besar – besar dan runcing. Air liur menetes dari sela – sela giginya. Membuat tangisan bocah enam tahun itu semakin keras.

"Lihat apa yang kaulakukan! Kau membuat adik kami semakin takut!" Seru salah seorang dari mereka mengacung - acungkan balok kayu di udara.

Sementara anak yang satunya melempar batu ke anjing itu, "Pergi sana!"

Bukk! Batunya tepat mengenai kepala anjing itu. Membuatnya lari tunggang langgang ketakutan.

Kedua anak itu bernapas lega.

"Jinyoung hyung, Sandeul hyung, terima kasih ya. Kalau tidak ada kalian, aku pasti sudah digigit sama anjing tadi."

Dua anak laki – laki bernama Jinyoung dan Sandeul itu kompak menoleh.

"Iya, Gongchan. Sama – sama. Syukurlah kau baik – baik saja. Untung kami cepat datang." Tukas Jinyoung sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepala Gongchan.

"Lain kali jangan keluar atau main terlalu jauh tanpa kami. Kau membuatku sangat khawatir. Bagaimana tadi jika kami tidak datang? Pasti kau sudah kenapa – napa, kan!" Dumel Sandeul dengan wajah khawatir sambil berkacak pinggang.

Gongchan menunduk. Siap – siap mewek lagi.

"Sandeul, sudahlah! Tidak perlu marah – marah begitu. Kau malah bikin Gongchan jadi tambah sedih." Jinyoung memarahi Sandeul.

Sandeul menghela napas, "Mian, hyung. Habisnya aku takut sekali." Lalu ia berpaling ke Gongchan, "Channie maaf ya kalau tadi kata – kataku kasar. Makanya mulai sekarang kau harus lebih menurut sama kami, arra?"

Gongchan mengangguk. Sebuah senyum cerah terlintas di wajahnya, "Ne, arraseo."

Ketiga anak itupun berjalan pulang bersama. Jinyoung menggandeng tangan Gongchan di kanan, sementara Sandeul di kiri.

"Jangan nangis lagi ya, Channie." Hibur Sandeul.

"Kalau kamu dikejar anjing lagi, hyung pasti akan menolongmu." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Gongchan dengan mata berbinar – binar pehuh harap. Dia sangat bahagia punya dua kakak perhatian seperti ini. Yaaa… meskipun mereka tidak dilahirkan dalam rahim yang sama.

"Channie, kamu ini cowok, kamu juga harus bisa mandiri." Tukas Sandeul.

Gongchan tampak murung, "Tapi aku takut aku tidak bisa begitu."

"Kalau kamu mau berusaha, hyung yakin kamu pasti bisa." Tukas Jinyoung menyemangati.

"Berarti… kalian gak mau menjagaku lagi ya?"

Kedua kakaknya saling bertukar pandang.

"Kau ini bicara apa, pabo? Tentu saja kan kami akan menjagamu." Ujar Jinyoung riang.

"Ya, kita akan terus bersama selama – lamanya." Timpal Sandeul.

Gongchan semangat lagi, "Benarkah?"

Jinyoung dan Sandeul mengangguk. Lalu keduanya mengecup pipi gembil adik kesayangan mereka itu.

"Tidak jadi masalah berapa lama…"

"Kamu akan tetap jadi adik kecil kami."

.

.

.

^^Next^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Gotcha!**

* * *

**Cast in this part: Gongchan, Jinyoung, Sandeul, Siwon (appa) , GS!Kyuhyun (eomma), Kangin (Gongchan's teacher), Tao (Gongchan's Friend)  
**

**Genre: School Life, AU, OOC, Romance, Incest, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Yadong**

**Length: Chapter**

**WARNING: Please don't bash and don't be a silent reader!**

**Rating: M (NC-17)**

**Typo, Bahasa campur aduk x,x**

**Disclaimer:**

Para pemain milik keluarga mereka masing - masing dan milik Tuhan. FF ini murni keluaran dari otak nista dan yadong saya.

**Summary**

Gongchan memiliki dua saudara tiri yang mencintainya dan saling bersaing memperebutkannya dengan cara yang penuh nafsu. Mereka bahkan tidak malu – malu untuk mengekspresikan hal itu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hal ini tentu saja sangat merepotkan dan membuat Gongchan pusing tujuh keliling. Gak tanggung – tanggung, mereka juga sering curi – curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk bisa berduaan saja dengan Sang Adik Tercinta.

* * *

**^^Selamat Membaca^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ayo bangun, Channie! Banguuunn! Apa kau mau terlambat, eoh?!"

Tapi namja bersurai hitam itu malah semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut tebal yang nyaman. Berusaha tidak terpengaruh oleh suara teriakan cempreng yang barusan menginterupsi mimpi indahnya.

Sandeul tidak tinggal diam. Kali ini ia menarik semua gorden yang ada di kamar itu hingga cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan masuk dan menyinari wajah Gongchan. Membuat namja itu refleks mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata dan mengangkat selimut untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Hei, jangan begitu!" Seru Sandeul tidak sabar. Dengan serta merta ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Gongchan dan langsung memekik kaget begitu mendapati ternyata ada tubuh lain yang terbaring dibawah selimut.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Sandeul dramatis. Gimana gak dramatis, coba? Lha wong Jinyoung tiduran di sebelah Gongchan cuma pake kaos oversize tanpa bawahan sama sekali. Alias cuma pake celana dalam! Mana mesra banget lagi, pake meluk segala.

Gongchan juga ikutan terlonjak kaget sambil melotot horor, "Jinyoung hyung? Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Uhh, masih pagi – pagi sudah berisik." Gumam Jinyoung malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Apanya yang berisik! Kau juga bangun!" Sandeul menarik kasar tangan Jinyoung hingga namja itu terguling jatuh dari kasur.

"Yah! Kau tidak sopan!" Protes Jinyoung meringis sakit sambil mengelus jidadnya.

"Bodo amat! Lagipula kenapa kau bisa tidur disini?" Tanya Sandeul jealous.

"Hmm… tadinya aku berniat ingin membangunkan Gongchan, tapi karena terlalu senang melihat wajah polos Gongchan saat tidur, tanpa sadar aku jadi ikut tertidur…heheh." Jinyoung cengengesan garing dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Terus gak pake celana itu apa maksudnya, coba? Jangan macam – macam ya! Kayak aku gak tau saja. Kau itu kan otak mesum!" Ketus Sandeul dengan mata memicing sengit.

"Kayak kau gak mesum aja, bebek berisik! Bilang saja kalau kau iri. Makanya lain kali bangunkan Gongchan lebih cepat, dong! Siapa tau kau lebih beruntung." Balas Jinyoung tak kalah sengit.

"DIAAAMMM!" Seru Gongchan menggelegar, "Kalian itu sama saja! Tiap pagi kerjanya meributkan hal tidak penting, bikin kepalaku sakit."

Sandeul manyun.

Jinyoung cemberut.

"Ya sudah, aku mau mandi dulu. Bisa gila lama – lama dengar kalian ribut terus." Gerutu Gongchan sambil melompat turun dari kasur lalu menyambar handuk yang tergantung di tembok.

"Bisakah kami…?"

Brak! Pintu kamar mandi terbanting tepat di depan hidung kedua namja itu.

.

.

.

Keluarga harmonis itu sudah berkumpul di meja makan sekarang. Sang Appa, Siwon, duduk di ujung meja. Sementara istri tercintanya sekaligus ibu biologis Gongchan, Kyuhyun, duduk di samping Jinyoung. Gongchan dan Sandeul duduk di sisi lain meja.

Mereka hanya menyantap roti selai dan susu sebagai sarapan pagi.

"Jadi kalian ke sekolah Gongchan?" Tanya Siwon.

Gongchan keselek susu vanillanya, ia terbatuk – batuk.

"Pelan – pelan saja makannya, Chanie. Kau ini kebiasaan." Nasihat Kyuhyun.

"Ngapain Jinyoung hyung dan Sandeul hyung ke sekolahku?" Tanya Gongchan membelalak kaget.

"Katanya mereka ingin menyemangatimu. Iya, kan?" Tukas Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil lalu menatap Jinyoung dan Sandeul bergantian.

Dua orang itu mengangguk antusias.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Gongchan acuh.

Dua orang itu merengut kecewa.

"Channie, tidak baik menolak niat baik kakakmu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah, umma. Lagipula aku kan hanya ikut kelas tambahan menjelang ujian saja. Tidak perlu disemangati segala." Jawab Gongchan kali ini dengan lebih halus. Entah kenapa ia memiliki keluarga yang sangat lebay.

"Yakin?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Gongchan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami antar sampai gerbang saja deh." Jinyoung masih tidak menyerah.

Gongchan menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau pulangnya kami jemput?" Tawar Sandeul.

Gelengan kepalanya semakin cepat, "Tidak, hyung. Aku bukan murid taman kanak – kanak lagi." Dia paling tidak suka kalau kedua hyungnya ini sudah bertingkah berlebihan. Kalau dulu sih emang iya. Secara dia kan masih bocah ingusan. Nah kalau sekarang? Gak deh. Makasih. Apalagi kalau sampai teman – temannya melihat dua namja cantik ini mengantarnya, mereka pasti akan langsung meledek dan memanas – manasinya sepanjang hari.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi dengan appa? Mumpung hari ini aku boleh datang telat." Gantian Siwon yang menawarkan.

Menjadi yang termuda di dalam keluarga, membuat Gongchan senang bukan kepalang jadi pusat perhatian. Itu dulu. Kalau sekarang…

Ayolah! Dia itu sudah lima belas tahun dan tinggal dua bulan lagi akan menjadi murid SMA. Apa keluarganya tidak bisa melihat itu?

"Tidak apa – apa, appa. Aku naik bis sekolah saja. Appa tidak perlu repot – repot. Sungguh."

"Aigooo-ya, Channie kecil umma sudah besar sekarang." Tukas Kyuhyun bangga dan langsung mengacak – acak rambut Gongchan seenak udelnya.

Gongchan menghela napas melihat rambutnya yang udah rapi jadi awut – awutan, "Umma…"

"Sini aku perbaiki." Dengan penuh perhatian Sandeul merapikan rambut Gongchan. Jari – jemarinya dengan lincah menata rambut Gongchan.

Raut muka Jinyoung ketekuk seribu, "Sok perhatian!" Cibirnya.

"Waeyo? Bilang saja kau iri. Makanya lain kali duduk di samping Gongchan, dong. Siapa tau kau lebih beruntung." Ujar Sandeul membalikkan kata – kata Jinyoung dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Heh, itu kan kata – kataku. Dasar plagiat!" Seru Jinyoung.

Sandeul menjulurkan lidah.

Jinyoung juga.

Siwon geleng – geleng kepala maklum lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membaca korannya.

Kyuhyun nyengir tiga jari, "Wuaah, kalian manis sekali. Benar – benar yaoi comes true."

Gongchan langsung sweatdrop, "Umma, ini gak ada bagus – bagusnya sama sekali."

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih? Tentu saja ini bagus, Channie. Bukankah kau sendiri dulu yang bilang ingin menikahi kakak – kakakmu?"

Gongchan tidak tahu harus menangis atau menyesal mendengarnya. Yeah, dia pernah bilang ingin menikahi kakak - kakaknya dulu. Dulu. Waktu dia berusia lima tahun. Ayolah... apasih yang bisa diharapkan dari perkataan bocah lima tahun? Heran saja semua orang menganggap serius hal itu.

Jinyoung tersipu malu dengan wajah merona merah. Sandeul menunduk dengan senyum malu – malu kucing.

"Terima kasih telah mengingatkan." Ucap Gongchan sinis.

Siwon menatap Gongchan penuh arti, "Nah Gongchan, sekarang kau pilih yang mana?"

_Pilih yang mana? Are you kidding!?_

"Aku mau berangkat." Gongchan buru – buru bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Channie-ya tunggu aku!"

"Channie-ya aku ikut!"

_Tuhan, kenapa aku harus terlahir di keluarga aneh ini?_

.

.

.

"Pstt… Gongchan!"

"…"

"Gongchan!"

Gongchan ogah – ogahan membuka mata, "Hmm?" sahutnya malas.

"Kenapa kau tidur terus daritadi? Kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sedikitpun." Desis Tao yang duduk tepat di bangku di sebelah Gongchan.

"Entahlah. Akhir – akhir ini aku kurang tidur." Jawab Gongchan dengan kepala masih rebahan di meja. Kemudian ia menguap lebar – lebar.

Belum sempat Tao bertanya lebih lanjut ketika ada suara gebrakan keras di meja Gongchan.

BRAKKK!

Seluruh kelas terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke bangku Gongchan.

"Gong Chansik… berani – beraninya kau tidur di jam pelajaranku."

Gongchan mendongak dan mendapati Kangin ssaem sedang melotot kepadanya.

Gongchan dengan santai meregangkan tangannya ke udara.

"Aku tau kau memang siswa teladan disini, dan kau bisa menjawab soal – soal ujian dengan mudah. Tapi terkadang, itu saja tidak cukup. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?

Gongchan melengos sambil memutar kedua bola matanya muak, "Ya, Pak. Maafkan saya. Saya akan berusaha lebih giat lagi."

Kangin ssaem tertawa, seolah – olah yang dikatakan Gongchan hal paling lucu sedunia, "Berusaha? Kau?"

Gongchan mengernyit heran.

"Yang kulihat selama ini kau tidak pernah berusaha, Chansik. Kau hanya menghabiskan jam kelas tambahanmu dengan tertidur di kelas. Itu yang kau maksud dengan 'berusaha'?" Tanya Kangin ssaem sinis. Ya, dia memang terkenal sebagai Guru Killer yang berlidah tajam. Tidak hanya lidahnya yang tajam, tapi perawakannya yang tinggi besar bak manusia jelmaan Hulk membuatnya menjadi Guru yang paling disegani di sekolah ini.

Gongchan menundukkan kepala sambil menelan ludah, "Saya benar – benar minta maaf, pak. Saya…"

"Keluar!"

Gongchan melongo, baru kali ini dia diusir kayak begini, "Tapi, pak…"

"KELUAR!"

Gongchan menghela napas, lalu berjalan gontai keluar kelas diiringi dengan belasan pasang mata yang menatapnya.

.

.

.

Gongchan berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai satu yang panjang dan sunyi. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, jadi wajar saja kalau koridor di lantai satu dan dua kosong melompong. Hanya anak – anak kelas dua belas yang masih meramaikan koridor lantai tiga.

Namja itu terus berjalan menuju ke lapangan bola. Daripada bengong sendirian nungguin sampai jam kelas tambahan usai, mending dia nonton anak – anak futsal latihan.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di pinggir lapangan, Gongchan melihat ada seorang yeoja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Yeoja itu memakai kacamata yang nampak terlalu besar di wajah mungilnya. Rambutnya dikepang dua. Kalau dilihat dari gayanya, sepertinya dia kutu buku sejati atau anak klub sains. Gongchan pernah beberapa kali bertemu muka dengan yeoja ini di perpustakaan. Kalau menurut penuturan Tao, dia ini termasuk siswa teladannya kelas IX-1. Yeah, tidak kaget sih kalau melihat tampang dan stylenya.

Yeoja itu terus menatap lurus ke depan. Tidak menghiraukan Gongchan. _Apa sih yang dia lihat?!_

Gongchan ikut menatap ke lapangan dan melongo kaget melihat sebuah bola melayang dan terbang kearah… yeoja itu?!

_Ini gawat! Kenapa dia diam saja, sih?! Apa dia buta?!_

Gongchan panik kuadrat.

"YAH! KAU! Menyingkir darisitu!"

Tidak ada reaksi. Yeoja itu diam saja. Sementara bola itu melayang semakin mendekat dan mendekat.

_Tidak bisa dibiarkan!_

Gongchan berlari menghampiri yeoja itu. Menyambarnya, hingga mereka berdua sama – sama ambruk di tanah.

Bola itu juga berhasil mendarat, tepat seinci di dekat kepala Gongchan.

_Pfiuh… yang tadi itu nyaris saja!_

"Ouch!" Gongchan memekik. Kenapa tangan kanannya tiba – tiba sakit sekali sih?

"Hei…" Yeoja itu bersuara.

Gongchan menatapnya.

"Kita mendarat di pecahan kaca. Itu…tanganmu…"

Gongchan melirik kearah yang ditunjuk yeoja itu. Darah segar menetes dari telapak tangan dan daerah sikunya.

Damn! Pantas saja sakit sekali.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Gongchan tertegun melihat rumahnya begitu sunyi. Biasanya kedua kakaknya itu akan menyambutnya. Menyambut dalam artian berlari menyerbu kearahnya lalu berebut untuk memberikan ciuman 'selamat datang'. Gongchan menghela napas mengingat tingkah ekstrem nan menyimpang kakak – kakaknya itu. Apa ini karena dulu dia yang kelewat manja, ya?

Tak ingin berlama – lama galau di depan pintu, Gongchan pun segera naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar, entah mengapa dia langsung dilanda firasat buruk.

"Channie? Kau sudah pulang."

"Selamat datang, adikku yang manis!"

Tuh, bener kan…

"Ngapain kalian di kamarku?"

"Karena kami ingin membantumu." Jawab Sandeul.

Jinyoung mengangguk antusias.

"Wae? Kalau cuma sekedar menghapal materi sih, aku bisa sendiri." Tukas Gongchan sembari meletakkan tas di meja belajarnya. _Mengganggu saja!_

Jinyoung mempoutkan bibir dengan pipi menggembung, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut, "Tapi kami ingin."

"Keluar!" Tegas Gongchan berkacak pinggang di depan kedua kakaknya yang lagi berleha – leha di kasur.

"Ayolah… biarkan kami." Pinta Sandeul dengan wajah memelas.

"Kami janji gak akan mengganggu." Jinyoung masih dengan tampang aegyo pelulu hatinya.

Gongchan menghela napas, dia paling gak tahan kalau udah disuruh ngadepin kedua orang ini, sama – sama keras kepala dan susah di debat.

"Sudahlah." Ia mengibaskan tangan di depan muka, "Yang penting jangan ganggu aku, oke?"

"Okay!" Jawab dua orang itu kompak.

"Tapi serius nih, aku gak percaya kalian datang kesini ingin membantu, pasti ada keperluan lain, kan?" Tanya Gongchan sambil membuka baju seragamnya, menyisakan kaos putih polos di balik kemejanya.

"Seratuss!" Seru Sandeul.

"Maaf. Gak bisa. Aku mau belajar buat ujian." Tolak Gongchan.

"Walaupun kau lagi belajar apa salahnya kan sambil mengobrol?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan watados.

Gongchan menghela napas lagi, "Nanti aku malah tidak bisa konsentrasi".

Jinyoung membuka kancing atas baju seragamnya, "Atau kau mau melakukan hal lain yang lebih seru?"

"Hyuungggggg!" Pekik Sandeul.

"Apa sih?" Ketus Jinyoung.

(;-,-)… "Tidak." Jawab Gongchan singkat, padat dan jelas.

Jinyoung manyun.

"Ya sudah, kalian boleh disini, asal jangan ribut dan jangan…"

"Hei, Channie, itu tanganmu kenapa?" Potong Jinyoung sambil menunjuk tangan kanan Gongchan yang diperban sampai ke siku.

"Kenapa dibalut gitu? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sandeul cemas.

Gongchan melirik tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban, "Oh ini… hanya goresan kecil, kok. Tadi aku sempat terpeleset di toilet sekolah." Dustanya. Dia enggan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, takut kakak – kakaknya cemas.

"Kok kamu bisa seceroboh itu sih? Makanya lain kali hati – hati dong." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Tapi kamu baik – baik saja, kan?" Tanya Sandeul.

Untung saja mereka mudah percaya.

Gongchan mengangguk dengan senyum lebar, tidak ingin membuat kedua kakaknya semakin khawatir, "Tenang saja, paling dua atau tiga hari akan sembuh."

Jinyoung berdiri di depan Gongchan, menatapnya lembut, lalu meraih tangan kanan Gongchan.

"Ada ap…" belum selesai Gongchan bertanya, Jinyoung sudah meletakkan punggung tangan Gongchan di dahinya. Namja itu memejamkan mata. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan damai.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan?" Tanya Gongchan.

"Aku tadi mendoakanmu." Jawab Jinyoung.

Gongchan mengernyit, "Mendoakan?"

Jinyoung melemparkan senyum manis sembari menggenggam tangan Gongchan dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku bukan dokter dan aku juga tidak punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkanmu. Jadi…"

Gongchan menelan ludah. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Mudah – mudahan tanganmu cepat sembuh." Tukas Jinyoung dengan mata yang menatap semakin intens. Dua rona merah samar mulai nampak di kedua pipinya.

Gongchan ikutan blushing, "Te-terimakasih."

Sandeul terdiam. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyesakkan dalam hatinya saat melihat keakraban Jinyoung dan Gongchan.

_Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku bisa lebih dari itu!_

"Gongchan." Sandeul memutar kepala Gongchan menghadap kearahnya. Lalu tepat saat wajah mereka saling berhadapan, Sandeul mendaratkan satu ciuman ke bibir Gongchan. Melumat dan menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Gongchan secara bergantian lalu membuka paksa mulut Gongchan dengan lidahnya, berusaha untuk mengeksplorasi lebih dalam lagi.

"Hyungg…emphh!" Gongchan tidak diberi kesempatan ngomong karena bibirnya sudah keburu dilahap lagi.

"Yah! Deullie! Sudah cukup. Hentikan!" Perintah Jinyoung.

Sandeul tidak berhenti juga dan malah makin semangat meraup bibir Gongchan, hingga namja itu kelabakan dan nyaris kehabisan napas. Saking semangatnya, Sandeul tanpa sadar membenturkan kepalanya sendiri di jidad Gongchan.

"ADUH!"

"Yah, Sandeul!" seru Jinyoung galak, "Kau ini apa – apaan sih?!"

"Wae? Aku hanya memberi suntikan penambah semangat untuk Gongchan." Tukas Sandeul polos dan tanpa dosa.

"Penambah semangat gundulmu! Tuh lihat!" Tunjuk Jinyoung ke Gongchan yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya di lantai sambil meringis memegangi jidadnya yang nyeri.

Sandeul tersentak sadar, "Channie!" Seru Sandeul berlutut di sebelah Gongchan, "Kau baik – baik saja kan? Hyung minta maaf ya. Jeongmal mianhae, Channie." Ujar Sandeul dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Gongchan bangkit terduduk sambil masih meringis memegangi jidadnya, "Tidak apa – apa, hyung. Antara dua atau tiga hari gak jauh beda dengan empat atau lima hari, kok."

Jleb! Bagai ada pisau yang menghujam tepat ke jantung Sandeul. Nusuk. Tapi emang dia yang salah sih.

"Jika ada pelajaran yang kamu tidak bisa bilang saja. Hyung pasti akan membantumu." Tukas Sandeul diliputi rasa bersalah. Ini gara – gara tadi dia lepas kendali. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan adik tirinya itu, selalu berhasil membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

"Tidak apa – apa, hyung. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Gongchan beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menyambar handuknya yang kali ini tergantung di pintu kamar mandi, "Sebentar lagi juga akan sembuh. Aku mandi dulu ya."

Blam! Gongchan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Hening beberapa saat.

Sandeul menghela napas.

"Kau sih, Deullie. Punya kepala kok keras amat. Dasar kepala besi." Gerutu Jinyoung.

Sandeul menghela napas lagi, "Padahal aku hanya berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik."

"Tapi tadi kau terlalu berlebihan. Kasihan Gongchan sampai kewalahan begitu."

"Iya sih…"

Hening lagi. Kali ini terdengar suara keran air yang mengucur dan menyusul kemudian suara Gongchan yang menggumamkan sebuah lagu.

Tiba – tiba sebuah ide melintas di otak kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

Gongchan berendam di bak mandi. Kedua matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi hangat dan nyaman di sekujur tubuhnya. Membuatnya rileks. Satu persatu beban dalam kepalanya mulai terangkat.

"Hahh, sial! Gara – gara tanganku sakit aku jadi tidak bisa menggosok punggungku sendiri." Keluh Gongchan

Tiba – tiba saja ingatan saat Sandeul menciumnya tadi terbayang – bayang dalam pikirannya.

_Kok aku masih teringat pas dicium tadi, ya?_ Tanpa sadar kedua pipinya blushing. _Tapi lumayan juga kok…_

"Arghh! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Hentikan, pabo! Yang kau khayalkan itu kakakmu sendiri!" Gongchan mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi, buru – buru menepis pikiran ngawur bin yadong dalam kepalanya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Gongchan tercekat.

Kepala Jinyoung menyembul dari balik pintu. Membuat bola mata Gongchan nyaris melompat keluar.

"Hai, butuh bantuan?"

"Hyung?! Tidak bisakah biarkan aku mandi sebentar saja?!" Protes Gongchan keki.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan." Jinyoung tidak menggubris omelan Gongchan, "Jadi kuharap kau tidak…"

_WTF?! _

"HYUNG! APA - APAAN KAU?!"

Sandeul tersentak kaget mendengar suara teriakan Gongchan. Dia buru – buru keluar dari kamarnya dan dengan panik berlari menuju ke sumber suara.

"Channie ada ap… Huwaaaa!"

Jinyoung mengernyit heran, "Aissh! Kau ini teriak – teriak terus. Berisik, tau!"

"Yah, hyung! Apa kau sudah gila!? Tadi perjanjiannya kan hanya menggosok punggung, kenapa kau malah telanjang?!" Pekik Sandeul emosi tingkat dewa.

Jinyoung menatap sekujur tubuhnya yang naked total lalu menatap Sandeul lagi dengan tampang tak berdosa, "Lho? Emangnya salah ya? Kita kan sama – sama namja."

Sandeul menepuk jidadnya keras – keras, "Terus kau mau nyemplung bareng Gongchan, gitu?! Inget umur, hyung! Inget umur!"

"Berisik! Kau sendiri juga sama saja. Apa maksudnya coba pakai celana renang ada tulisan 'EAT ME' kayak gitu?!"

Karena penasaran, Gongchan perlahan – lahan membuka mata untuk melirik apa yang dikenakan Sandeul. Ternyata bener sodara – sodara! Ada tulisan 'EAT ME' yang letaknya pas ditengah – tengah. Pas di tengah – tengah! Di bagian…

Gongchan buru – buru balik badan menghadap tembok. Tidak sanggup.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku pakai ini? Terus masalah gitu? Masih mending aku, daripada kau telanjang bulat! Cepat tutupi 'itu'-mu dengan sesuatu!"

Jinyoung mendengus kesal, "Kita kan saudara. Santai saja napa?"

"Kubilang cepat tutup!"

"Hei, siapa kau berani memerintahku seenaknya? Aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

"Masa bodoh! Kalau kubilang tutup ya tutup!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau memangnya kau mau apa, eoh?!"

"Aku keluar saja!"

Kedua orang itu kompak memekik kaget saat Gongchan melompat turun dari bak dan buru – buru ngibrit menuju pintu.

Jinyoung berdiri menghadang di depan pintu, "Tidak!"

Sandeul mengikuti, "Tunggu dulu!" tapi usahanya tidak mulus karena Sandeul langsung tergelincir dan jatuh menubruk Gongchan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Gak tanggung – tanggung dia juga narik Jinyoung hingga namja itu ikut ambruk bersamanya.

"AHHH!"

"GYAAA!"

BUK!

"HUWAAA!"

BRAK!

Gongchan mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata. Merasakan ada benda keras dan berat di atas wajahnya. Menekan hidungnya. Apa ini? Kok keras? Kenapa gelap? Siapa yang iseng matiin lampu sih?

Begitu pandangannya sudah mulai fokus, Gongchan membeku seketika. Ada huruf 'T' dan 'M' yang besar sekali di depan matanya. Dia menelan ludah kasar. Jangan – jangan ini…

"WAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Sandeul dengan panik dan kalap segera mengangkat bokongnya dari wajah Gongchan, "Omoo! Maaf Channie. Kau baik – baik saja, kan?" Tanya Sandeul dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

Gongchan melongo shock dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah. Batinnya terguncang hebat. Membayangkan kata – kata 'EAT ME' tadi di atas hidungnya. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah, 'benda keras' dibalik kata – kata itulah masalahnya.

"Ugh!" Gongchan tersentak, baru sadar daritadi ada benda berat dan kenyal menindih telapak tangannya yang terluka. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan, "Sial! Lukaku…"

Gongchan tidak jadi meneruskan kata – katanya begitu mendapati Jinyoung berada di atas telapak tangannya. Mendudukinya…

_Mendudukinya?!_

"Ahhh… kepegang deh…"

Gongchan melotot horror mendapati 'batangan' milik hyungnya itu berdiri menegang dengan indah dan sempurna.

Rasanya pengen bunuh diri…

"YAH! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Cepat pindah darisitu!" Sandeul mendorong Jinyoung hingga namja itu terguling ke sisi lain.

"Sandeul kau ini tidak sopan! Ini semua kan salahmu!" Balas Jinyoung memekik tajam.

"Bagaimana bisa ini salahku?!"

"Tentu saja ini salahmu! Kalau kau tadi tidak kepleset ini semua tidak akan terjadi!"

Mata Gongchan berkunang – kunang. Kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Mending pingsan aja deh!

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya…

Suara dering jam beker yang cetar membahana membangunkan tidur lelap namja bersurai hitam itu.

"Hmm…" Gongchan menggeliat dan perlahan – lahan membuka mata, "Sudah pagi rupanya."

Gongchan meratapi telapak tangannya yang sekarang sudah sebesar singkong. _Astaga…_

Tiba – tiba memorinya terputar kembali ke kejadian memalukan kemarin malam. Saat Jinyoung duduk di atas telapak tangannya. Duduk dengan 'barang'nya yang…

_Aku akan berpura – pura kalau itu tidak pernah terjadi!_ Tekadnya.

Namja itu meraih meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, hendak mematikan jam bekernya yang begitu berisik. Ia tertegun menyadari di bawah jam itu ternyata ada secarik kertas yang dilipat rapi. Gongchan meraih kertas itu lalu menelitinya dengan seksama. Sepertinya surat, note atau semacamnya.

**_Untuk Channie…_**

**_Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya padamu secara langsung, makanya aku menulis ini._**

**_Aku hanya ingin minta maaf dengan kejadian di kamar mandi kemarin malam._**

**_Yang jelas, apapun yang terjadi, aku ini masih tetap hyungmu._**

**_Sandeul._**

Dia menghela napas, "Mereka ini… masih saja menganggap aku adik kecil mereka. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus membiarkan mereka tetap 'menajagaku'…" Gongchan tertegun mendapati ada kertas lain dibawah note yang ditulis Sandeul. Sepertinya yang ini dari Jinyoung.

**_Aku cuma mau bilang maaf atas kejadian kemarin._**

**_Yaah, meskipun itu semua ketidaksengajaan dan bukan aku yang salah sih…_**

**_Ngomong – ngomong, aku berhasil mencuci celanamu lebih dulu sebelum Sandeul menemukannya!_**

**_Kau mimpi basah ya? Mungkin itu karena aku…_**

**_Tapi kalau dipikir – pikir lagi, kita memang memiliki banyak kecocokan. Benarkan?_**

**_With love…_**

**_Jinyoung_**

Gongchan segera menarik selimut yang menutupinya. Celananya panjangnya sudah raib entah kemana.

"KENAPA KALIAN MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU?!"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

A/N: Haii! kali ini nongol lagi dengan FF B1A4. Agak - agak heran juga sih sama diri sendiri... kenapa saya bisa menulis cerita senista ini?! .

Tapi berhubung karena saya bosen sama cerita cinta yang gitu - gitu aja, makanya mencoba hal baru. Saya juga kepengen nulis FF yadong.

MWAHAHAHHAHA!

Dan untuk yang kali ini FF saya panjang banget kayak rel kereta api. Heran. Ini mau bikin FF apa novel ya? baru chapter 1 udah sepanjang ini,

gimana episode selanjutnya? (;-,-)

Ya udah, semoga aja temen - temen readers pada suka.

Need u're review ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Gotcha!**

* * *

**Cast in this part: Gongchan, Jinyoung, Sandeul, ****Siwon (appa) , GS!Kyuhyun (eomma), Tao. **

**Special appearance: GS!Chanyeol (anggap aja seumuran ama Gongchan)  
**

**Genre: School Life, Romance, AU, OOC, Incest, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Yadong**

**Length: Chapter**

**WARNING: Please don't bash and don't be a silent reader!**

**Rating : M (NC-17)**

**Typo, Bahasa campur aduk x,x**

**Disclaimer:**

Para pemain milik keluarga mereka masing - masing dan milik Tuhan. FF ini murni keluaran dari otak nista dan yadong saya.

**Summary**

Gongchan memiliki dua saudara tiri yang mencintainya dan saling bersaing memperebutkannya dengan cara yang penuh nafsu. Mereka bahkan tidak malu – malu untuk mengekspresikan hal itu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hal ini tentu saja sangat merepotkan dan membuat Gongchan pusing tujuh keliling. Gak tanggung – tanggung, mereka juga sering curi – curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk bisa berduaan saja dengan Sang Adik Tercinta.

* * *

**^^Selamat membaca^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah membahana di seluruh penjuru. Lorong – lorong kelas yang tadinya hening dan sunyi kini riuh dan seramai pasar. Diantara kerumunan itu, tampak Gongchan yang berdiri di tengah – tengah sambil melirik jam tangannya.

_Aku harus ke Rumah Sakit setelah ini_, pikir Gongchan.

"H-haii…"

Gongchan menoleh. Cewek kutu buku yang dua hari lalu berhasil dia selamatkan berdiri canggung di hadapannya.

Yeoja itu menghampirinya, "Kau Gong Chansik, kan?"

Gongchan mengangguk.

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gongchan karena yeoja culun itu hanya berdiri kikuk sambil cengar – cengir gaje.

"Ah… itu, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

Gongchan mengedikkan bahu, "Oke."

"Emm… ini." Tangannya terjulur menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan.

"Apa ini?" Gongchan ragu – ragu menerima bingkisan itu.

"I-ini sebagai ungkapan maaf sekaligus terima kasih dariku untuk yang waktu itu."

Gongchan memandangi cewek itu lekat – lekat. Kalau dilihat dari dekat begini ternyata cewek ini tinggi juga. Terlalu tinggi malah untuk ukuran cewek pada umumnya. _Cewek raksasa_, pikir Gongchan.

"Sampai jumpa." Yeoja itu balik badan dan langsung ngibrit secepat kilat.

Gongchan mengernyit heran, "Dasar cewek aneh."

BUK! "Ouuch… Yah!" Protes Gongchan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kena sambit kamus, "Biasa aja kali! Gak usah mukul segala."

Tao cengengesan, "Itu tadi Park Chanyeol, kan?"

Gongchan mengangguk.

"Ngapain dia kasih kau bingkisan segala?"

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih katanya." Tukas Gongchan. Mereka sudah berada di luar gerbang sekolah sekarang.

"Oooh. Eh, kira – kira apa ya isinya?"

Gongchan menjauhkan kotak bingkisan itu dari Tao sebelum tangan namja itu berhasil merebutnya.

"Ayolah… aku hanya ingin mengintip sedikit saja. Siapa tau isinya makanan enak."

"Tidak boleh. Ini kan untukku. Jadi isinya juga privasi. Cuma aku saja yang boleh melihatnya."

"Pelit!" Cibir Tao.

Gongchan terkekeh.

"By the way, cewek itu baru – baru ini berhasil jadian sama Kris. Jadi kuperingatkan sekali lagi, mending kau cari target lain saja, sebelum kau berharap terlalu jauh."

Gongchan cengo, "Hah? Cewek tadi? Dengan kakakmu yang playboy itu?"

Tao melotot sambil berkacak pinggang, "Iya. Kenapa emangnya? Gak terima?" Ketusnya.

Gongchan tertawa kemudian mengibaskan tangan tanda terserah, "Iya deh. Takut amat! Lagian cewek tadi juga bukan tipeku."

"Bukannya takut. Aku cuma gak mau berteman sama perebut pacar kakakku."

"Iya deh iya." Tukas Gongchan sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ngomong – ngomong, jadi kan belajar bareng di rumahku?" Tanya Tao.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa." Gongchan kembali melirik jam tangannya, "Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ada jadwal pemeriksaan ke dokter."

"Oke deh kalau begitu. Aku duluan ya." Tao berdadah – dadah ria, "Ingat, jangan biarkan kakak – kakakmu terlalu sering memonopolimu. Nanti kau gagal ujian, lho."

"Iya, bawel! Pake toak sekalian!" Seru Gongchan keki sambil membalas lambaian tangan Tao dengan kepalan tinju yang terangkat di udara.

Namja itu tertawa geli lalu berjalan menjauh.

Tinggallah Gongchan sendirian berdiri di depan gerbang. Merenung memikirkan perkataan Tao.

_Benar juga, sebaiknya aku gak terlalu banyak main dengan mereka. Bisa – bisa malah gak fokus dan nantinya malah gagal ujian._

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Channie."

"Deullie hyung? Kenapa kau ikut kesini?" Tanya Gongchan agak kaget melihat sosok kakaknya itu muncul dari balik pintu.

Sandeul duduk di sebelah Gongchan, di ruang tunggu, "Kenapa? Kau gak suka aku disini?" Tanya Sandeul tersinggung.

"Tidak kok. Cuma bertanya."

"Yah, Channie. Melihat kondisimu sekarang, seharusnya kau juga mengambil obat penenang."

Dahi Gongchan berkerut, "Untuk apa?"

"Habisnya kau selalu kelihatan stress dan tertekan."

_Itu kan gara – gara kalian!_

"Tenang saja. Lagipula lukaku ini pasti akan segera sembuh, kok. Oiya, Jinyoung hyung mana?"

"Jinyoung hyung ada di rumah, lagi memasak untuk makan malam." Jawab Sandeul.

Gongchan memicingkan mata penuh menyelidik, "Kalian gak lagi bersaing, kan? Aku takut tiba – tiba diserang lagi."

Sandeul tertawa, "Gak usah khawatir, kita gak selamanya begitu kok. Lagian, yang mengantarmu gak usah banyak – banyak. Aku aja cukup, kan?"

Gongchan mengangguk, "Iya." Karena merasa Sandeul terus menatapnya, Gongchan menoleh lagi, "Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu." Ujarnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Tahu apa?"

"Kau maunya diantar sama Jinyoung hyung, kan? Bukan sama aku." Tuduh Sandeul dengan bibir mempout.

Gongchan menghela napas, "Kau ngomong apa sih, hyung?"

_Iya sih, kalau dipikir – pikir aku belum pernah berduaan sama Jinyoung…_

"GAK USAH MENYANGKAL DEH. MUKAMU MERAH TUH!"

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Para Suster di meja resepsionis memelototi dengan tatapan judes dan aura pembunuh.

Gongchan menyentak tangan Sandeul untuk duduk kembali, "Yah! Kita lagi di rumah sakit. Bisa tenang sedikit?" Ketus Gongchan. Kesal dengan tingkah Sandeul yang ribut dan kekanak – kanakan.

Sandeul manyun, "Habisnya kau sih…"

"Hyung, di rumah kau boleh marah atau teriaki aku sepuasnya. Tapi tolong jangan di tempat umum kayak gini. Gak enak kan diliatin orang." Tukas Gongchan dengan nada melembut.

Sandeul menundukan kepala, "Iya deh, maaf."

"Haa… gara – gara hyung aku jadi lapar nih…" Tiba – tiba Gongchan teringat sama bingkisan yang tadi diberikan oleh yeoja bernama Park Chanyeol itu. _Kira – kira apa ya isinya? Mungkin gak ya makanan?_

Gongchan merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan bingkisan bermotif bunga matahari itu. Kalau dilihat dari bentuknya, kayaknya ini kotak bekal. Gongchan buru – buru menyingkirkan kain pembungkus kotak itu dan benar saja… ternyata isinya beneran kotak bekal.

"Itu dari Jinyoung hyung?"

Gongchan masih fokus sama kotak bekal di tangannya. Perlahan – lahan ia membuka penutupnya dan taraaa… Japchae dengan irisan daging sapi. Hmm, maknyoss! Cacing di perut Gongchan pada nari hula – hula.

"Selamat makan…"

"YAH!"

Gongchan mendelik, "Apa sih, hyung?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Gongchan mencari – cari sumpit di dalam kain pembungkus tadi. Dapat!

"Itu dari siapa?"

"Teman." Tukas Gongchan yang kini sibuk mengunyah.

"Tao?" Sandeul masih berlagak kayak polisi yang lagi menginterogasi tahanan.

"Bukan."

"Namja?"

"Yeoja."

Mata besar Sandeul semakin melebar, "Siapa?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Chanyeol."

_WHO THE HELL CHANYEOL IS?!_

"Chan…yeol?" Mata Sandeul memicing sengit, "Siapa dia?"

Gongchan yang lagi males ditanyain ini – itu tetap menjawab dengan seadanya saja, "Teman. Baru kenal."

"Kau memakan makanan dari orang yang baru kau kenal?! Bagaimana jika dia bermaksud jahat padamu? Bagaimana kalau ternyata makanan ini sudah dicampurkan sesuatu? Narkoba mungkin? Putaw? Atau formalin? Atau jangan – jangan makanan ini sudah diguna – gunai? Bahaya, Channie! Nanti kau kena pelet, lagi!" Repet Sandeul kayak petasan tahun baru.

Pengen rasanya Gongchan menyumpal mulut Sandeul pake apa saja. Asal namja bawel itu bisa diam, "Hyung, ini akibat kau terlalu banyak nonton drama menye – menye dan berita kriminal gak jelas." Tukasnya prihatin.

"Channie, orang aku ini khawatir padamu kok malah diledekin."

Gongchan angkat bahu, "Terserah deh." Ujarnya. Males nanggepin lagi.

"…"

"Hyung?"

"…"

"Hyung?"

Hening.

Begitu Gongchan menoleh, Sandeul sudah tidak terlihat dimanapun.

_Waduh. Mana sih Sandeul hyung? Jangan – jangan ngambek? Ngerepotin aja!_

Gongchan celingukan kesana kemari, "Hyung?" Panggil Gongchan memasukkan kembali kotak bekal itu dalam tasnya.

"Hyung? Sandeul hyung?" Gongchan berjalan menyusuri bangsal – bangsal rumah sakit. Matanya jelalatan ke segala arah. Melongok ke dalam ruangan yang terbuka.

_Mana sih? Cepet banget ngilangnya!_

"Hyuuungg? Kau dimana?"

Gongchan mulai kesal. Firasatnya mengatakan hyungnya itu sedang mengerjainya lagi, "Kau dimana sih? Jangan becanda deh! Ini gak lucu."

"Hei, Channie! Sini, sini."

Gongchan melihat tangan seseorang melambai – lambai memanggilnya di dalam salah satu ruang perawat.

"Hyung? Kau ngapain sih?" Gongchan ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan, "Ayo keluar. Kau bisa kena marah kalau…"

Gongchan membeku seketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Melihat Sandeul yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian perawat… wanita….

"Hai! Perkenalkan, aku Deullie, perawat yang seksi~"

Gongchan pingsan.

"KAU INI BODOH YA!?" Desisnya sadis di telinga Sandeul.

"Kau dapat darimana seragam perawat ini?!"

Sandeul mulai keder melihat tampang marah Gongchan yang menyeramkan. Ternyata adiknya yang penurut ini bisa galak dan sadis juga, "A-aku tadi meminjamnya di loker."

"Kalau kau mengambil tanpa izin itu bukan meminjam namanya! Kembalikan itu… SEKARANG!"

"Gak mau. Aku kan belum menghiburmu, Channie~" Tolak Sandeul tetap dengan nada manja dan gerakan tubuh yang bitchy.

Gongchan menepuk jidadnya keras – keras, "Hyung… aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini…"

Sandeul dengan sigap menyambar pergelangan tangan Gongchan sebelum namja itu meraih kenop pintu. Menggiringnya dan mendorongnya ke lantai ubin yang keras.

BRUKK!

Gongchan mengerang kesakitan saat punggung dan kepalanya membentur lantai, "Apa yang…"

Sandeul menduduki perutnya, "Dapat kau! Sekarang kau gak akan bisa lari lagi." Serunya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hyung! Kau ini sudah gila, ya!? Hentikan ini semua!" Hardik Gongchan.

"Aigoo… jangan galak – galak, dong." Sandeul mendekatkan kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Gongchan dengan nada seduktif, "Aku janji deh akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Bahkan setelah ini kau akan merasakan hal yang luaaarr biasa~"

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?"

Dua abad satu millennium kemudian…

Gongchan dan Sandeul berdiri lesu di koridor rumah sakit. Seorang suster 'kelebihan muatan' dan bertampang judes menceramahi mereka habis – habisan. Sudah dua jam lebih suster itu berkoar – koar tanpa henti. Sangat mengundang perhatian dan sangat memalukan tentu saja.

_Damn. Ini semua gara – gara Sandeul hyung!_

Sandeul tarik napas, "Kenapa ini terjadi padaku…" ratapnya.

"Ya tentu saja bisa terjadi. Kalian sudah mencurangi aku!"

Gongchan dan Sandeul serentak menoleh dan tertegun mendapati Jinyoung sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Hei, jadi kau kenal sama dua orang ini?" Tanya si suster galak.

"Iya, mereka adik – adikku. Tolong maafkan mereka." Jinyoung dengan santun membungkukkan badan, "Saya janji, apapun yang mereka lakukan disini itu tidak akan terulang lagi." Ujarnya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Huu… sok berwibawa." Desis Sandeul.

Gongchan diam saja. Malas berkomentar. Toh ini bukan salahnya.

"Maka dari itu, saya akan bawa mereka pulang sekarang." Putus Jinyoung.

"Hei, tunggu!" Seru Sandeul tak terima.

"Ini bukan tempat untuk melakukan kegiatan mesum tak bermoral, jadi silahkan saja." Ketus suster itu. Lalu berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Kerumunan orang yang daritadi menonton pun ikut membubarkan diri.

Jinyoung membungkuk lagi, "Maaf… saya sungguh – sungguh minta maaf."

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Mentang – mentang paling tua diantara kami, kau selalu saja berbuat seenaknya!" Protes Sandeul.

Jinyoung menatap Sandeul dengan tatapan tenang dan datar, "Tadi mama menyuruhku untuk menyusulmu. Dia bilang banyak baju kotor yang belum dicuci."

Sandeul cengo, sudah tau apa maksud perkataan Jinyoung, "Hyung… jangan – jangan kau sengaja kesini untuk…"

Jinyoung melambaikan tangan dengan cengiran lebar, "Bye, bye! Biar aku saja yang menemani Gongchan, kau pulang saja."

"Ah… kau licik, hyung! Pasti kau mau menipuku lagi." Sandeul cemberut.

"Ya sudah, terserah saja. Tapi jangan salahkan aku nanti kalau uang jajanmu dipotong."

Mendengar kata 'Uang Jajan Dipotong' membuat Sandeul mati kutu, "Ya… ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Bye, Deullie!"

"CHANNIE, KALAU JINYOUNG HYUNG MACAM – MACAM SAMA KAMU HUBUNGI AKU YA!"

"…"

"…"

"Dia berisik banget, sih." Gerutu Gongchan.

"Dia memang begitu sejak lahir. Jadi maklumi saja." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Huh." Gongchan kembali menghempaskan dirinya di kursi ruang tunggu, "Sandeul hyung membuat antriannya jadi makin lama. Membosankan!" Keluh Gongchan dengan tampang ketekuk.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi tadi?"

Gongchan mengibaskan tangan, malas mengingatnya, "Lupakan. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi."

"Selanjutnya, Shim Eunkyung." Seru perawat memanggil pasien berikutnya. Seorang pemuda berwajah pucat dengan ingus yang naik turun di hidung besarnya maju dan masuk ke ruang diagnosis.

Siiingg. Hening. Tinggal mereka berdua di ruang tunggu.

Jinyoung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gongchan.

Jantungnya berdebar – debar lagi. Suasanya berubah canggung.

"Eh, tinggal kita berdua disini."

"Ma-masih ada orang kok di ruang resepsionis itu." Gongchan mendadak grogi.

"Setidaknya suasananya lebih tenang. Dan hari ini Sandeul tidak bisa mengganggu kita."

Gongchan menelan ludah kasar. Firasat buruknya muncul lagi.

"Hyuung…"

"Hm?"

"Bisa gak tangannya dipindahin?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan tatapan tak berdosa (as always!).

Gongchan menyingkirkan tangan Jinyoung yang nemplok di 'barangnya'.

"Pindah!" Tegasnya.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya ini tidak akan mengganggumu, kan? Aku ini kan kakakmu." Tukas Jinyoung dengan senyum angelic. Sungguh sangat bertolak belakang dengan kelakuannya!

"Tetap saja tidak boleh… aduuh, inilah sebabnya aku gak mau berduaan denganmu."

"Wahh, wajahmu memerah. Apa kau masih teringat dengan kejadian…"

Gongchan mendeath glare Jinyoung, "Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya sekarang?"

Jinyoung semakin memperdalam tatapannya, "Jadi itu mengganggumu, ya?" Tanyanya antusias.

Gongchan menghela napas panjang, "Hyung, kalau kau terus – menerus membahasnya, bisa – bisa aku akan gagal dalam ujian."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu membuatku gak bisa tenang dan susah konsentrasi." Jawab Gongchan jujur.

Jinyoung terkekeh, "Channie, rupanya kau merasa terganggu oleh kakakmu sendiri."

"Bukan itu!" Kilah Gongchan, "Aku hanya… aku...emphh!" Perkataan Gongchan terputus karena tiba – tiba saja Jinyoung menyerang bibirnya dan mengulumnya seolah – olah itu adalah permen. Menyesap bibir bawah dan atas Gongchan secara bergantian lalu menjilatinya.

"Hyung…mmhh…" Lagi – lagi bibirnya di serang Jinyoung. Kali ini mereka melakukan tongue wrestling. Gongchan yang awalnya ragu kini mulai terbawa suasana. Sensasi manis bibir Jinyoung seperti candu baginya. Jinyoung kali ini membiarkan Gongchan yang mendominasi ciuman. Lidah Gongchan bergerak excited menelusuri tiap rongga dalam mulut Jinyoung. Ia bahkan menggigit dan menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Jinyoung secara bergantian. Membuat namja cantik itu melenguh dalam lumatan bibir Gongchan.

"Enggh…" Jinyoung mengarahkan tangan Gongchan menuju ke 'batangannya'. Membuat Gongchan tersentak dan menghentikan ciumannya mendapati 'junior' milik hyungnya itu ternyata sudah menegang. Membentuk gundukan di celananya.

"Setelah semua ini, kalau cuma ciuman saja tidak cukup, kan?" Tanya Jinyoung mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual.

Gongchan emang mulai excited sih, tapi kalau harus bertindak lebih dari ini di tempat umum… kayaknya enggak deh!

"Hyung, sudahlah. Ini sudah…"

Jinyoung mulai membuka kaitan ikat pinggangnya. Gongchan membeku. Tak sanggup berkata – kata.

Jinyoung menarik turun risleting celananya dengan menggunakan tangan Gongchan, "Kau bisa melanjutkannya… di tempat yang paling pribadi… seperti yang kau inginkan…" Tukas Jinyoung dengan nada mendesah seksi dan seduktif.

"Hyung… kumohon." Pinta Gongchan memelas sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jinyoung. Tapi tidak bisa. Nih orang kurus – kurus kok kuat banget ya cengkramannya?!

"Aku tidak mau kalah dari Sandeul untuk melakukan ini padamu…" Jinyoung masih saja menatap Gongchan dengan wajah horny ala serigala jablay di malam bulan madunya.

Jinyoung menurunkan celananya sedikit dengan tangan Gongchan yang masih berada dalam genggamannya, mengekspos celana dalam beserta paha putih mulusnya. Setelah itu ia kembali meletakkan tangan Gongchan di atas 'batangannya' yang menegang keras.

"Bukalah, Channie… atau kau mau aku yang melakukannya untukmu?" Tanya Jinyoung masih dengan tatapan penuh hasrat dan nada menggoda yang bitchy.

Malaikat baik hati dan Setan penuh birahi sekarang sedang bertarung di dalam diri Gongchan.

_Lari! Kabur! Pergi dari sini!_

_Wah, besar juga… kenapa tidak kau nikmati saja dulu?_

Jinyoung menggerakkan tangan Gongchan naik turun di 'batangannya', membuat namja itu terangsang sendiri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat – kuat berusaha menahan desahan nikmat yang memalukan dari mulutnya.

"Channie-yaa, kenapa kau malah diam? Aku gak bisa nunggu lebih lama lagi nih…enghh…"

_Duh… kenapa rumah sakit ini mendadak sepi?! Kemana semua orang? Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah gak ada yang lewat?! _

_Pergi! Pergi! Pergi! Ini sudah keterlaluan! _

Gongchan menarik tangannya kasar. Ia berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Yah! Channie! Tunggu!" Seru Jinyoung.

Gongchan tidak menoleh, ia terus melangkah cepat – cepat menuju pintu.

"Gongchan! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?!" Jinyoung buru – buru memakai celananya dan berlari mengejar Gongchan.

"Jinyoung hyung kau sama bodohnya! Aku pergi saja!" Gongchan melangkah cepat – cepat menuruni tangga di pintu keluar.

Jinyoung menahan tangan Gongchan, "Yah! Dengar dulu. Yang tadi itu…"

"UWAHH!" Gongchan berteriak kesakitan karena yang dicengkram Jinyoung adalah tangan kanannya yang bengkak.

"Ah, maaf…" Jinyoung tanpa sadar melepaskan pegangannya.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Gongchan jatuh terguling – guling di tangga. Dia terkapar mengenaskan di anak tangga paling bawah.

"GONGCHAAN!"

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau divonis akan sembuh seminggu lagi? Bukannya itu cuma tergores pecahan kaca? Dan apa – apaan hasil ronsen ini… tulangmu retak? Kenapa bisa retak?"

Gongchan menunduk. Bingung musti bilang apa.

"Tadi… tadi aku kepleset di tangga rumah sakit."

"Aigoo, kau kok sekarang jadi ceroboh begitu sih, Channie?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap prihatin, "Makanya jangan kebanyakan mengkhayal! Sampai ada tangga di depanmu saja kau gak sadar."

Gongchan melirik Jinyoung dengan pandangan menyalahkan. Jinyoung tersenyum getir sambil mengucap , "Maaf…" tanpa suara.

"Terus besok – besok apa? Jatuh dari lantai dua? Kenapa gak sekalian saja kau terjun dari menara?" Tukas Siwon dengan nada sarkastik.

"Yeobo, sudahlah, retaknya juga kan gak parah. Jadi gak usah dibesar - besarkan begitu." Tukas Kyuhyun menenangkan suaminya.

"Ini pasti gara – gara Jinyoung hyung." Tuduh Sandeul.

Kedua orangtuanya beralih menatap Sandeul dan Jinyoung bergantian.

"Pasti kau tadi berulah lagi kan, hyung? Makanya Channie sampai harus buru – buru pergi terus akhirnya kepleset di tangga. Pasti karena kau yang mengejarnya! Kalau Channie turun tangga dengan tenang – tenang saja mana mungkin bakal kepleset." Tebak Sandeul hampir tepat.

Appa dan ummanya menatap Jinyoung dengan mata memicing.

"Jinnie, benarkah itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Jinyoung menunduk takut, tidak berani menatap wajah ummanya yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Yaa… emang sih, i-ini semua salahku, bukan salah Gongchan, jadi appa dan mama tolong jangan marahi dia lagi." Jinyoung mengakui kesalahannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Tanya Siwon tenang namun mematikan.

Gongchan dan Jinyoung membisu. Saling liat – liatan. Jinyoung melirik Sandeul dengan tatapan menyalahkan. Sandeul membalas dengan seringai evil.

"Yaa… kuakui, tadi aku memang berusaha menggoda Gongchan, tapi… percayalah appa, mama, bukan cuma aku yang begitu. Sandeul juga!" Jinyoung menuding Sandeul, "Dia malah sampai pakai baju perawat segala." Ternyata Jinyoung gak mau 'jatuh' sendiri, dia juga nyeret Sandeul. Walau bagaimanapun yang pertama kali punya niat busuk kan Sandeul. Jadi dia gak boleh lolos begitu saja, pikir Jinyoung.

"Ba-baju perawat…?" Kyuhyun melongo shock.

"A-APA?!" Sandeul kaget sendiri, "I-itu tidak benar…" Sandeul menghentikan pembelaan dirinya saat tatapan tajam Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini beralih padanya, "Ehm, maksudku… yeah, tapi itu cuma bercanda kok. Sungguh! Ya, kan Channie?" Sandeul melirik Gongchan, minta dukungan.

Kalau sudah kepalang basah ya sekalian aja nyemplung. Gak usah tanggung – tanggung, begitu pikir Gongchan.

Jadi Gongchan dengan serta – merta menjawab: "Tidak."

Tamatlah riwayat Sandeul.

.

.

.

.

"Ini semua gara – gara kau, hyung. Kita jadi dihukum gak boleh menemui atau mengikuti Gongchan di luar rumah selama sebulan penuh. Bayangkan. Sebulan!"

"Terus kenapa? Toh kita masih bisa sering ketemu di rumah." Tukas Jinyoung enteng.

"I-iya juga sih…"

Ponsel di meja belajar Jinyoung bergetar, namja itu segera meraihnya, ternyata ada sms dari Shinwoo.

**Shinwoo : Hei, besok mau temani aku ke toko buku?**

Ke toko buku? Boleh juga. Kebetulan dia juga pengen nyari buku sejarah. Jinyoung segera mengetik balasannya.

Gak lama, ponsel Sandeul juga bergetar melantunkan lagu 'SOLO DAY' nya B1A4 dengan volume maksimum.

Nama 'Baro Tupai Sialan' tertera di layar hape.

Sandeul memutar bola matanya malas kemudian menonaktifkan hapenya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau matikan?" Tanya Jinyoung heran.

Sandeul mengedikkan bahu, "Palingan namja jelek itu ingin memaksaku menemaninya jalan lalu dia akan menggombaliku macam – macam. Aku sedang malas meladeninya."

"Mwo? Baro?"

"Ya iyalah, hyung! Memangnya siapa lagi sih di dunia ini yang bisa membuatku jengkel selain dia? Oh iya, kau juga sering membuatku jengkel. Kau nomor satu, sedangkan dia di urutan kedua."

Jinyoung ngakak, "Hei jangan dendam begitu. Lagipula kita berdua sudah impas. Sama – sama dapat hukuman."

Sandeul mencibir.

Jinyoung mengusap – usap kepala adiknya, "Kalau cemberut begitu kau jadi semakin mirip dengan bebek."

"Issh!" Sandeul menepis tangan Jinyoung yang nemplok di kepalanya, "Gak usah pegang – pegang! Aku masih kesal padamu."

Jinyoung tertawa lagi.

"Ya sudah, Deullie. Aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat malam adikku yang bawel."

Sandeul hanya mendengus.

Jinyoung keluar dari kamar Sandeul, hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi perjalanannya terhenti di depan pintu kamar Gongchan. Perasaan bersalahnya muncul lagi. Jinyoung menghela napas. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar perkataan maaf.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Gongchan berpaling dari buku soal – soal ujian dihadapannya.

"Buruk." Jawab Gongchan, "Aku jadi tidak bisa menulis dan tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa."

Jinyoung menghela napas. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin membesar.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu belajar?"

Gongchan berdecak, "Tidak perlu, hyung. Nanti ujung – ujungnya kau malah mengajakku melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak." Tolak Gongchan trauma.

"Tidak, kok. Aku janji kali ini aku akan benar – benar membantumu. Sini bukunya." Jinyoung menyambar buku tebal itu dari tangan Gongcan.

"Yah!"

Jinyoung tidak menghiraukan seruan protes Gongchan. Buku itu kini sudah berpindah di pangkuannya.

"Kalau kita membahas pelajaran yang ada di teks book ini seolah – olah seperti sedang mengobrol kan itu juga merupakan metode belajar yang bagus. Kau bisa sekalian menghapalnya. Jadi kau gak perlu menggunakan tanganmu." Saran Jinyoung tersenyum manis, "Aku juga dulu sering begini sama Shinwoo waktu menjelang ujian. Dan ini efektif, lho."

Gongchan mengangguk – angguk, "Wah, boleh juga tuh saranmu, hyung."

"Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku?" Jinyoung menatap Gongchan penuh harap.

Gongchan tersenyum tulus kemudian mengangguk, "Yaa, apa boleh buat. Habisnya aku paling gak tahan marah lama – lama dengan kalian."

Seringai di wajah Jinyoung melebar, "Channie, mulai sekarang aku akan membantumu belajar. Aku akan terus membantumu meskipun tanganmu sudah sembuh."

Dag. Dig. Dug.

_Aku ini kenapa sih!?_

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

A/N: Di chapter ini masih seputar persaingan gak penting dua namja mesum kita, Jinyoung dan Sandeul. Semakin lama cerita saya jadi semakin 'rada -

rada' ya (''-.-)...

Dan sayang sekali aku gak sempet nampilin Baro sama CNU disini, maybe in the next chapter. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku nampilin Chanyeol

sebagai spesial guest ^^. kali ini dia berperan sebagai cewek dan pacar Kris, kakaknya Tao. kalau ada yang nanya kenapa musti Chanyeol, ya

suka - suka gue dong :-p!

secara Gongchan udah rela ngorbanin tangannya demi nyelamatin dia, jadi gak sopan aja kesannya kalau si Chanyeol ini gak nongol dan say

thanks. Tau deh nih raksasa imut bakalan tampil lagi atau enggak, belum kepikiran ^^

Butuh banget saran dan masukan kalian .. secara ini cerita masih on-going, jadi kalian bebas bantuin saya ngasih ide gitu kek gimana baiknya

biar cerita ini gak buntu...


	4. Chapter 3

**Gotcha!**

* * *

**Cast in this part: Gongchan, Jinyoung, Sandeul, Siwon (appa) , GS!Kyuhyun (eomma), Shinwoo (CNU), Baro  
**

**Genre: School Life, AU, OOC, Romance, Incest, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Yadong**

**Length: Chapter**

**WARNING: Please don't bash and don't be a silent reader!**

**Rating: M (NC-17)**

**Typo, Bahasa campur aduk x,x**

**Disclaimer:**

Para pemain milik keluarga mereka masing - masing dan milik Tuhan. FF ini murni keluaran dari otak nista dan yadong saya.

**Summary**

Gongchan memiliki dua saudara tiri yang mencintainya dan saling bersaing memperebutkannya dengan cara yang penuh nafsu. Mereka bahkan tidak malu – malu untuk mengekspresikan hal itu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hal ini tentu saja sangat merepotkan dan membuat Gongchan pusing tujuh keliling. Gak tanggung – tanggung, mereka juga sering curi – curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk bisa berduaan saja dengan Sang Adik Tercinta.

* * *

**^^Selamat Membaca^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Syukurlah Gongchan sudah sembuh."

"Iya syukurlah."

"Jadi kita bisa melihatnya main basket lagi."

"Tapi gak apa – apa nih?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita kan melanggar hukuman."

"Siapa bilang kita melanggar? Kita kan tidak mengikutinya atau menemuinya. Kita hanya mengawasinya dari jauh."

"Iya ya, hyung. Kau benar."

Sementara di kejauhan sana, dibalik pagar kawat yang mengelilingi lapangan, Gongchan tengah berlari sambil mendribble bola oranye itu di tangannya. Melewati tiga orang pemain dengan lincahnya, melakukan passing, menyelinap lagi di antara dua pemain, menangkap operan bola, berhasil mencapai ring, melakukan jump shoot dan goaalll!

Sandeul dan Jinyoung terpana dibuatnya.

"Hyung, pipimu merah tuh."

"Kau juga Deullie."

Gongchan kini terlihat sedang berlari ke sudut lain lapangan, tak lupa melakukan tos dengan teman – teman timnya.

"Gongchan keren ya, hyung."

"Beruntungnya kita punya adik setampan itu."

"Iya, kita beruntung."

"Dan dia tampak seksi kalau sedang berkeringat begitu."

"…"

"…"

"Hyung, jangan buat aku horny dong!" Pekik Sandeul dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Kamu horny kenapa? Orang aku ngomongnya biasa aja." Jawab Jinyoung kalem.

"Kayaknya seru nih. Boleh gabung gak?"

Kedua orang itu tersentak kaget dan kompak menoleh mendengar celetukan yang tiba – tiba nongol di belakang mereka.

"Shinwoo?"

"Dongwoo hyung?"

"Kalian berdua ngapain jongkok – jongkok disini?" Tanya Shinwoo berusaha menahan tawa geli. Namja itu mengenakan kaos oblong putih dengan jaket hoodie biru dan celana training warna navy. Di sekelilingnya tampak tiga orang namja lain dengan style yang sama sedang cengar – cengir sambil menatap heran.

Jinyoung gelagapan, "Ka… kami…"

Sandeul juga, "Kami… sedang…"

"Sedang menonton adik kami latihan. Seperti yang kau lihat." Akhirnya Jinyoung berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Habis siapa yang gak grogi plus salah tingkah coba kalau kedapatan 'fangirling' adik sendiri kayak gini? Apalagi ketiga teman Shinwoo juga ngeliatinnya gitu banget. Bikin Jinyoung dan Sandeul menunduk malu, gak berani natap muka mereka.

"Menonton adik kalian latihan?"

Kedua orang itu mengangguk.

"Dengan teropong?" Shinwoo menunjuk teropong di tangan Sandeul dan di leher Jinyoung.

Sandeul menyembunyikan teropongnya di balik punggung.

Tawa geli Shinwoo nyaris meledak, "Pfft… dan di balik semak – semak?"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Shinwoo. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Jinyoung membela diri, "Kami begini karena sedang menjalani masa hukuman."

"Kalian dihukum? Kenapa?" Tanya Shinwoo penasaran.

"Pokoknya ceritanya panjang." Jawab Sandeul murung.

"Ya, intinya kami dilarang menemui dan mengikutinya selama sebulan. Dan masa hukuman kami baru akan berakhir dua minggu lagi." Jelas Jinyoung dengan wajah sedih.

"Dan karena kalian 'gatal' tidak menguntitnya selama itu jadi kalian memata – matainya dengan cara seperti ini?" Lanjut Shinwoo tepat sasaran.

"Ini bukan menguntit! Tapi mengawasi." Kilah Sandeul.

"Ya, dan kami tidak memata – matainya. Kami hanya menontonnya latihan basket." Timpal Jinyoung.

Shinwoo mengibaskan tangan tanda terserah, "Semau kalian deh."

Ketiga namja di belakang Shinwoo cengengesan sambil geleng – geleng kepala. Jinyoung cuma bisa berdoa semoga saja setelah ini Shinwoo tidak ilfill untuk berteman dengannya.

"Hei Jinnie, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas fisikamu, belum?"

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Belum. Memangnya kau sudah?"

"Ya." Jawab Shinwoo, "Besok deadline, lho."

"Yaaah… aku belum sama sekali. Bisa aku lihat punyamu?"

Shinwoo geleng – geleng kepala sambil berdecak kayak kakek – kakek, "Anak muda jaman sekarang."

"Ayolaah? Plis plis plis plis plis plis…"

Shinwoo mengendikkan bahu, "Kalau kau mau, setelah ini aku akan langsung pulang. Kau bisa ikut sambil sekalian mengerjakannya di rumahku. Akan kuajari." Tring! Shinwoo tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putih nan rapi ala iklan pasta gigi.

"Woow… ajari apa nih?" Seru salah seorang teman Shinwoo. Mereka pun tertawa – tawa.

"Ajari pelajaran fisika lah, piktor! Makanya jangan majalah porno melulu yang dibaca." Ledek Shinwoo balik.

"Yah! Gak usah buka aib juga kali." Jawab namja itu yang langsung disoraki oleh kedua temannya.

Jinyoung memperhatikan ketiga namja itu. Tidak ada satupun yang dia kenal. Mungkin anak sekolah lain.

"Jadi gimana, Jinnie? Kau mau ikut?"

Jinyoung menatap Sandeul meminta persetujuan. Adiknya itu membalas dengan anggukan sambil mengacungkan jempol. Jinyoung menatap Shinwoo lagi.

"Baiklah."

"Beneran? Terus acara memata – mataimu gimana?" Tanya Shinwoo tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak apa – apa. Masih ada hari esok."

Shinwoo terkekeh. Jinyoung akan berubah menjadi orang lain yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat jika sudah menyangkut soal Gongchan. Jujur saja, seringkali hal itu membuatnya iri. Ya. Sebenarnya diam – diam ia memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap teman baiknya ini.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya, kamarku agak berantakan."

Mata Jinyoung jelalatan ke segala penjuru kamar. Bukan agak lagi, tapi berantakan banget. Sedetik kemudian dia ikut sibuk membantu Shinwoo membersihkan kamarnya.

"Kau mau minum apa, Jinnie?" Tanya Shinwoo. Kamarnya sudah lebih rapi sekarang.

"Apa aja deh. Asal jangan air putih."

Shinwoo tertawa, "Sial. Kau tahu saja kalau aku lagi banyak persediaan."

"Mwo? Berarti kau punya minuman itu?"

Shinwoo tidak perlu bertanya minuman apa yang dimaksud Jinyoung, "Kau mau mabuk di siang hari? Itu gila namanya!"

"Jadi kau punya, kan?" Tanyanya tidak menggubris penolakan Shinwoo.

Alih – alih menjawab, Shinwoo malah menatapnya tajam, "Kita akan mengerjakan tugas Fisika atau apa?"

Jinyoung berdecak sambil mengibaskan tangan, "Oh yeah, tentu saja, Tuan Membosankan!"

Shinwoo menghela napas, "Ya, aku memang membosankan. Tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu juga." Jawabnya dengan dengan senyum penuh arti.

Belum sempat Jinyoung berkomentar, namja itu sudah ngeloyor keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

"Dapat kau sekarang!"

Sandeul terlonjak kaget karena Baro tiba – tiba nongol dari balik pohon, "Yah! Kau ini bikin kaget saja! Ngapain kau ada disini?! Jangan – jangan kau mengikutiku, ya?!"

"Mengikutimu? Jangan geer ya! Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja."

Sandeul mencibir, "Alasan."

"Kau kemana saja sih? Sudah tiga minggu lebih kau tidak pernah membalas smsku dan mengangkat telponku."

"Tidak ada alasan."

"Bohong. Pasti kau marah, kan?"

"Tidak. Males aja." Sandeul tetap acuh.

Baro gondok dengan tingkah Sandeul yang suka sok misterius dan sok jual mahal, "Yah! Sebenarnya kau masih menganggapku apa tidak, sih?"

"Tidak. Jadi sekarang bisakah kau minggir? Karena aku capek sekali."

Baro buru – buru menahan tangan Sandeul, "Aku belum selesai bicara." Tandasnya tajam.

"Aku sudah selesai." Balas Sandeul tak kalah tajam. Ia menyentakkan tangan Baro, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi genggaman tangan namja itu makin menguat, "Baro! Lepas! Kau ini kenapa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kau memperlakukanku seperti sampah dan kau selalu mengabaikanku seolah – olah aku tidak ada."

"Siapa suruh kau mau denganku? Sudah kutegaskan berkali – kali kan kalau hubungan kita ini hanya sandiwara! Jadi kau tidak berhak menuntut lebih. Aku ini kan cuma tamengmu saja. Agar kau bisa terbebas dari para fans maniakmu itu."

"Dan bukankah sudah kutegaskan berkali – kali kalau perasaanku sekarang sudah berubah? Aku benar – benar mencintaimu!"

Sandeul menghela napas. Dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Pasalnya namja yang sudah ia kencani selama tiga bulan ini sama sekali belum berhasil membuatnya berdebar – debar sampai susah tidur. Padahal dulu niatnya dia terima Baro biar gak terlalu berharap terus sama adiknya. Tapi sekarang kok malah makin tergila – gila? Saking tergila – gilanya sampai bikin dia kehilangan akal sehat. Sandeul sadar itu sangat tidak baik. Untuk itulah mengapa ia terima – terima aja pernyataan cinta namja ini. Gak peduli apapun alasannya.

Baro tersenyum getir, "Kenapa? Karena aku bukan adikmu?"

Sandeul menggeleng pelan, "Baro! Kumohon. Aku sedang tidak mood berdebat denganmu."

"Yeah, aku sudah mendengar itu satu juta kali." Ujar Baro muak.

"Terus sekarang apa maumu?" Tanya Sandeul jutek.

Baro menggenggam kedua tangan Sandeul dan menatapnya intens, "Aku ingin kau memberiku kesempatan lagi. Aku yakin kali ini aku pasti berhasil mengalihkan perasaanmu."

"Aku sudah mendengar itu satu juta kali." Ujar Sandeul mengcopas perkataan Baro.

Baro semakin menguatkan genggamannya. Kali ini ia mengecup punggung tangan Sandeul bergantian.

"Yes, please? Ayolaah?" Pintanya dengan nada yang susah ditolak.

Sandeul berpikir sesaat, kemudian menghela napas keras – keras, "Iya deh."

Baro manyun, "Gak iklas."

"Yah! Masih mending kuterima." Ketus Sandeul.

Baro perlahan – lahan menarik sudut bibirnya, menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, "Terima kasih, chagiya. Saranghae." Ia menarik Sandeul dalam pelukannya.

Sandeul bisa merasakan debaran jantung Baro berdetak di dadanya. Semoga saja suatu saat ia bisa seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi nanti Gongchan akan mendaftar di sekolah kita?"

Jinyoung mengangguk, ia masih fokus menyalin jawaban Shinwoo di bukunya.

"Heran. Kalau aku jadi dia aku akan pindah ke luar negeri sekalian biar gak usah ketemu kalian lagi."

Jinyoung tertawa, "Adik kecilku yang manis tidak akan melakukan itu."

Shinwoo monyong – monyong menirukan perkataan Jinyoung tanpa suara.

"Hei, ini yang nomor lima kenapa jawabannya bisa mines?"

"Lihat dan cermati baik – baik soalnya, biar berapa kalipun kau kerja hasilnya akan tetap mines."

Jinyoung mengedikkan bahu, tidak ambil pusing. Kalau sudah si professor ahli rumus ini yang bilang, berarti sudah tidak diragukan lagi kebenarannya.

"Okay."

"Tapi kalau kudengar dari penuturanmu tadi, sepertinya dia tidak akan diterima di sekolah kita. Jangankan diterima, dia juga pasti tidak akan lulus ujian."

Jinyoung berkacak pinggang, "Yah! Berani – beraninya kau doain adikku yang jelek – jelek." Serunya tak terima.

"Bukan doain, tapi itu akan jadi kenyataan."

"Sok tau!"

"Lho, emang iya, kan? Lihat saja sekarang. Dia bahkan hampir tidak punya kesempatan untuk belajar. Karena apa? Karena kalian selalu bertingkah seperti benalu di sekelilingnya."

Dikatain 'benalu' mau tidak mau bikin Jinyoung nyesek juga. Tapi perkataan Shinwoo tadi emang bener sih. Jadi Jinyoung gak bisa marah.

Diamnya Jinyoung itu berarti tanda kalau dia sependapat, "Hei, beri dia ruang, oke? Kalian tidak mau menyulitkannya terus, kan?"

Jinyoung mengangguk, "Ya, kau benar."

"Tapi…"

Jinyoung menatap Shinwoo.

"Gak apa – apa sih kalau kau mau jadi benalu di sekelilingku." Tukas Shinwoo salting sendiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ha? Mwo?"

Shinwoo tepok jidad. Ini orang pake telmi segala lagi!

"Tidak jadi. Lupakan saja!"

.

.

.

.

Gongchan menjejerkan buku – buku tebal itu di depannya. Ada kumpulan buku – buku soal dari tahun 2011 sampai yang keluaran terbaru.

"Aku tidak mau terjebak dalam perangkap mereka lagi." Tekadnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu utama terbuka dan nongollah Jinyoung dari balik pintu.

"Oh, hyung. Kau sudah pulang." Ujar Gongchan saat melihat hyungnya itu masuk sambil menenteng sepatu.

Jinyoung melemparkan senyum sekilas dan langsung menuju dapur. Mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dari dalam kulkas dan menegak isinya.

"Baru pulang sekolah, hyung?"

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Tidak. Habis kerja tugas di rumah Shinwoo."

Gongchan mengangguk, "Oooh."

"Appa dan mama mana?"

"Ada tuh di kamar." Jawab Gongchan sambil tetap fokus pada buku soal dihadapannya.

Jinyoung membuka lemari di dapur satu persatu.

"Sudah kuduga. Mama gak masak." Keluhnya. Ini berarti pekerjaan untuknya.

"Hyung, bikin Chajangmyeon dong? Aku lagi pengen." Pinta Gongchan dengan senyum angelic peluluh hatinya.

"Boleh. Apa sih yang enggak buat adikku?" Jawab Jinyoung dengan senyum tak kalah manis, "Tapi aku mau mandi dan ganti baju dulu. Sudah bau keringat nih. Bentar ya." Jinyoung ngeloyor ke kamarnya.

Gongchan mengacungkan dua jempolnya, "Sip deh!"

Tapi belum ada dua menit, Jinyoung udah keluar lagi dari kamarnya.

Gongchan mengernyit heran melihat Jinyoung malah duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya, "Lho? Ada apa, hyung? Bukannya kau mau mandi?"

"Hmm… itu, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu…"

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

Jinyoung meraih tangan Gongchan dan menggenggamnya. Gongchan tidak jadi protes karena raut wajah Jinyoung yang kelihatan sangat serius.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tidak mengenakkan yang menimpamu kemarin – kemarin. Aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini. Mulai saat ini aku akan bersikap layaknya seorang kakak yang baik."

Alis Gongchan bertaut heran, "Hyung? Kau habis kesurupan ya?"

Jinyoung tetap melanjutkan acara minta maafnya, "Aku baru sadar karena ulah dan perbuatanku yang sering mengganggumu, kau jadi tidak punya waktu untuk belajar." Tukas Jinyoung dengan tampang bersalah.

"Eh… engg…" Gongchan bingung bercampur heran, "Gak juga kok."

"Tapi Channie…"

"Gongchan? Hyung?"

Kedua orang itu menoleh dan mendapati Sandeul sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Oh, Sandeul hyung juga sudah pulang rupanya."

Sandeul mendekat, "Kalian sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang meminta maaf pada Channie." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Benarkah?"

Jinyoung mengangguk.

"Well, kebetulan sekali..." Sandeul ikut duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Jinyoung, "Aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu." Tukasnya sambil meraih satu tangan Gongchan.

Gongchan menatap bingung dua wajah di depannya itu bergantian.

"Ini kalian ada apa sih? Habis dapat pencerahan ya?"

"Kami akan berubah menjadi kakak yang baik." Sahut Jinyoung dan Sandeul kompak.

"Mulai sekarang kami tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Dan tidak akan minta ciuman lagi." Tekad Jinyoung berapi – api.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan itu…?" Sandeul ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Jinyoung tegas.

Sandeul mengangguk, "Ya, supaya kau bisa sedikit lebih tenang…"

"Karena kau berpikir kita sudah terlalu berlebihan kepadamu."

Gongchan menatap dua orang itu dengan seksama. Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah: _Mereka serius gak, ya?! _

Gongchan menghela napas, "Aku bangga dengan keputusan kalian." Tukas Gongchan akhirnya, "Jujur saja, waktu kalian menggangguku, aku jadi tidak bisa tenang untuk belajar."

"Berjuanglah!"

"Ya, lakukan yang terbaik!"

"Kami akan mendukungmu!"

"Fighting!"

Gongchan tersenyum lega melihat kedua kakaknya begitu bersemangat.

_Baguslah. Sepertinya mereka sudah berubah…_

"Ohh…"

"Ahhh!"

Ketiga orang itu terpaku.

"Hei, pelankan suaramu! Gongchan sedang belajar di ruang keluarga!"

"Tenang aja, dia gak akan dengar suara kita… ohhh!"

"Mmmm… Ahhhhh! Lagiii…"

"Ahhh… Ohhh yeaahh!"

Ketiga orang itu semakin membeku di tempat.

_Mereka…_

_Mereka ngapain?!_

Tiba – tiba suasanya berubah jadi gak enak.

"Eh, kalian dengar sesuatu gak?" Tanya Gongchan canggung.

Jinyoung menggeleng kencang, "Ah, gak tuh. Emangnya suara apa?"

"Sepertinya suara orang terangsang…"

Sandeul dapat death glare dari Jinyoung dan Gongchan. Gimana, sih! Orang mau akting pura – pura budek. Dasar gak kompak!

Gongchan langsung menyambar mini radio yang dilengkapi dengan antenna kecil dari dalam lemari, "Ayo kita dengar radio sambil belajar."

Jinyoung tepuk tangan pura – pura excited, "Wahh, ide bagus! Kita mau dengar siaran apa?"

"Entahlah. Siaran apa aja boleh." Tukas Gongchan sambil memanjangkan antenna dan menekan tombol On.

Begitu radio berhasil dinyalakan, suara macho nan seksi seorang penyiar pria langsung mengambil alih ruangan. Menggantikan suara – suara 'gaib' tadi. Baguslah.

"_Selanjutnya pertanyaan dari Jo Hwangmin dari SMA Jeoson, murid kelas 3 – A_."

Ketiga orang itu menyimak dengan baik.

"_Kalau kau mendengar tetanggamu sedang bercinta, apakah kau bisa konsentrasi belajar?_"

Ketiga orang itu membeku di tempat. Kali ini merinding. Kok sikonnya pas banget ya?

Terdengar suara gelak tawa renyah pria lain, "_Hahahahah… itu hanya sebuah gangguan kecil. Kalau aku boleh jujur, misalnya jika orangtuaku yang sedang bercinta, hal pertama yang kukatakan adalah: Boleh gak aku ikutan?!_"

"_Tapi…_"

KRASSHH!

Siaran mesum itu berakhir karena radionya udah keburu di lempar Jinyoung ke tembok.

Sandeul dan Gongchan melongo takjub.

.

.

.

.

Kita intip aja deh kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka lagi ngapain ya…

"Aduh, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku minta maaf. Ini gara – gara aku mendengar sesuatu dari ruang sebelah."

"Ohh… aku kira Jinyoung dan Sandeul sedangg…"

"Sudah, tidak usah khawatirkan mereka. Sekarang bagaimana teknikku? Ada peningkatan gak?"

"Ahhhh! Iya, enak banget. Tolong di sebelah sini lagi, yeobo." Pinta Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pinggangnya.

Siwon segera memindahkan tangannya dan memijat di area yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun.

Iya. Benar sodara – sodara…

Mereka sedang pijat – pijatan rupanya. Dasar dua orang ini! Bikin salah paham aja.

(Hayooo… udah pada mikir yang enggak – enggak, kan?)

.

.

.

.

Sekarang kita balik lagi di ruang keluarga…

Ketiga orang itu masih tidak beranjak juga dari tempat. Sibuk nguping dengan pikiran masing – masing.

"Tambah lagi… aku masih kurang… ohhhh!"

Gongchan buru – buru membereskan buku – bukunya, "Lebih baik aku belajar di kamarku saja." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah." Sahut Sandeul.

Gongchan menoleh, "Jadi kalian gimana?"

"Aku mau tidur." Tukas Jinyoung.

Sandeul mengangguk setuju, "Ya. Sebaiknya kita tidur saja deh."

Mau tidak mau mereka harus melewati pintu kamar orangtua mereka. Karena Cuma itulah satu – satunya jalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua.

Semakin mendekati kamar appa dan ummanya. Suara – suara itu kedengaran semakin jelas.

"Ouggghh… yeaahhh! Auhhhhh….!"

Baik Gongchan, Sandeul, maupun Jinyoung hanya diam tanpa kata. Masih sibuk dengan perasaan dan pikiran mereka masing – masing. Kalau soal tampang jangan ditanya lagi deh. Tomat busuk aja masih kalah merah sama tampang mereka.

Jinyoung berjalan ke kamarnya, Sandeul juga masuk ke kamarnya, hanya Gongchan yang masih di depan pintu. Menghayal sebentar sambil tarik napas. Setelah terdiam gak jelas di depan pintu, akhirnya dia masuk juga.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Hei! Kalian ngapain ikut masuk ke kamarku?! Keluar!"

"Eh.. maaf!"

"Kami gak sengaja!"

BLAM! Pintu terbanting keras di depan mereka.

"Jadi… apa kau sudah semangat, hyung?"

Jinyoung tersentak, "A-ap… apa?!" Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah.

Sandeul menatap Jinyoung lekat – lekat sambil tersenyum penuh makna, "Gak usah pura – pura. Ketahuan kok dari wajahmu."

Jinyoung emosi. Masih sempat – sempatnya bocah ini memanas – manasinya disaat seperti ini?!

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu! Selamat malam!"

BLAM! Pintu kamar Jinyoung terbanting menutup.

Bahkan di dalam kamarpun, Jinyoung masih bisa mendengar suara tawa keras Sandeul yang kedengaran puas sekali. Sialan! Ini semua gara – gara appa dan mama. Bisa – bisa rusak nih niat baiknya!

.

.

.

.

_Ini gawat! Walaupun Jinyoung hyung dan Sandeul hyung tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, pasti aku akan kena 'serangan' lagi!_

_Calm down, Gongchan. Tenang. Kau harus tetap tenang_…

Gongchan berbaring di atas kasur. Sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi wajah Jinyoung dan Sandeul malah muncul dalam otaknya. Wajah horny dan full of lust mereka. Dengan tubuh yang naked dan…

_Shit! Apa sih yang kupikirkan?! _

_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak! Kalau begini terus, aku bisa gagal menghadapi ujian nanti!_

Gongchan buru – buru bangkit dari kasur dan langsung duduk di depan meja belajar.

"Baiklah, aku harus melakukan sesuatu…" gumamnya.

Tok, tok, tok. Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu.

_Pasti itu salah satu dari mereka_

Gongchan berjalan ke pintu. Membukanya dan…

"Eh, Jinyoung hyung? Ada apa?"

Jinyoung tersenyum canggung sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "A-apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Channie?" Tanyanya.

Gongchan tampak berpikir, "Untuk saat ini gak ada."

Jinyoung menelan ludah, masih saja tampak grogi, "Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ambilkan cemilan untukmu…"

_Pembohong!_

Gongchan menahan tangan Jinyoung, "Kau harus jujur. Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?"

Kalau Gongchan tidak salah lihat, tubuh namja dihadapannya ini nampak gemetaran dan ia terlihat sangat gelisah. Terus – menerus menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata Gongchan.

_Berusaha mati – matian menahan hasratmu, heh?_

Jinyoung perlahan – lahan membuka mulut, "To... tolong…"

Gongchan tertegun mendapati raut wajah Jinyoung yang dengan mudahnya berubah secepat kilat. Senyum dan wajah canggung itu kini berubah menjadi raut wajah penuh hasrat yang menggoda.

"Tolong kali iniii saja, Channie. Izinkan aku menciummu sekaliii ini saja…" Pintanya dengan nada manja.

_Oh my…_

Gongchan menepuk jidadnya, "Aishh! Bukankah kalian sudah berjanji tadi? Kalian sendiri kan yang bilang tidak akan menciumku lagi?"

Jinyoung mempoutkan bibir. Terlihat sangat kecewa, "Eh, jadi sama sekali gak boleh?"

"Makanya kalau kau gak bisa menepati janji, jangan suka berjanji!"

Jinyoung masih kelihatan tidak terima, "Tapi… tapi aku…"

"Ini semua karena kau mendengar suara dari kamar appa dan umma, kan?" Serang Gongchan yang langsung bikin Jinyoung mati kutu. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Gongchan menampilkan seringai miring penuh kemenangan, "Dari luar memang kau terlihat tenang. Tapi di pikiranmu, pasti kau ingin melakukan sex denganku, kan?"

Jinyoung membeku. Gongchan berhasil menelanjangi pikirannya.

Oke, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Da… DASAR BODOH!"

Gongchan di dorong hingga mendarat keras dengan punggungnya di kasur.

Jinyoung sudah berada diatasnya sekarang. Wajah memerahnya terlihat semakin jelas kalau dilihat dari dekat begini. Jantung Gongchan ikut berdebar dibuatnya.

Tak perlu menunggu persetujuan lagi, Jinyoung segera mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir Gongchan. Ciuman yang terjadi sangat messy dan full of tongue. Jinyoung melumat, mengulum serta menjilati bibir Gongchan dengan penuh nafsu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menelusuri tiap rongga dalam mulut Gongchan dengan lidahnya. Merasakan sensasi manis dan nikmat dari bibir Gongchan. Membuatnya melayang dan terbuai.

"Tunggu dulu…"

Jinyoung menghentikan ciumannya. Matanya menatap penuh tanya.

Belum sempat Jinyoung bertanya, Gongchan langsung membalik tubuhnya hingga kini posisinya berada di atas sedangkan Jinyoung di bawah.

"Sialan! Kalian pikir hanya kalian saja yang suka ciuman, heh?!"

Chu~! Dengan serta merta Gongchan melumat bibir Jinyoung. Mendominasi ciuman itu dengan lidahnya yang bergerak menjalari bibir dan rongga mulut Jinyoung. Saling bertukar saliva. Menggigit dan menghisap bibir Jinyoung hingga namja itu terpejam sambil melenguh merasakan nikmat. Kedua tangannya bergerak melingkari leher Gongchan.

Gongchan melepaskan ciumannya, kini bibirnya bergerak turun di leher Jinyoung.

"Ah, tunggu!" Jinyoung buru – buru melepaskan pelukannya dan menutupi lehernya.

Gongchan menatapnya heran.

"Jangan lakukan itu…"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menginginkan ini?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Kalau kau lakukan itu, nanti akan berbekas. Orang lain akan melihatnya…" tukasnya dengan suara manja yang seksi.

Gongchan terus menatapnya lurus, "Jadi hanya di mulut nih?"

Jinyoung menggeleng lagi, "Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku…" Ia mulai membuka kancing baju piyamanya satu persatu, "Lakukan di tempat yang tidak bisa dilihat orang…"

Kedua mata Gongchan melebar excited melihat Jinyoung kini mengekspos tubuh bagian atasnya yang naked. Hanya menyisakan celananya.

Jari – jemari Gongchan tanpa sadar tergerak dan menari di atas kulit porcelain Jinyoung yang putih pucat.

"Enghhh… s-stop… tea-ssing…" Desah Jinyoung menggelinjang di bawah kurungan tubuh Gongchan. Tapi Gongchan masih mau bermain – main sedikit. Kali ini ia menekan – nekan kedua nipple Jinyoung dengan jempolnya.

"Wahhh, hyung… nipplemu pink. Apa ini masih perawan?" Gongchan melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh untuk menggoda Jinyoung.

"Ahhhhhh, Channiee! Kubilang berhen..ti…ahhh!" Jinyoung berseru marah bercampur erangan nikmat, "Dan jangan panggil aku 'hyung'…"

"Gak mau, aku akan begini terus sampai kau panggil aku 'oppa'!" Gongchan menjulurkan lidah sambil mengedipkan mata jahil.

Gongchan menjilati kedua ujung nipple Jinyoung dengan lidahnya. Membuat namja cantik itu menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Baiklah, oppa! Cepaaatt… ahhhh…"

Gongchan menaikkan sebelah alis, "Cepat apa? Kau harus memintanya dengan manis, Jinnie."

'Batangan' di selangkangan Jinyoung sudah berdiri excited. Membuat celananya sesak dan menyakitkan.

Jinyoung menatap Gongchan penuh hasrat, "Oppa~" Desah Jinyoung dengan nada manja yang seksi, "Aku adalah milikmu malam ini. Silahkan lakukan apa saja sesukamu, oppa~"

Cukup sudah! Gongchan juga ikut terangsang mendengar Jinyoung memanggilnya 'oppa'. Membuat 'batangan' di celananya juga menegang. Ia langsung membuka paksa celana Jinyoung dan melemparnya secara random. Menyisakan celana dalam namja itu yang kini membentuk gundukan besar.

Gongchan mengelus batang kemaluan Jinyoung yang ereksi, "Wahh, wahh… lihat siapa yang semangat."

Wajah Jinyoung semakin blushing, "Berisik. Kau juga!"

Gongchan terkekeh. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera menyerang tubuh mulus Jinyoung dengan mulutnya. Menjilat dan menggigit nipplenya secara bergantian. Menyesap dan menciumi seluruh tubuh Jinyoung. Meninggalkan bekas gigitan pada tubuhnya tanpa ada bagian yang terlewatkan.

"Ahh…engghh…sshhh…ahhh!" Jinyoung terus mengeluarkan suara lenguhan yang membuat Gongchan semakin bergairah untuk menodai hyungnya ini. Ciuman Gongchan pun terus bergerak turun menuju area paling privasi. Gongchan membuka lebar – lebar paha Jinyoung, kemudian menarik celana dalamnya dan melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan. Memperlihatkan batang kemaluan Jinyoung yang kini berdiri tegak di udara terbuka.

Gongchan bersiul panjang, "Ini akan menarik."

"Hurry up, daddy~!"

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Gongchan menjilati dan menyesap penis Jinyoung naik turun seolah – olah itu adalah es krim. Membuat namja itu semakin menggelinjang dan semakin kuat mencengkram rambut Gongchan. Tangan Gongchan juga ikut aktif 'memainkan' testis namja cantik itu. Membuat desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulut Jinyoung semakin keras.

"Ssstt! Apa kau mau Sandeul mendengarnya?"

"Ahhh… oppa~ cepat lakukan sesuatu… enghh…"

"Hei, Oppa! Kau lupa menutup pintumu!"

Dua orang itu membeku mendengar suara lain yang menyahut dari belakang.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya Baro sama CNU nongol juga... (^o^). kok nih FF masih sunyi ya... :(? ayo dong temen - temen pada komen? butuh saran dan masukan nih


	5. Chapter 4

**Gotcha!**

* * *

**Cast in this part: Gongchan, Jinyoung, Sandeul, GS!Kyuhyun (eomma), Tao, Kai, Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Peniel, Donghae (Gongchan's teacher)  
**

**Kali ini special Crossdresser!Jinyoung and Sandeul**

**Genre: School Life, AU, OOC, Romance, Incest, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Yadong**

**Length: Chapter**

**WARNING: Please don't bash and don't be a silent reader!**

**Rating: M (NC-17)**

**Typo, Bahasa campur aduk x,x**

**Disclaimer:**

Para pemain milik keluarga mereka masing - masing dan milik Tuhan. FF ini murni keluaran dari otak nista dan yadong saya.

**Summary**

Gongchan memiliki dua saudara tiri yang mencintainya dan saling bersaing memperebutkannya dengan cara yang penuh nafsu. Mereka bahkan tidak malu – malu untuk mengekspresikan hal itu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hal ini tentu saja sangat merepotkan dan membuat Gongchan pusing tujuh keliling. Gak tanggung – tanggung, mereka juga sering curi – curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk bisa berduaan saja dengan Sang Adik Tercinta.

* * *

**^^Selamat Membaca^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Dua minggu kemudian. Hari ujian…

Kelas yang tadinya riuh, kini hening ketika Donghae ssaem masuk dan mulai membagi – bagikan kertas soal di tiap meja.

"Baiklah, ada beberapa hal yang perlu kalian ketahui sebelum ujian dimulai." Ujarnya memecah keheningan, "Pertama, letakkan kartu ujian di sudut meja."

Semua anak tak terkecuali Gongchan mulai meletakkan kartu masing – masing di sudut meja. Raut wajah mereka tampak tegang dan serius. Seperti para tentara yang hendak berlaga di medan perang.

"Bunyi bel adalah pertanda bagi kalian untuk mulai membalik kertas ujian dan mengerjakannya. Ingat, jika ada satu saja dari kalian yang saya dapati bermain curang… ujian berakhir! Selesai tidak selesai kalian harus mengumpulkannya." Tegas Donghae ssaem.

Sebagian peserta ujian tampak gelisah dan saling bertukar pandang. Donghae ssaem dikenal sebagai guru yang tegas dan konsisten. Jika ia mengatakan sesuatu, itu artinya benar – benar ya atau benar – benar tidak.

"Jadi… sampai sini ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Tidaakk." Sahut mereka kompak.

Hening beberapa saat. Disusul kemudian suara bel tanda masuk yang berbunyi.

"Nah, sekarang kalian sudah boleh mengerjakannya."

Gongchan mengeluarkan dua jimat pemberian kedua hyungnya. Jimat hasil buatan tangan mereka sendiri yang entah apa isinya. Karena dua orang itu mati – matian melarang dan mewanti – wanti agar Gongchan tidak membukanya. Katanya sih jimat tanda keberuntungan. Antara merasa bangga, terharu dan gak tega, akhirnya dia kantongin juga dua jimat itu kemana – mana.

"Jinyoung hyung, Sandeul hyung…" Gongchan menggenggam erat dua jimat itu di tangannya, "Aku pasti bisa."

.

.

.

.

"HUUATCHIIIMMM!"

Srooott! Sandeul menyedot kembali ingusnya yang udah setengah jalan menuju mulut, "Aduhh hidungku…" keluhnya.

Sroott! Jinyoung menyeka ingusnya dengan tissue kemudian menarik tissue lain lagi, "Hidungku juga…" timpalnya dengan suara bindeng.

Mereka mendadak terserang virus influenza. Mungkin itu gara – gara dua minggu terakhir ini ikut – ikutan begadang bantuin Gongchan belajar. Tapi anehnya, cuma mereka berdua yang sakit.

"Mungkin itu karena Gongchan masih muda."

"Yah! Jadi maksudmu kita ini tua, gitu?" Tukas Jinyoung tak terima.

"Maksudku, karena dia masih sangat muda dan enerjik, makanya daya tahan tubuhnya tinggi." Ralat Sandeul.

"Yaa… kalau dipikir – pikir lagi, aku sudah lama gak olahraga sih."

"Iya, terakhir kali olahraga waktu dua bulan yang lalu, itupun catur."

"Deullie, itu bukan olahraga namanya."

"Siapa bilang? Itu olahraga otak, tau!"

Jinyoung mengibaskan tangan tak peduli, "Ya sudah, terserah kau saja."

Sandeul melahap sup rumput laut hangatnya, "Aku yakin Gongchan pasti akan berusaha keras menjawab ujiannya."

Jinyoung menyendokkan satu suapan terakhir ke mulutnya, "Ya jelaslah dia berusaha keras. Kan biar bisa satu sekolah denganku." Ujarnya pede.

"Hei! Sama aku juga! Bukan cuma sama kamu aja, hyung!" Protes Sandeul melotot galak.

Jinyoung dan Sandeul saling melotot tajam. Melempar tatapan sinis. Mereka terus begitu selama beberapa saat.

"Aku menyerah." Jinyoung mengakhiri kontes saling tatapnya. Angkat bendera putih.

"Aku juga." Sandeul merosot di kursinya.

"Ini bukan hari yang bagus untuk bertengkar."

"Iya, kita gencatan senjata dulu untuk hari ini."

Keduanya kali ini makan dalam keheningan.

"Oh iya, mama mana?" Tanya Sandeul tiba – tiba.

"Tadi habis masak, mama langsung pergi. Katanya sih ada urusan." Tukas Jinyoung sembari membereskan meja makan dan membawa piring – piring kotor ke dapur.

"Dia pergi kerja dan membiarkan kedua anaknya yang sedang sakit terlantar di rumah?!"

"Kita kan cuma flu. Gak usah berlebihan begitu."

Sandeul mendengus, "Sama anaknya sendiri aja dia cuek, apalagi sama kita."

"Kamu gak boleh bicara begitu, akhir – akhir ini kan appa dan mama emang lagi banyak kerjaan. Toh udah syukur dia masih respek sama kita."

"Yeah. God bless us."

"Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong, kita udah lama nih gak ngunjungin umma." Ujar Jinyoung yang kini tengah mencuci piring.

Sandeul tepuk jidad, "Iya, ya aku baru ingat. Gara – gara sibuk sendiri. Jadi kapan nih kita ke makamnya?"

Jinyoung tampak berpikir, "Gimana kalau setelah pengumumannya Gongchan aja? Sekalian juga kita ajakin Gongchan kesana." Usulnya.

"Oke, ide bagus."

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sekolah, Gongchan tampak semangat dan fokus mengerjakan soal – soal ujiannya. Kalau saja ini di dalam komik, di punggung Gongchan udah ada api yang berkibar – kibar.

_Aku mengerti!_

Gongchan selesai mengerjakan soal nomor 30 dengan seringai puas. Kali ini berpindah ke soal berikutnya.

_Oh, aku baru ingat! Jinyoung hyung sudah mengajariku yang ini._

Kemudian pindah lagi ke soal berikutnya.

_Sandeul hyung juga sudah mengajari yang ini._

Pensil yang digenggam Gongchan tampak menari lincah di atas lembaran putih itu.

_Aku punya kakak – kakak yang selalu mendukungku. Jadi aku harus bisa!_

.

.

.

.

"Hyung…"

"Wae?"

"Kenapa kau tidur di ranjangku?!" Protes Sandeul sambil menarik selimutnya.

Jinyoung balas menarik kembali, "Gak ada alasan. Lagi pengen aja."

Sandeul mencibir.

"Mudah – mudahan Gongchan bisa menjawab semua soalnya dengan baik." Gumam Jinyoung dengan mata menerawang ke langit – langit.

Sandeul ikut menatap ke atas, "Iya, walaupun dia lebih muda, tapi dia sangat bisa diandalkan."

Sebelum tidur, keduanya berdoa dalam hati dengan kata – kata yang nyaris sama.

_Tuhan… mudah – mudahan Gongchan lulus dalam ujian_.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaang!"

Sunyi.

Gongchan menghela napas. Seperti biasa appa dan ummanya selalu sibuk. Saking sibuknya sampai jarang di rumah. Beruntunglah dia punya kakak – kakak yang baik dan perhatian. Meskipun seringkali kasih sayang mereka sangat menyimpang dan kelewatan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gongchan segera melangkah menuju lantai dua. Tadi waktu ditinggal, dua hyung kesayangannya itu lagi dalam keadaan tidak fit. Jadi pasti mereka sedang istirahat sekarang.

Setelah berganti baju dan melempar tasnya ke kasur, Gongchan keluar lagi dan bergegas ke kamar Jinyoung.

"Hyungg?" Panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu.

Gongchan memutar kenop pintu.

Tidak ada orang.

Dia berpindah ke kamar Sandeul.

"Hyuung? Kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Gongchan membuka pintu dan langsung menemukan pemandangan langka di depan mata.

Kedua hyungnya yang sering bertengkar satu sama lain ini tumben – tumbenan tidur bareng. Biasanya ribut terus.

"Bagus deh, daripada mereka berantem." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Namja tinggi itu menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang. Memandangi wajah terlelap dua hyungnya yang terlihat damai dan polos. Seperti anak kecil.

Entah sudah berapa lama Gongchan memandangi wajah – wajah polos itu, sampai – sampai dia blushing sendiri.

_Mereka cute banget… _

Gongchan tertawa kecil sambil mengusap ujung hidungnya grogi, "Walaupun saat ini, akulah yang berkuasa… tapi aku tidak tega membalas kakak - kakakku yang cute di saat seperti ini."

Tetap hening. Kali ini terdengar suara dengkuran pelan Sandeul.

"Jinyoung hyung, Sandeul hyung… aku sudah berusaha sebisaku. Kalau aku gagal berarti…" Gongchan tidak jadi meneruskannya. Dia terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak ya. Semoga kalian cepat sembuh."

Tiba – tiba Gongchan kumat isengnya. Dia mencolek – colek dan memencet hidung Jinyoung. Tapi tidak ada reaksi, hyungnya tidur seperti orang mati. Sandeul juga sama, padahal Gongchan sudah meniup – niup leher dan mencubit pipinya, tapi hyungnya itu gak bangun – bangun juga.

Gongchan manyun, "Kalian membosankan!" Keluhnya, "Ya sudah kalau begitu…" dia pun mendekatkan wajah lalu mengecup kilat pipi Jinyoung dan Sandeul bergantian. Usai mencuri – curi cium sedikit, dia langsung melangkah menuju pintu.

"Walaupun akan ada banyak masalah ke depannya, aku berani menjamin kalau aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung di galaxy ini." Tukasnya, "Selamat malam Jinyoung hyung, Sandeul hyung. Aku… aku… aku mencintai kalian."

Terdengar suara pintu berderit terbuka, lalu tertutup.

Hening.

Jinyoung membuka mata.

Sandeul membuka mata.

"Deullie…"

"Hyung, kenapa tadi kita tidak buka mata aja sih? Itu kan kesempatan yang bagus!" Desis Sandeul kecewa.

Tak disangka – sangka, Jinyoung malah berkaca – kaca.

Sandeul terperangah.

"Tu-tunggu… Yah! Aissh… kenapa kau malah nangis sih, hyung?!" Sandeul bingung bercampur panik melihat Jinyoung yang menitikkan air mata.

"Aku… aku gak tahan lagi." Cicit Jinyoung di sela – sela isak tangisnya.

"Yah! Jangan nangis dong, hyung! Aku juga jadi ikutan sedih nih." Sandeul menyeka air matanya yang kini mulai menetes.

"Huaaaahh!" Merekapun nangis terharu bareng.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian. Hari pengumuman…

Gongchan menyeruak diantara lautan manusia yang tengah berdiri sesak di depan papan pengumuman kelulusan. Setelah berhasil mencapai kerumunan paling depan, matanya mulai jelalatan di papan itu. Mencari – cari namanya. Ada ratusan nama yang terpampang. Gongchan mulai mencari dari bagian kanan, yaitu dari nomor urut terendah dengan nilai ujian terendah sampai ke bagian kiri, yaitu dengan nilai ujian tertinggi. Tiba – tiba matanya terpaku pada satu titik. Gongchan terpana. Seulas senyum nampak di bibirnya.

"Aku lulus… aku… lulus."

"Heiii!" Seseorang menepuk keras bahu Gongchan.

"Tao, kau lihat itu?" Gongchan menunjuk – nunjuk namanya di papan, "Aku lulus! Aku lulus!" Pekiknya kegirangan.

Tao mengusap – usap dagunya, "Sepertinya kau tidak hanya sekedar lulus, tapi juga lulus dengan nilai tertinggi. Well, selamat ya, Tuan Einstein." Tao merangkul bangga sahabatnya.

Senyuman Gongchan melebar. Dia memang lulus dengan nilai tertinggi. Namanya berada di urutan paling atas. Mengalahkan kelima nama lain yang dulu sering didengung - dengungkan akan menempati urutan pertama.

"Iya, selamat ya." Tukas Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sebelah Gongchan. Namja itu menyalami Gongchan, "Padahal waktu sebelum ujian kelihatannya kau yang paling santai. Tapi kau bisa jadi nomor satu. Aku saja yang sudah belajar keras cuma ada di urutan sebelas." Keluhnya dengan nada cemburu.

"Kau benar – benar beruntung punya kakak seperti Jinyoung hyung dan Sandeul hyung. Mereka cerdas – cerdas, jadi bisa mngajarimu. Gak kayak kakakku yang kerjanya pacaran terus." Keluh Tao jealous.

"Kakakku juga pembolos sejati dan idiot tingkat dewa. Mana bisa mengajariku!" Dengus Kyungsoo.

Gongchan ketawa canggung sambil merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dan Tao, "Ahh, sudahlah. Tidak ada yang perlu di sesali. Yang penting kita semua lulus, kan?"

"Ini tidak bisa dipercaya! Aku lulus!" Seru Kai tiba – tiba nongol dan langsung cipika – cipiki seenak udelnya.

"Ishh! Kau ini apa – apaan!? Gak usah pake cium segala, menjijikkan!" Ketus Kyungsoo menghapus bekas ciuman Kai di pipinya dengan raut jijik.

"Kita harus merayakan ini! Kita harus merayakannya! Yuhuuu!" Serunya.

"Ide bagus. Tapi dimana?" Tanya Tao.

"Di rumah Sehun aja. Gimana, Hun? Boleh gak?" Kai menoleh ke Sehun. Gak ada suara gak ada bunyi, tau – tau namja itu sudah nongol di belakang Kai.

Sehun si muka tembok mengangguk, "Boleh, lagipula orangtuaku juga sedang tidak di rumah saat ini."

"Yuhuu!" Kai bersorak lagi.

"Kita akan partyyy! Oh yeahhh!" Seru Tao sambil berhigh five ria dengan teman – temannya.

"Kita harus ajak Peniel." Usul Kai.

"Ya, kita harus ajak dia." Kyungsoo menyetujui.

"Ku dengar – dengar kakaknya yang bartender itu baru pulang dari Kanada." Ujar Kai.

"Ya, dan dia pernah diam – diam menyusupkan satu botol vodka mahal di dalam tasnya." Timpal Sehun.

"Oh, vodka yang itu? Aku juga pernah mencicipinya. Rasanya enak banget!" Tao promosi.

Keempat namja itu kompak menampilkan seringai mencurigakan.

Gongchan menelan ludah. Sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kok sudah selarut ini Channie belum pulang ya? Apa kita sebaiknya telpon appa dan mama?"

Jinyoung melirik jam yang terpajang di tembok, sudah jam sembilan lewat lima belas menit.

"Jangan! Nanti mereka malah tidak tenang kerja. Kau jangan bikin mereka panik. Sudah biarkan saja. Mungkin Gongchan sedang bersenang – senang. Kau ini kayak gak pernah lulus aja." Jawab Jinyoung santai lalu kembali fokus pada layar Tv di hadapannya.

"Hmm, iya mungkin juga. Semoga saja dia gak kenapa – napa." Sandeul masih saja khawatir.

"Sudah tenang saja. Aku berani jamin dia baik – baik saja."

.

.

.

.

Gongchan memang baik – baik saja. Dia hanya nge-fly. Saking nge-fly nya seluruh benda di sekelilingnya seolah berputar – putar.

"Mari kita nyanyikan satu lagu lagiii!" Seru Kai yang entah punya berapa stamina. Daritadi dia terlihat begitu semangat.

"Setop! Setop! Aku capek. Kita istirahat dulu." Kyungsoo tewas seketika.

"Heh, kau payah, Soo! Baru gitu aja udah tepar. Cetek!" Maki Sehun dengan kepala teleng ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tinggal sekali tiup aja langsung ambruk tuh orang.

Tao daritadi gak bersuara. Sibuk autis sendiri dengan gadgetnya. Nonton film ninja esek – esek di youtube. Mata pandanya melotot lebar sekali. Seperti akan melompat keluar dari sarangnya. Sementara Peniel gak jauh beda nistanya, melototin cewek bule naked di salah satu koleksi majalah porno Sehun.

"Arghhh bosen dengerin suara ancur kalian!" Tunjuk Kyungsoo ke Kai dan Sehun, "Mending kita nonton film bokep homo aja!"

Peniel tiba – tiba melempar majalah pornonya ke muka Tao, mengundang seruan protes dari si empunya muka.

"Perfectoooo!" Serunya.

"Aku gak punya filem bokep homo. Adanya filem bokep lesbi." Sehun mengakui.

"Ahh, payah kau, Hun! Makanya beli dong!" Teriak Kai kecewa.

"Jaman sekarang lesbi udah basi! Sekarang yang lagi nge-trend tuh para homo!" Timpal Peniel asal. Harap dimaklumi. Mereka semua lagi teler.

Sehun nampak berpikir, "Masa? Aku baru tau…"

"Uhhh… shhh…"

Semua mata tertuju pada Tao. Tao yang merasa diliatin balik menatap.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau lagi nonton apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sini, sini, sini! Lagi seru nih. Cinderella bercinta sama Snow White."

Kelima namja di depannya melongo, "HAA?"

Seringai mesum Tao melebar, "Makanya sini!"

Gongchan yang daritadi diam di pojokan karena merasa pusing hebat di kepalanya, langsung ikut bergabung karena penasaran.

Ternyata yang dimaksud Cinderella sama Snow white itu adalah dua waria kinclong asal jepang yang memakai kostum Cinderella dan Snow White lalu saling berpose hot dan bercinta di atas ranjang. Payudara palsu dan 'batangan' mereka terekspos kemana – mana.

"Uhhh… gimana? Hot banget, kan?" Tanya Tao yang kini mulai terangsang.

"Iya tuh, yang jadi Snow Whitenya montok banget. Jadi gemes." Komentar Kai takjub.

"Nah, ini baruu!" Seru Peniel bersiul panjang.

"Yang jadi Cinderella penisnya besar juga." Gumam Sehun sambil menjilati bibirnya ala serigala lapar.

Sementara Kyungsoo menonton dengan penuh penghayatan. Tak sanggup berkata – kata.

Melihat itu memunculkan sebuah ide di kepala Gongchan.

.

.

.

.

"Jinyoung hyung? Sandeul hyung? Aku puuulaaangg…"

Kedua orang itu terhenyak. Kemudian berlomba menuju pintu depan. Sandeul sempat menabrak pot bunga, setelah mengumpat sesaat, dia kembali melanjutkan larinya. Menarik kasar kerah belakang Jinyoung lalu menghempaskannya ke belakang sebelum bibir namja itu berhasil mendarat di bibir Gongchan.

"Yah! Aku yang duluan sampai!" Pekik Jinyoung yang balas menarik Sandeul dan menyingkirkannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jinyoung langsung memeluk erat dan melumat bibir Gongchan. Tapi hanya lima detik, "Mulutmu bau alkohol Channie…"

"Mana, mana?" Giliran Sanduel yang mencicipi bibir Gongchan, "Enak kok. Pasti mahal."

"Hei jangan lama – lama! Aku juga mau!" Jinyoung menjitak kepala Sandeul kemudian melanjutkan ciuman yang tadi sempat tertunda. Tapi baru tiga detik udah dilempar kebelakang lagi. Jinyoung yang tak terima balas memiting leher Sandeul. Terjadilah adu piting, jitak, pencet hidung dan banting.

"STOP!" Seru Gongchan menahan aksi brutal kedua hyungnya.

Mereka menoleh.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian."

"Mwo?"

"Apa itu?"

Gongchan merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua bingkisan kado, "Ini untuk kalian, hyung." Serunya riang.

Dua orang itu tertegun.

Jinyoung mengernyit, "Kado?"

"Untuk kami?" Tanya Sandeul ragu campur terharu.

Gongchan mengangguk mantab, "Ini memang bukan kado ulang tahun. Ini adalah ucapan terima kasih karena kalian sudah berusah keras mengajariku selama ini."

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Sandeul.

"Ya. Ini untukmu Jinyoung hyung." Gongchan menyerahkan kado dengan bungkus merah, "Ini untuk Sandeul hyung." Gongchan memberikan kado warna kuning.

"Wah, terima kasih Channie." Jinyoung mengecup pipi Gongchan.

"Kau memang adik yang sangat pengertian." Puji Sandeul mengecup pipi yang satunya.

"Boleh kan kalau kami buka sekarang?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Tentu saja. Justru itu yang aku harapkan."

Sandeul menangkap ada yang ganjil dari perkataan Gongchan. Atau ini cuma perasaannya saja?

"Isinya apa sih?" Tanya Sandeul curiga.

Gongchan tersenyum misterius, "Buka saja. Dan kalian akan tahu."

Kedua orang itu menurut dan langsung membuka kado masing – masing.

Begitu melihat isinya, Jinyoung dan Sandeul sontak terperangah. Terperangah yang benar – benar gak nyangka.

"Ko-kostum Snow White?" Jinyoung melotot kaget.

Sandeul bersusah payah menelan ludah, "Punyaku Cinderella…"

"Ini maksudnya apa?" Jinyoung menatap Gongchan minta penjelasan.

Bukannya menjawab, Gongchan malah melempar senyum mengerikan ala boss mafia. Membuat kedua orang di depannya merinding ketakutan. Kalau ini di dalam komik, sudah ada aura gelap keluar dari punggung Gongchan. Aura serigala lapar.

"Jika dalam sepuluh menit aku tidak melihat kalian muncul di pintu kamarku…" Gongchan mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap penuh intimidasi, "Kalian tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

.

.

.

.

Gongchan terperangah melihat dua princess salah pergaulan itu kini tengah pasang badan di depan wajahnya.

"Haii, pangeran…" Sandeul memaju – majukan bibir merahnya sambil mengerling genit. Kostum Cinderella yang ia kenakan memiliki belahan dada yang tinggi dan roknya cuma sebatas garis pantat. Belum lagi stocking jala – jala hitamnya. Sandeul mengenakan wig pirang yang ikal panjang serta high heels biru.

"Godain kita dong…" Jinyoung memuntir – muntir ujung rambut wig pendeknya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual. Kostum snow whitenya juga tak kalah vulgar. Roknya ekstra mini dan super ketat. Dia mengenakan stocking putih bahan transparan, menampilkan paha mulus kinclongnya. Selain itu, Jinyoung juga mengenakan bando pita merah di kepalanya dan stiletto dengan warna merah menyala.

Gongchan meneteskan air liur.

"Kalian kesini." Gongchan memanggil dengan telunjuknya.

Snow white dan Cinderella porno itu mendekat.

"Duduk." Perintah Gongchan.

Kedua orang itu menurut dan langsung duduk bersebelahan.

"Buka."

Jinyoung dan Sandeul melebarkan paha mereka.

"Kalian tidak pake celana dalam?"

Sandeul tersenyum menggoda sambil mengerlingkan mata.

Jinyoung menggigit bibir, "Biar pangeran tidak usah repot – repot membukanya lagi."

_Goddamn…_

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jerit Jinyoung dan Sandeul saat Gongchan memeras testis mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku masih punya kejutan lain untuk kalian." Desis Gongchan dengan seringai miring.

"Enghh… nhhh, a-apa itu?" Tanya Jinyoung mendesah dan menggeliat nikmat karena tangan Gongchan terus memainkan testisnya.

Gongchan merogoh saku celana kainnya. Dia memang masih mengenakan seragam SMP, tapi wajahnya seperti pria hidung belang mesum yang ada di kelab malam.

"Borgol?" Sandeul tercekat melihat dua borgol di tangan Gongchan.

Jinyoung menelan ludah, "Untuk apa?"

Gongchan menatap tajam. Tatapan serigala lapar. Kedua orang di depannya membeku, tidak menyangka adiknya akan berubah menjadi 'monster' seganas ini kalau sedang mabuk. Ini tidak seperti Gongchan yang mereka kenal…

Dengan sigap Gongchan meraih salah satu tangan Jinyoung lalu memborgolnya di tiang sandaran kasur, sementara dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Sandeul di sisi yang lain.

Gongchan bersiul dengan senyum kemenangan, "Lihat ini, dua kakak tersayangku berpose seperti pelacur di depan mataku."

"Channie...kenapa kau memborgol kami?" Sandeul agak takut.

"Shhh!" Gongchan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Sandeul, "Karena kita akan bersenang – senang malam ini."

Sedetik kemudian, Gongchan langsung merobek paksa atasan Sandeul lalu menjilat dan menghisap kedua nipplenya bergantian, sementara tangan kirinya mengocok penis Jinyoung dengan kecepatan ekstra. Membuat dua namja cantik itu menjerit dan mendesah horny sekaligus.

Sandeul menggeliat geli bercampur keenakan, "Ahhhh…umhhh…"

"Enghh…Channie terusshh~" Jinyoung mencengkram kuat bantal yang didudukinya.

Gongchan semakin gencar menciumi dan memberi kissmark di tubuh Sandeul sementara tangan kanannya kini mulai menggerayangi penis Sandeul, mengocoknya. Gongchan mampu memuaskan kedua hyungnya sekaligus secara bersamaan. Sambil meraup dan melumat ganas bibir Sandeul, ia juga gencar memeras testis Jinyoung dengan tangan kirinya.

"Akkhhh… Channie~ a-aku juga mau dicium~"

Gongchan kini melahap dan meraup bibir Jinyoung dengan rakus. Menyesap bibir bawah dan atasnya lalu saling beradu lidah. Sambil melakukan itu, ia juga kembali mengocok penis Sandeul dengan kecepatan penuh. Sandeul melenguh dan menggeliat semakin gencar.

Gongchan terus melumat dan melahap ganas bibir Jinyoung membuat bibir merah namja itu semakin memerah dan mulai membengkak karena digigiti Gongchan dengan ganas. Saliva menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Jinyoung megap – megap kehabisan napas.

"Sekarang giliran kau." Gongchan juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sandeul, melumat dan menggigiti brutal bibirnya hingga bibir namja itu bengkak dan dipenuhi cairan saliva. Setelah berhasil menodai kedua bibir hyungnya itu, Gongchan memutuskan sudah saatnya untuk mencicipi bagian yang paling manis…

Gongchan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jinyoung, "Apa kau siap, putri salju?"

Jinyoung balas menatap dengan penuh hasrat, "Apa aku kelihatan belum siap?"

Gongchan menyeringai, setelah berhasil menyingkirkan celananya, dia kembali memposisikan batangan kemaluannya di hole pink Jinyoung.

"Katakan padaku kau menginginkan ini, sayang…" Gongchan menggesek – gesekkan ujung penisnya di hole Jinyoung, membuat tubuh namja itu bergetar dan holenya berkedut – kedut minta di isi.

"Uhhh yeahh… cepat masukkan…aku sudah tidak tah-aan…ahhh~" Jinyoung mendesah dengan nada seksi dan manja.

"Yah, Channie! Aku kapan?" Sandeul jealous.

Gongchan mengecup bibir Sandeul, "Kau ini tidak sabaran ya? Giliranmu setelah ini…"

"Oppa~ cepaattt!" Pekik Jinyoung membuat Gongchan kembali beralih padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Gongchan langsung menyerang hole pink Jinyoung dengan batang kejantanannya, membuat namja itu tercekat dan menjerit keras. Ia melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas di leher Gongchan lalu mencengkram kuat – kuat surai namja itu. Gongchan menusukkan juniornya secara brutal di hole Jinyoung. Teriakan kesakitan Jinyoung berubah menjadi desahan penuh kenikmatan saat penis Gongchan menusuknya semakin dalam dan dengan dorongan yang kuat hingga mencapai prostat.

"Mmhh… ahhhh… laghii… terusshh sayangg~ ahhh~" Jinyoung melenguh.

"Kau begitu cantik, hyung. Saking cantiknya wajah terangsangmu seperti pelacur yeoja."

Jinyoung tidak memperdulikan kata – kata kasar Gongchan, karena saat ini dia sendiri sedang dipenuhi oleh nafsu birahi.

Gongchan berhenti menusuk hole Jinyoung dan mulai merobek paksa kostum Snow Whitenya hingga mengekspos dada mulus beserta nipple pinknya yang menegang. Gongchan langsung meremas kasar dada Jinyoung hingga namja itu tersentak dan membusungkan dada kesakitan. Dia mulai menjilati dan menggigiti tubuh Jinyoung sesukanya, mencetak beberapa kissmark disana – sini, sementara tangan lainnya kembali mengocok batang kemaluan Sandeul dengan tempo cepat dan tak beraturan.

"K-kurasa a-aku akaanhh…" belum selesai Sandeul menuntaskan kalimatnya, cairan kental sperma itu sudah menyembur keluar mengotori kostum Cinderellanya dan berleleran di tangan Gongchan.

Gongchan menyeringai puas sambil menjilati tangannya, "Sekarang giliran kau, putri salju."

Gongchan kembali menusuk hole Jinyoung, menyerang prostatnya dengan dorongan kuat dan tempo yang semakin cepat. Semakin lama hole Jinyoung semakin menyempit dan menghimpit penisnya.

"Shit! Holemu menjepitku dengan sangat sempurna..."

"Ahhh…! Berhenti bicara, bodoh! Cepat lakukaannhh~!" Jinyoung menjerit dengan mata terpejam merasakan nikmat. Peluh membanjiri wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Beberapa helai rambut wig menempel di pipi dan lehernya. Membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi dan menggairahkan.

Gongchan mendorong penisnya keluar masuk secara brutal dan terus menghantam prostate Jinyoung, tak hanya pinggulnya yang aktif mendorong, bibirnya juga ikut – ikutan aktif melumat dan meraup lapar bibir Jinyoung.

Jinyoung merasakan perutnya yang melilit dan penisnya berkedut – kedut. Gongchan melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menggenggam batang kemaluan Jinyoung lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat.

"AHHHHH… CHANNIEEE~"

Jeritan itu bersamaan dengan semburan cairan sperma ke udara. Mengotori dada Gongchan dan kostum Snow Whitenya sendiri. Sejurus kemudian, Jinyoung merasakan hangat ditubuhnya ketika cairan sperma Gongchan menyembur keluar dan memenuhi holenya.

Jinyoung ambruk seketika.

Gongchan berpaling ke Sandeul. Dia langsung menangkup kasar wajah namja itu ketika melihatnya setengah terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

Tatapan matanya menyorot tajam, "Jangan pikir kau bisa tidur sebelum memuaskanku!"

Sandeul menelan ludah.

.

.

.

.

Gongchan tak tau lagi apa yang membuatnya terbangun, sinar mentari pagi yang masuk melalui jendelanya atau suara kicauan burung yang numpang lewat.

Namja itu mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata. Dia bangkit terduduk sambil menguap lebar – lebar. Rambutnya awut – awutan. Kemeja putih yang menempel di tubuhnya terasa lengket dan tidak nyaman.

_Hmm… lengket?_

Gongchan memelototi kemejanya. Ada bercak – bercak putih mencurigakan yang kini telah mengering. Apa ini?! Gongchan menyentuhnya lalu mengendus baunya.

Ini seperti…

Gongchan celingukan panik. Matanya melotot semakin lebar mendapati Jinyoung dan Sandeul tertidur di ranjangnya dengan posisi setengah bersandar dan satu tangan mereka yang terborgol.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget, pakaian yang dikenakan oleh kedua orang itulah yang membuatnya shock. Belum lagi penampilan mereka yang awut – awutan serta kostum mereka yang terkoyak dan compang – camping tak karuan.

Gongchan dilanda perasaan takut.

_Apa yang terjadi semalam?!_

Tok, tok, tok…

"Channie? Jinyoung? Sandeul? Kalian di dalam?"

Gongchan membeku. Itu kan suara ummanya. Mereka sudah pulang!? Duuuh, gawat ini…!

"Anak – anak? " Ummanya terus mengetuk, "Kalian di dalam, kan? Umma masuk ya…"

Gongchan gelagapan panik, "Tu-tunggu dulu… Jangan umma!"

Pintu mengayun terbuka. Menampilkan wajah sumringah Kyuhyun yang cuma sedetik. Sejurus kemudian senyumnya berganti menjadi pelototan horror dan wajah yang menegang shock.

"Apa – apaan kalian?!"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.


	6. B-Side: Antara Kenyataan dan Imajinasi

**Gotcha!**

* * *

**Antara Kenyataan dan Imajinasi**

* * *

**Cast in this part: Gongchan, Jinyoung, Sandeul, Sehun  
**

**Genre: School Life, Romance, AU, OOC, Incest, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Yadong**

**Length: Chapter**

**WARNING: Please don't bash and don't be a silent reader!**

**Rating : M (NC-17)**

**Typo, Bahasa campur aduk x,x**

**Disclaimer:**

Para pemain milik keluarga mereka masing - masing dan milik Tuhan. FF ini murni keluaran dari otak nista dan yadong saya.

* * *

**Selayang pandang:** Ini cuma cerita ekstra alias B-SIDE story tentang salah satu kesarapan duo racun (Jinyoung&amp;Sandeul) dalam mengisi waktu luang mereka. Kali ini saya akan mengajak para pembaca untuk ikut memasuki alam imajinasi dari otak yadong bin cabul, Jinyoung dan Sandeul (udah kayak om Deddy Corbuizer gue ''-.-). Kalau gak suka gak usah dibaca. Kalau gak dibaca juga gak apa - apa. Soalnya cerita ini gak ada hubungannya sama chapter berikutnya.

* * *

"Jinyoung hyung, Sandeul hyung, aku pergi duluuu!"

Sandeul keluar dari kamar dengan piyama lusuh dan rambut acak – acakan, "Itu tadi Channie, ya?" Tanyanya dengan mata setengah merem setengah melek. Kepalanya teleng ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Jinyoung menoleh, "Iya." Tukasnya sambil menata sarapan di meja.

Sandeul bergabung di meja makan, mulutnya menguap lebar sekali, "Dia gak sarapan? Memangnya ada kelas tambahan hari minggu gini?"

"Katanya ada salah satu gurunya yang gak sempat masuk waktu hari kamis dan mengganti kelasnya di hari ini."

"Guru yang sangat merepotkan." Sandeul berdecak sambil geleng – geleng kepala.

"Eh iya, kemarin dia berangkat ke sekolah sebelum aku ajarin pelajarannya." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Mungkin itu karena pas malam harinya aku sudah sempet ajarin dia sebentar, sampai ketiduran di kamarnya segala." Jelas Sandeul.

"Ha? Kau ketiduran di kamar Gongchan?" Mata Jinyoung membelalak tidak suka.

Kedua alis Sandeul bertaut, "Iya. Waeyo, hyung?"

Jinyoung mempoutkan bibir, "Kenapa ya aku gak pernah ada kesempatan untuk tidur disebelah Gongchan? Kenapa?!" Curhatnya dramatis sambil gigit taplak meja.

"Hyung… kau kan sudah bilang gak akan ganggu dia selama belajar." Sandeul langsung sweatdrop melihat kelebaian hyungnya ini, "Lagian waktu kemarin malam juga aku beneran ketiduran. Bukan karena sengaja." Tambahnya.

"Kalau cuma tidur di sisinya itu kan gak ganggu!" Jinyoung ngotot.

Sandeul mengibaskan tangan tak peduli, "Ya ya ya, terserah kau deh hyung."

"Eh ngomong – ngomong, aku udah lama nih gak ke kamar Gongchan. Padahal kita tinggal serumah." Jinyoung curhat lagi. Dia masih rada – rada gak iklas karena semalam Sandeul yang dapet kesempatan emas. Meskipun alasannya 'tidak sengaja'.

Semenjak kejadian di kamar mandi dan di Rumah Sakit itu, Gongchan emang sekarang mulai membatasi orang – orang yang masuk ke kamarnya. Yang boleh masuk hanya yang benar – benar berkepentingan, yang gak punya kepentingan silahkan mengintip saja dari luar pintu. Dan adiknya itu emang lebih sering belajar di ruang keluarga akhir – akhir ini ketimbang di kamarnya sendiri. Entah dia sengaja atau tidak. Gak tau deh.

"Habis tampangmu itu kayak tante – tante mesum sih, hyung. Mana dia percaya." Sandeul menghina sambil tertawa meledek.

Dengan penuh dendam Jinyoung menyambit kepala Sandeul pake sendok, "Mukamu itu yang kayak tante mesum. Gak pernah ngaca, ya?!"

Sandeul mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri habis kena timpuk, "Gak pake nimpuk juga, kali!"

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan!" Jinyoung menuding dengan sendoknya.

"Lho? Emang bener kan?"

"Tidak!" Tandas Jinyoung, "Padahal yang berulah bukan cuma aku saja, tapi kenapa dia masih percaya padamu?"

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang, hyung… itu sih tergantung muka."

Jinyoung mendengus jengkel, "Ishhh! Kau ini makin lama makin menyebalkan ya?! Kenapa sih kita harus jadi kakak – adik?! Aku kan jadi tidak bisa meracunimu." Ketus Jinyoung sebal.

Sandeul malah tertawa, "Iya ya, hyung. Padahal aku sudah lama sekali ingin mencekikmu ketika kau tidur. Kenapa kita harus jadi kakak – adik ya?" {*tanya author* (~^.^)~}

.

.

.

.

"Channiee!"

Gongchan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di ambang kelas dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa, Hun? Kau kok kayak orang habis lari marathon gitu?" Gongchan mengernyit.

Sehun berlari ke meja Gongchan, megap – megap sesaat, "Bu-buku itu…hhh…hhh, buku itu di rumahmu, ya?" Tanyanya di sela – sela napasnya yang naik turun.

"Ha? Buku apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gongchan makin heran.

"Waktu kita diskusi kemarin… sepertinya beberapa buku pornoku tertinggal di rumahmu…" bisik Sehun di telinga Gongchan.

"A-APA?!"

"Sstt!" Sehun langsung membekap mulut Gongchan, "Bisa gak usah pake teriak?"

"Hei, tapi aku tidak tahu… maksudku, aku bahkan tidak melihatmu membawanya." Balas Gongchan kali ini di telinga Sehun.

"Aku memang tidak membawanya dari rumahku, karena itu baru aja kubeli sebelum mampir ke rumahmu, masih ingat kantong plastik hitam yang kubawa – bawa di tanganku? Yang kubilang isinya buku resep masakan pesanan ibuku?"

"Tidak!" Tegas Gongchan, "Lagipula aku benar – benar tidak tahu!"

"Bisa gak kau mengatakan 'Aku rasa aku melihatnya'? Masa sih kau sama sekali gak lihat?!" Sehun masih kelihatan gak terima.

Gongchan menggeleng, "Tidak bisa. Karena aku benar – benar tidak melihatnya!" Tolaknya mulai jengkel dengan kengototan Sehun.

"Ah, masa sih? Karena setelah aku pulang dari rumahmu, buku – buku itu sudah gak ada. Padahal sebelumnya aku masih ingat membawanya."

Gongchan berdecak sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Sebentar lagi kita sudah mau ujian dan kau malah panik memikirkan buku – buku porno gak berguna itu?!" Pekiknya tak percaya.

"Siapa bilang itu tidak berguna?! Itu penting banget tau! Sebagai bekal di masa depan." Kilah Sehun sok bijak. Padahal udah mesum ya mesum aja.

"Apalagi ceritanya soal kisah percintaan homo antara kakak dengan adiknya." Tambahnya lagi.

Gongchan melongo dramatis. _Ki-kisah…percintaan kakak adik?!_

"Kenapa kau ninggalin buku begituan di rumahku?!" Gongchan frustasi. Bagaimana jika kedua kakaknya yang menemukan itu dan mengira itu miliknya?!

"Karena aku gak sadar kalau itu rumahmu!" Sehun ikut menjerit.

.

.

.

.

"Omoo! Berantakan banget…"

"Kamar cowok sih, jadi wajar berantakan gini."

Jinyoung memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Kamu kan juga cowok, Deullie."

"Tapi kamar kita kan gak berantakan begini, hyung." Sandeul mulai memunguti gumpalan – gumpalan kertas di lantai.

"Kau kan tau sendiri Gongchan emang malas bersihin kamarnya. Itulah gunanya kita sebagai kakak." Tukas Jinyoung sambil membereskan seprai dan melipat selimut.

"Aigoo! Celana dalam dan baju – bajunya berserakan dimana – mana." Sungut Sandeul sambil memungut pakaian – pakaian kotor Gongchan dan menumpuknya dalam keranjang. Setelah selesai memungut semua pakaian di lantai, dia beralih ke meja belajar, "Tapi kelihatannya dia emang belajar tekun, lho." Sandeul memandangi buku – buku dan kertas cakaran di meja.

"Ya iyalah, kan ujian sisa beberapa minggu lagi."

Sandeul tiba – tiba kumat isengnya, "Sial! Kita kok gak pernah kepikir ngecek barang – barangnya, ya?"

Jinyoung tertegun, "Eh, kau kok tiba – tiba kepikiran gitu?"

Tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Jinyoung, Sandeul berlutut di dekat kasur dan mulai melongok ke kolong kasur, "Ada gak ya majalah porno? Biasanya anak – anak abege seumuran Gongchan suka nyembunyiin 'harta pribadinya' di kasur," Sandeul cengengesan jahil dengan satu tangan yang terulur dan meraba – raba di kolong kasur yang sempit dan gelap.

"Deullie, sebaiknya kita gak lakuin itu. Gimana kalau Gongchan tau kita menggeledah barang – barangnya? Nanti kita gak dibolehin sama sekali masuk ke kamarnya." Saran Jinyoung cemas sendiri.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Dia gak akan…" Sandeul merasakan ada sesuatu di bawah telapak tangannya, "Mwo? Ini apa ya?" Dia menarik sesuatu dari bawah kolong. Ternyata itu kantong plastik berwarna hitam. Sandeul meraba – raba kantong itu, "Pasti isinya buku."

Jinyoung yang penasaran ikut bergabung, "Itu apa?"

Sandeul mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Kita buka saja."

"Ehh! Jangan!" Tahan Jinyoung.

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti isinya ternyata hal – hal yang gak sepantasnya…"

Seringai di wajah Sandeul melebar, "Justru lebih bagus lagi, kan?"

Jinyoung masih ragu, "Kau yakin?"

Sandeul membuka kaitan kantong plastik dan langsung menarik isinya keluar, "Tuh benar kan bu…"

Kedua orang itu terperangah shock seketika melihat cover buku – buku itu.

" 'KAKAKKU PELACUR' ?!"

.

.

.

.

Di sekolah, Gongchan sama sekali gak konsentrasi belajar. Dia terus kepikiran soal buku – buku porno sialan itu yang katanya Sehun 'gak sengaja' dia tinggalin di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya.

Gongchan terus – terusan berdoa dalam hati. _Semoga aja kedua kakakku tidak menemukannya_. Dia terus komat – kamit mengucapkan itu sebanyak Sembilan puluh Sembilan kali.

Tapi terlambat…

Mereka sudah menemukannya.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung dan Sandeul masih terpaku di tempat. Wajah mereka semerah kepiting rebus.

"De-Deullie…" Jinyoung bersusah payah menelan ludah.

Sandeul bersusah payah menggerakkan lehernya untuk menoleh, "M-mwo?"

"Taruh kembali."

"Mwo?"

"Kembalikan itu. Sekarang!"

"Andwae!" Tanpa disangka – sangka Sandeul malah membawanya ke atas kasur, "Kita harus baca ini." Ujarnya semangat.

"Deullie, kembalikan…" Jinyoung berusaha merebut buku itu, tapi gerakan tangan Sandeul lebih cepat menjauhkannya.

"Ini pasti seru, hyung! Kisah yaoi antara seorang pemuda dengan dua kakaknya. Sangat mirip dengan kita. Aku jadi penasaran nih." Sandeul mulai membuka halaman pertama.

Jinyoung pasrah dan ngalah aja. Adiknya ini emang lebih keras kepala dari dia. Jinyoung menghempaskan diri di sebelah Sandeul. Tapi jujur…sebenarnya dia juga penasaran sih…

Gambar tokoh komik dua laki – laki berwajah imut dan mirip cewek menyambut mereka di halaman pertama. Tubuh mereka benar – benar topless dan pose mereka sangat menggoda.

"Damn! Ini sih kita banget…"

Jinyoung melotot. Kemudian menjitak kepala Sandeul.

"Yah! Sakit, hyung!"

"Baca saja dan berhenti mengatakan hal – hal menggelikan!"

Sandeul manyun. Tapi akhirnya diem juga. Mereka mulai membalik lembar demi lembar.

"Kenapa ya Gongchan membeli buku kayak gini?" Tanya Sandeul menginterupsi otak Jinyoung yang mulai kumat yadongnya.

"Hmm… mungkin…" _-dia ingin melakukan sex dengan kita?!_ Lanjut Jinyoung hanya dalam hati. Tidak berani mengutarakan hipotesis ngaconya itu.

"Mungkin apa?"

"Tidak jadi."

Hening lagi.

"Tapi tiga orang dalam buku ini tidak saling mencintai…" gumam Sandeul sambil menggaruk daerah selangkangannya yang mulai 'membengkak'.

Jinyoung juga merasakan celana jeans pencilnya mulai sesak dan menjepit batangannya, "Mmh… iya, ini beda banget dengan kita…"

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau Channie benar – benar mau ngelakuin ini?" Tanya Sandeul.

"G-gak mungkin…enghh…" kata – kata Jinyoung keluar menjadi desahan karena dia sambil mengelus gundukan di selangkangannya.

"Eh, hyung… kau terangsang ya?"

"Berisik kau, Deullie! Kayak kau tidak saja!"

"Tapi ini gak bisa disangkal lagi. Buktinya sudah ada di depan mata."

"Terus, apa rencanamu sekarang?"

Sandeul terdiam sebentar. Tampak berpikir. Setelah itu dia menoleh dan menatap Jinyoung dengan senyum penuh arti, "Mau praktek, gak?"

.

.

.

.

"Taraaa! Itu sudah kubuatkan Gongchan 'palsu'!"

Jinyoung melongo menatap boneka sex buatan Sandeul yang dia rakit dari benda – benda hasil eksplorasi kecil – kecilan di gudang. Entah kenapa hari ini adiknya jadi kreatif begini.

Badan boneka itu terbuat dari selimut yang digulung sedemikian rupa lalu diikat pake tali raffia dan tingginya juga sudah diperkirakan agar sama dengan tinggi oknum aslinya. Sementara untuk bagian mukanya, Sandeul menggunakan boneka beruang yang disusupkan ke dalam selimut, jadi yang nongol cuma kepalanya aja. Di mulut boneka itu sudah di tempelkan bulu ayam basah dalam posisi tegak, bulu ayamnya dicabut dari kemoceng. Kata Sandeul anggap aja itu lidahnya Gongchan. Terus di bagian bawah selimut ada spidol yang sudah diikat sedemikian rupa pake tali sehingga bisa berdiri dalam keadaan tegak. Kata Sandeul itu adalah penisnya. Sedangkan mata boneka beruangnya dia ganti dengan mata boneka bayi. Biar terlihat lebih 'manusiawi' katanya. Terus untuk dua tangannya, Sandeul mencopot tangan koleksi robot gundam raksasanya lalu mengikatnya di kedua sisi selimut. Kebetulan bentuk tangan robot itu seperti capit kepiting dan sangat pas untuk… yaa, you know lah…

"Kenapa kita harus melakukan ini di kamar Gongchan?"

"Biar feelnya lebih dapetlah, hyung! Tenang aja, pintunya udah ku kunci kok."

"Terus ada tiga pulpen diiket itu untuk apa?" Tunjuk Jinyoung.

"Masa kau tidak tau sih, hyung? Itu kan tiga jari Gongchan untuk…menusuk." Jelas Sandeul memberi penekanan pada kata 'menusuk'.

"Mwo?! Kalau begitu Gongchan jadi punya tiga tangan, dong?"

Sandeul tepuk jidad, "Hyung, kenapa sih kau lemot banget hari ini? Gunakan imajinasimu dong. You know? IMAJINASI…" Sandeul menggerakan tangannya di atas kepala, membentuk pelangi.

Jinyoung mengibaskan tangan, "Ya ya ya, terserah!"

"Aku akan duduk di dekat kepalanya, karena aku yang bikin dan idenya dariku, jadi aku yang di bagian situ."

"Ha? Aku juga mau…" Jinyoung manyun sambil gigit jari. Tapi gak bisa protes karena idenya emang bukan dari dia.

Sandeul sudah membuka bajunya satu persatu.

"Kau ngapain?"

"Kau yang ngapain, hyung? Masa mau bercinta pake baju lengkap gitu?"

"Kita gak benar – benar…" Jinyoung menelan ludah, matanya melotot ngeri, "Menusukkan bokong kita di benda – benda itu kan?" Dia masih ragu – ragu.

"Wae? Kalau gak mau ya sudah. Biar aku saja sendiri. Kau cukup jadi penonton saja, hyung. Yaa… itupun kalau kau tahan sih. Tapi kalau kau kayaknya gak mungkin deh…"

_Jadi penonton?! Yang benar saja! _

Jinyoung juga melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu.

Sandeul tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi, kau sudah siap?"

Jinyoung berkacak pinggang. Mereka berdua sudah benar – benar naked sekarang.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Jinyoung balik.

Mereka berdua menatap boneka sex di atas kasur Gongchan.

"Imajinasi… dimulai!"

Perlahan – lahan wajah boneka beruang itu berubah menjadi wajah tampan Sang Adik. Mulut boneka beruang itu berubah menjadi bibir tipis Gongchan. Bibir itu mengembang, menampilkan seringai jahil Gongchan. Mata boneka itu berubah menjadi mata Gongchan yang menatap dengan sorot penuh hasrat ke tubuh – tubuh telanjang di hadapannya. Tangan – tangan robot itu berubah menjadi tangan Gongchan. Tangan itu bergerak melambai – lambai kearah mereka.

*****Imajinasi*****

"_Jinyoung hyung? Sandeul hyung? Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Aku tau aku sangat seksi, tapi bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" _

_Bagai terhipnotis, dua namja itu mendekat. _

_Gongchan menggenggam lembut tangan Sandeul dan memposisikan namja itu di atas dada bidangnya, "Untuk Sandeul hyung, karena kau begitu special, jadi aku akan memberimu servis yang lebih." _

_Sandeul menunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam, "Emhh ya… terima kasih. Kau juga begitu special buatku."_

*****Kenyataan*****

"Tunggu sebentar! Apa – apaan 'karena kau begitu special'?" Teriakan Jinyoung menghancurkan khayalan mereka seperti serpihan kaca.

Sandeul memutar kedua bola matanya keki, "Kenapa? Kau tidak terima?! Makanya gunakan imajinasimu dengan baik, dong!"

"Oke, kalau itu maumu." Jinyoung merasa tertantang, "Akan kugunakan dengan sebaik – baiknya."

*****Imajinasi*****

"_Jinnie sayang, duduklah… aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi holemu di penisku. Pasti akan sangat luar biasa."_

"_With my pleasure…" Jinyoung dengan serta merta duduk di depan batang kejantanan Gongchan yang mengacung tegak._

_Tangan namja cantik itu mulai bermain – main di penis besar Sang Adik, "Channie… ini begitu sempurna. Aku juga tidak sabar ingin mencicipinya…emhh…" Tukasnya mendesah dengan nada mendayu – dayu manja._

"_Kau memang begitu cantik, sayang… bahkan tubuh Deullie hyung yang besar ini juga tidak mampu menutupi keindahan parasmu…"_

*****Kenyataan*****

"YAAH!"

"Aigoo! Kau ini kenapa lagi sih? Merusak saja!" Sungut Jinyoung.

"Apa maksudnya coba 'tubuh Deullie hyung yang besar ini'?! Berimajinasi sih berimajinasi, tapi gak pake menghina juga kali!"

Jinyoung menjulurkan lidah, "Kenapa? Makanya gunakan imajinasimu dengan baik, dong."

Sandeul menggeram, "Oke!"

*****Imajinasi*****

_Tangan Gongchan bergerak ke atas dan mulai menarik nipple pink Sandeul._

"_Ahhhh...!" Sandeul membusungkan dadanya menjerit kesakitan._

"_Ssst… tenang saja hyung, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."_

_Tangan Gongchan mulai memuntir – muntir nipple Sandeul dengan lembut menggunakan dua jempolnya. Membuat namja itu melenguh sambil menutup mata merasakan nikmat._

"_Eunggh… hhhaa… i-ini benar – benar…" Saking keenakannya pinggul Sandeul juga ikut bergerak – gerak._

_Melihat Sandeul yang terangsang duluan, Jinyoung segera menggerakkan lidahnya naik turun di batang kejantanan Gongchan._

"_Ahh… itu enak sekali, hyung…" Gongchan mendesah._

_Sambil menjilati penis, tangan Jinyoung juga ikut gencar memainkan testis Gongchan._

"_Uhh… yeaah, ini benar – benar enak sayaanghh… kalian melakukannya dengan sangat baikkkhh…"_

_Jinyoung mengedipkan mata, "Kita langsung saja ke inti, ya?" Namja itu menarik napas dalam – dalam dan mulai memposisikan bokongnya di atas penis Gongchan yang mengacung tegak. Tapi alih – alih langsung memasukkannya, Jinyoung malah menggesek – gesekkan holenya di ujung batang kejantanan Gongchan._

"_Ahhh… shhh…ahhh…" Jinyoung menggerak – gerakkan pinggulnya._

_Gongchan menatapnya tajam, "Bisa cepat sedikit?"_

_Jinyoung terkekeh geli, "Uhh, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali ya?"_

_Perlahan – lahan Jinyoung mulai menggerakkan bokongnya turun, dan JLEB! Penis Gongchan dengan serta merta berhasil menusuk holenya. Membuat Jinyoung menjerit nyeri saat kulitnya bergesekan dengan benda panjang yang keras itu._

"_Ahhhh!" _

_Jinyoung menggigit bibir menahan rasa sakitnya, tapi dia tak bisa menahan air matanya yang kini menetes, "Uhh, sakiiitt…"_

"_Sst… tenang saja, Jinnie… ini akan sangat menakjubkan, percayalah… lama – lama kau akan terbiasa..."_

_Jinyoung mengangguk dan mulai menggerak – gerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat Gongchan melenguh menikmatinya._

"_Hhhh… Butuh bantuan, hyung?" Gongchan kembali menatap Sandeul yang duduk di depannya. _

_Sandeul mengangguk._

_Dia mulai menggenggam penis Sandeul dan mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat. Membuat namja itu memekik dan langsung berteriak merasakan sensasinya._

"_Ahhh laghii… terusshhh… hhhaa…"_

"_Mau merasakan yang lebih dari ini?" _

_Sandeul mengangguk._

_Gongchan mengacungkan tiga jarinya ke mulut Sandeul._

"_Suck it."_

"_Okey. Tapi ada syaratnya…"_

_Gongchan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, "Apa?"_

_Sandeul mengedipkan matanya, kemudian dia membalik posisi tubuhnya hingga kini bokongnya berada di atas wajah Gongchan, "Kau harus memuaskan holeku dulu."_

_Gongchan menelan ludah melihat hole itu berkedut – kedut, "B-baiklah…"dia mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati hole pink Sandeul. _

"_Umhhh…" Sandeul memejamkan mata merasa keenakan, membuat batang kemaluannya ikut berkedut – kedut. Setelah itu ia juga mulai menjilati jari – jari Gongchan naik turun, pindah dari satu jari ke jari lainnya, membasahinya dengan saliva, mengulumnya dan menghisap ujungnya. Gongchan menarik jari – jarinya dari mulut Sandeul, menimbulkan bunyi 'Plop!' yang basah. _

_Sandeul memposisikan bokongnya di atas ketiga jari Gongchan._

"_Apa kau siap?"_

_Sandeul memutar matanya malas, "Menurutmu?"_

_Gongchan terkekeh, "Ini akan sangat sakit, hyung."_

"_Do it please?"_

_Gongchan mulai menusuk hole Sandeul dengan jari – jarinya yang panjang. _

"_Arrrrghhh!"_

_Sandeul berteriak kesakitan saat holenya di terobos oleh tiga jari – jari panjang Gongchan. walaupun telah melumurinya dengan saliva, tapi tetap saja bila diterobos sekaligus akan terasa panas dan nyeri._

"_Shit, hyung! Kenapa holemu ketat sekali? Ini akan sangat enak bila langsung di penisku."_

"_Yah! Tidak bisa! Ini bagianku!" Protes Jinyoung yang masih menggerak – gerakkan bokongnya naik turun di penis Gongchan. Kedua matanya terpejam dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit merasakan sensasi nikmat saat penis Gongchan menabrak prostatnya. _

_Gongchan tertawa. _

_Sandeul yang awalnya kesakitan kini mulai merasa keenakan, dia menggerak – gerakkan bokongnya naik turun. Semakin cepat, semakin cepat, hingga ketiga jari Gongchan masuk lebih dalam lagi, sampai ke prostatnya. Sandeul semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya hingga jari – jari Gongchan menabrak keras prostatnya. Apalagi salah satu tangan Gongchan yang kini bergerak melingkari pinggang Sandeul dari belakang dan mulai mengocok penis Sandeul dengan super cepat. Membuat namja itu berteriak bercampur desahan nikmat._

"_Ahhhhh Nghhhhh Ahhhh Channieee~"_

_Sedangkan Gongchan menutup matanya merasakan sensasi remasan hole Jinyoung di penisnya yang terus menusuk prostat namja itu dengan kecepatan ekstra._

"_Uuhhh…enghhh…shhh…ahhh…ahhhh!" Jinyoung mendesah sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. Karena tangan Gongchan yang lagi pada 'sibuk', akhirnya dia terpaksa mengocok penisnya sendiri. _

"_Fuckk…ahhhh… holemu enak sekali, sayang…"_

*****Kenyataan*****

"Hyuuung…"

"Enghh… wae?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Kalau di dalam buku itu harusnya saat ini kita sudah berciuman."

Jinyoung berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya, "MWO?!" Matanya membulat kaget.

Sandeul beringsut maju sambil memonyongkan bibirnya, "Ayooo ciuumm~"

"Gak mau! Aku gak mau dicium sama kamuu!" Jinyoung meronta – ronta melepaskan tangan Sandeul dari bahunya.

"Lidahh… lidahmuu…" Sandeul tidak perduli dan tetap menjulurkan lidahnya.

Jinyoung menatap ragu, "Tapi Deullie…"

"Sudah jangan banyak protes! Anggap saja ini untuk Channie."

Jinyoung tampak berpikir sesaat, kemudian menghela napas, "Baiklah."

Dengan ragu – ragu Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Lebih dekat lagi…" gumam Sandeul.

Kepala mereka bergerak mendekat seinci demi seinci, ujung hidung mereka kini bersentuhan. Perlahan tapi pasti bibir Sandeul mendekat hingga kini diantara mereka sudah tidak ada jarak lagi.

Dengan gerakan pelan dan agak canggung, Sandeul mengulum dan menjilati bibir hyungnya. Bibirnya bergerak melumat dan menyesap bibir bawah dan atas Jinyoung lalu mereka melakukan tongue wrestling. Jinyoung membiarkan lidah Sandeul yang menang dan mendominasi, mengeksplorasi dan menjilati bagian dalam rongga mulutnya.

Ciuman canggung itu kini berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Mengulum, menghisap, bersilat lidah, menggigit, bertukar saliva, mereka menikmati ciuman itu dengan penuh perasaan dan begitu bergairah. Membuat keduanya melenguh merasakan sensasi manis dari bibir masing – masing.

"Mmmm…"

"Ahhhh…"

*****Imajinasi*****

"_Ahhhhhhhhh!" Teriakan nikmat Jinyoung berubah menjadi teriakan kesakitan saat Gongchan memuntir dan menarik keras kedua nipplenya._

"_Aku akui kalian sangat seksi dengan ciuman itu, tapi aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ini."_

"_Yahh! Channie, kau jahat sekali sih…kenapa juga aku yang kena?!" Jinyoung mempoutkan bibir manja sambil mengelus nipplenya._

_Gongchan langsung membalik tubuh Sandeul, hingga kini wajah namja itu menghadap kearahnya, "Maaf, hyung… giliranmu setelah ini." Tukasnya pada Jinyoung. _

_Gongchan mengeluarkan jari – jarinya dari hole Sandeul dan mulai mengocok batang kemaluan Sandeul dengan tempo cepat._

"_Ahhhh…. Nggghhhh!" _

_Sementara tangan kiri Gongchan bermain – main dengan kedua nipple pink Sandeul. Membuat teriakan dan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sandeul semakin keras._

"_Ohhh yeaaahh!"_

_Desahan lega itu bersamaan dengan semburan benih Sandeul di mulut Gongchan. _

_Gongchan menjilat – jilati mulutnya yang belepotan sperma. _

_Sandeul ambruk di sebelah Gongchan dengan peluh yang bercucuran deras di wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. _

"_Sekarang giliranmu, Jinnie." Gongchan bersiul panjang dan mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jinyoung. Menggerak – gerakkan pinggul Jinyoung naik turun dengan kecepatan ekstra di penisnya. _

"_Ahhhh…shiitt….eungghhh!" Desah Jinyoung dengan kedua mata terpejam dan saliva yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Namja itu menjilatinya dengan gaya sensual, membuat Gongchan semakin menatapnya ala serigala lapar. _

_Jinyoung merasakan gelombang ejakulasi di perutnya dan penisnya mulai berkedut – kedut._

_Gongchan yang menyadari itu, segera memindahkan tangannya di batang kemaluan Jinyoung dan mengocoknya dengan segenap tenaga. Sementara tangan lainnya memeras testis Jinyoung._

"_Ahhhhh, Channie~~!"_

_Cairan sperma itupun menyembur keluar dan mengotori perut dan tangan Gongchan._

_Jinyoung langsung menjatuhkan diri di sisi kanan Gongchan. Memeluk erat namja itu sambil menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang Gongchan._

*****Kenyataan*****

"Hyuung, kau tidak perlu memeluknya sampai seperti itu. Itu kan cuma selimut."

"Ah, kau memang gak bisa lihat orang senang sedikit, Deullie!" Cibir Jinyoung.

Sandeul angkat bahu tanda terserah.

"Tapi, apa kau ada rencana ingin melakukan ini dengan Gongchan?" Tanya Jinyoung. Napasnya masih agak ngos – ngosan.

Sandeul angkat bahu lagi, "Aku belum kepikiran sampai sejauh itu."

Jinyoung menghela napas, "Kalau ujiannya masih lama, aku bisa mati kebosanan karena gak bisa ngelakuin sex lagi…" Keluhnya bersungut – sungut.

Sandeul menyambit muka Jinyoung pake bantal, "Daripada kau mengeluh terus hyung, mending kau mandi sana. Badanmu bau bangkai tikus tuh!" Ledeknya kemudian buru – buru kabur sebelum Jinyoung sempat membalasnya.

"YAH!" teriaknya. Tapi Sandeul udah keburu ngabur ke kamarnya, "Aisshhh! Menyebalkan sekali dia!"

_Masa sih bau bangkai tikus?!_ Jinyoung mengendus – ngendus bau keteknya sendiri. _Iugghh… iya ya, emang bau!_ Dia meringis jijik sambil bergidik sendiri.

Jinyoung segera melompat turun dari kasur dan kembali ke kamarnya. Saatnya membersihkan diri. Baru habis ini membersihkan TKP. Bisa gawat kalau Gongchan sampai melihat ini semua.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung dan Sandeul kembali menjatuhkan diri di kasur Gongchan usai membersihkan semua 'kekacauan' yang mereka perbuat.

Lagi enak – enaknya rebahan, tiba – tiba pintu kamar Gongchan mengayun terbuka. Membuat dua namja itu tersentak kaget dan serentak bangun dari posisi rebahnya.

Wajah Gongchan yang asli mengintip dari balik pintu, "Lho? Jinyoung hyung? Sandeul hyung? Ngapain kalian di kamarku?!"

"Yaa…" Jinyoung gelagapan.

"Kami… kami…" Sandeul ikut – ikut gagu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kami baru saja selesai membersihkan kamarmu." Akhirnya Jinyoung berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Gongchan masih menatap dengan sorot tidak percaya.

"Terus itu apa yang dipangkuan kalian?"

Sandeul dan Jinyoung menunduk kearah yang ditunjuk Gongchan.

Shit! Kenapa setelah semuanya 'sumber masalah' ini masih ada di sini?!

Sandeul mengangkat buku – buku porno itu dari pahanya kemudian meletakkannya di paha Jinyoung.

"Hyungg, aku serahkan padamu! Bye." Sandeul langsung ngabur tanpa rasa bersalah.

"He…heiii! Kau…"

"Hyung." Gongchan mendekat.

Jinyoung buru – buru menyusupkan buku – buku itu di balik jaket hoodienya.

"Hai, Channie? Bagaimana pelajaranmu hari ini?"

Gongchan menunjuk perut Jinyoung, "Itu apa yang ada di perutmu?"

"I-ini… ini… ini anakku dengan Deullie…" Jinyoung menyeringai aneh.

Gongchan tetap lurus dan dingin. Senyum sedikitpun tidak, apalagi ketawa, "Jawab yang jujur atau kau gak boleh masuk ke kamarku lagi, hyung."

Bruk! Salah satu buku mencoba menghianati Jinyoung dengan meluncur turun dari jaket hoodienya.

Sudah kepalang basah begini mending ngaku aja sekalian deh.

"Ini… bu-buku porno…" Jinyoung menunduk tidak berani menatap Gongchan, tampangnya merah padam menahan malu.

"Kau membacanya?"

Bruk! Brak! Braakkk! Sraakk! Semua buku porno itu terjun bebas ke lantai.

Jinyoung gelagapan, "Eh, ah, a-aku?! Ma-mana mungkin kan aku membacanya…"

Gongchan bersimpuh dan memunguti buku – buku itu, "Jangan salahkan aku, tapi buku – buku ini bukan punyaku. Tapi punya temanku."

Kedua mata foxy Jinyoung melotot lebar sekali, "HAAAHHH?!"

"Sudah kuduga…" Gongchan melongok. Menatap lurus – lurus ke manik mata Jinyoung, "Sambil membaca buku ini kalian pasti melakukan sesuatu di kamarku kan?"

"Eh…i-itu…"

"Jadi kalian masuk seenaknya dan menggunakan kamarku untuk kepentingan kalian? Aku sangat kecewa pada kalian, hyung."

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Kata – kata Gongchan bagai ribuan pisau yang menghujani jantung.

Jinyoung tidak tahu harus menangis atau marah mendengarnya. Boro – boro tidur di sebelah Gongchan. Jinyoung berani bertaruh, setelah masalah ini adiknya itu pasti akan semakin mempersempit akses ke kamarnya.

_Ini semua gara – gara Sandeul!_

.

.

.

.

"Kau bodoh, Sandeul! Channie jadi semakin membenci kita kan!"

"Dia tidak akan membenci kita! Dan berhenti berteriak di wajahku!"

"Kau benar – benar pengganggu! Pengacau! Aku tidak akan peduli jika Channie membencimu, tapi sekarang dia juga membenciku!"

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa mau – mau saja ikut – ikutan!"

.

.

.

(Udah biarin aja duo racun ini saling bunuh sendiri. Jari – jari saya juga udah gempor. Kalau pertengkaran mereka terus dilanjut, maka side story ini akan lebih dari dua puluh lembar kertas A4 (;-,-), mengalahkan chaptered storiesnya! Ya sudahlah, kita akhiri saja sampai disini cerita bonus ini).

Sekian dan goodbye^^!

.

.

.

A/N: Oh iya buat yang komen kenapa mirip sama Kiss x Siss, emang basic cerita ini terinspirasi dari situ hehe. Tentang seorang cowok yang diperebutin sama dua kakak ceweknya. Tapi tenang aja kok, soalnya ceritanya udah banyak banget mengalami perubahan dan modifikasi sesuai imajinasi saya. Dan untuk chapter berikutnya mungkin gak akan ada adegan seks lagi. Selain saya juga udah males, ceritanya nanti gak bakal bisa ending kalo isinya beginian melulu (;-,-). Bisa jadi mungkin selanjutnya bakal penuh drama dan air mata?! Gak tau deh...

Makasih yang udah baca sampai sejauh ini. Hope u like it. Please RnR ^^


	7. Chapter 5

**Gotcha!**

* * *

**Cast in this part: Gongchan, Jinyoung, Sandeul, GS!Chanyeol, Tao, Baro, Kris  
**

**Genre: School Life, AU, OOC, Romance, Incest, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Yadong**

**Length: Chapter**

**WARNING: Please don't bash and don't be a silent reader!**

**Rating: M (NC-17)**

**Typo, Bahasa campur aduk x,x**

**Disclaimer:**

Para pemain milik keluarga mereka masing - masing dan milik Tuhan. FF ini murni keluaran dari otak nista dan yadong saya.

**Summary**

Gongchan memiliki dua saudara tiri yang mencintainya dan saling bersaing memperebutkannya dengan cara yang penuh nafsu. Mereka bahkan tidak malu – malu untuk mengekspresikan hal itu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hal ini tentu saja sangat merepotkan dan membuat Gongchan pusing tujuh keliling. Gak tanggung – tanggung, mereka juga sering curi – curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk bisa berduaan saja dengan Sang Adik Tercinta.

* * *

**^^Selamat Membaca^^**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Channie~"

"Channie-yaa~"

Gongchan perlahan – lahan membuka mata. Telunjuk seseorang menusuk – nusuk pipinya.

Gongchan mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata. Samar – samar Gongchan melihat siluet wajah seseorang di depannya. Pertama – tama buram, kemudian semakin lama sosok di depannya itu semakin terlihat jelas di matanya… menampakkan wajah…

"Jinyoung hyung?"

Jinyoung mendaratkan chaste kiss di bibir Gongchan yang terbuka, "Selamat pagi, chagi~"

Gongchan terlonjak bangun, "Kenapa kau ada di ranjangku?!"

"Berusaha membangunkanmu." Jawabnya polos.

Pelototan Gongchan semakin melebar saat mendapati tubuh half naked Jinyoung yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam.

Gongchan meraba – raba pakaiannya. Masih lengkap.

"Hyung, kau tidak berbuat yang aneh – aneh lagi, kan?" Gongchan memicingkan mata curiga.

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Ani. Aku hanya membangunkanmu. Jadi tidak usah menatapku seperti itu."

"Tapi... apa kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan pakaian lengkap?" Tanya Gongchan masih merasa risih meski tidak hanya sekali dua kali Jinyoung berpenampilan begini saat membangunkannya.

Jinyoung malah menjawabnya dengan kecupan kilat di bibir Gongchan, "Tidak bisa. Karena kau adalah…calon suamiku."

Hug!

"Hyung…hyung… jangan begini." Gongchan berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Jinyoung di pinggangnya. Tapi namja itu tetap tak bergeming.

"Selamat Pa…YAH! Kau ini ngapain lagi sih hyung gak pake baju gitu!?"

"Mau membangunkan calon suamiku." Jawab Jinyoung sambil mengedip – ngedipkan mata centil.

Sandeul melangkah ala raksasa murka, "Gak usah sok imut gitu. Dia ini calon suamiku, tau! Lepas!" Sandeul menarik – narik Jinyoung untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sirheo! Channie adalah milikku!" Jinyoung malah meluk makin kenceng.

"Tidak! Channie ini milikku!" Sandeul juga menarik semakin kuat.

"Channie pokoknya nanti kau harus masuk ekskul panahan bareng denganku!" Seru Jinyoung.

"Andwae! Kau masuk ekskul paduan suara bareng aku saja!" Sandeul gak kalah ngotot.

Gongchan memutar bola matanya malas, "Hyung, baju seragam saja aku belum punya. Kalian sudah menyuruhku masuk ekskul ini – itu."

Jinyoung melepaskan pelukannya.

Sandeul berhenti menarik.

"Iya ya, Channie kan belum punya baju seragam." Ujar Sandeul.

"Channie, nanti hyung temani beli baju seragam mau, kan?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Gongchan.

Gongchan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Semenjak insiden 'Bobo bareng Cinderella dan Snow white' dua minggu lalu itu, kakak - kakaknya jadi makin nempel dan over kayak gini. Yang menyebalkannya, dia masih juga gak bisa ingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Padahal udah sampe bersemedi di goa segala. Mana pada manggil 'calon suami' segala lagi! Semoga aja dua orang ini gak berulah dengan manggilin dia 'calon suamiku' pas di sekolah nanti.

Eh iya, dia udah keterima di Myeongdong High School lho. Salah satu sekolah terfavorit di Korsel yang sekaligus juga sekolah kedua kakaknya ini. Dengan nilai tertinggi pula. Buset dah nih cowok. Encer banget otaknya!

"Tidak perlu repot – repot, hyung. Aku bisa pergi dengan Tao dan Kyungsoo."

"Huh! Kau selalu saja menolak jika kami ajak jalan bareng." Sandeul cemberut sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Jinyoung memicingkan mata, membuatnya seolah – olah tidak memiliki mata, "Iya, padahal sebagai kakak adik kita jarang sekali jalan bareng. Kau selalu saja alasan ini itu, padahal sebenarnya kau hanya takut kalau orang – orang meledekimu brother complex, kan?"

Gongchan gelagapan, "Eh…a-ah, tidak kok…"

Kedua orang di depannya melempar sorot tajam. Sorot intimidasi yang kalau diartikan ke dalam bahasa manusia berarti: 'Kalau kau tidak mau, kami tidak akan segan – segan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih ekstrem!'

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kalian dapat apa yang kalian inginkan. Tapi dengan syarat…"

Belum sempat kedua orang mengajukan protes, telunjuk Gongchan sudah terangkat dan menuding ke Jinyoung, "Untukmu hyung, mulai dari sekarang aku gak mau melihatmu tiba – tiba muncul di kamarku lagi cuma pake sempak gitu aja."

Sandeul menjulurkan lidah ke Jinyoung.

Jinyoung merengut gak terima, "Ta-tapi kenapa? Apa kau gak suka melihat tubuhku yang mulus dan indah ini?"

"Kau membuatku merinding, hyung." Gongchan mengusap bulu kuduk di tengkuknya, "Pokoknya gak ada alasan. Deal atau gak ada jalan bareng sama sekali!" Tegas Gongchan.

Jinyoung mempoutkan bibir dengan raut sedih, "Iya deh."

"Kau sih, hyung. Punya badan cungkring aja bangga. Mana Channie tertarik. Aku aja yang seksi montok gini gak sombong."

Sandeul dapat death glare dari Jinyoung.

"Yang kedua…" Gongchan mengabaikan kontes melotot di depannya, "Mulai sekarang aku ingin kalian berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'calon suamiku'."

Kedua orang di depannya melongo. Siap – siap melempar protes lagi.

"Deal atau tidak sama sekali."

"Tapi kau kan…"

"Deal atau tidak sama sekali."

"Bagaimana jika kami hanya memanggilmu begitu jika di rumah saja?" Jinyoung mencoba memberi penawaran.

"Tidak bisa, nanti kalian akan kebiasaan dan bisa kapan saja kelepasan memanggilku begitu di luar rumah." Gongchan sedang tidak ingin berkompromi.

"Kami janji deh gak akan kelepasan…" Sandeul memohon dengan wajah memelas.

"Deal atau tidak sama sekali." Gongchan malah mengulangi perkataannya. Itu artinya sudah harga mati. Gak bisa ditolak.

"Bisa mengatakan hal lain selain 'deal atau tidak sama sekali'?" Pekik Jinyoung dengan nada meninggi.

"Deal atau tidak sama sekali."

Grrrrrrr! Dua orang di depannya menggeram jengkel.

"Ohhh baiklah baiklah!" Dengus Sandeul.

Jinyoung menghela napas mengalah. Kemudian menjulurkan tangan, "Oke. Deal."

.

.

.

.

"Wahh, padahal belum musim dingin, tapi cuacanya sudah sedingin ini." Keluh Sanduel makin merapatkan jaket tebalnya. Uap dingin berhembus dari hidungnya.

"Wajar saja, kemarin malam kan habis hujan deras." Jawab Jinyoung yang juga menggigil.

Mereka kini tengah berjalan menyusuri deretan pertokoan di pusat kota Seoul. Alih – alih naik bis, Jinyoung dan Sandeul memilih jalan kaki, katanya biar lebih bisa nikmatin perjalanan. Alasan. Gongchan udah nebak pasti kedua kakaknya ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Eh, aku pernah denger lho, katanya rasa dingin itu bisa berkurang kalau kita membaginya ke orang lain." Celetuk Jinyoung yang entah dapat wangsit darimana.

Nah, sampai disini Gongchan mulai merasa tidak enak…

"Mwo? Aku juga pernah dengar. Katanya meski kita di udara sedingin apapun, asalkan kita saling berbagi kehangatan, kita gak akan merasa menggigil." Timpal Sandeul antusias.

Tuh kan. Bener kan…

"Channie-ya~"

"Channie~"

"Tidak!" Tolak Gongchan serta merta.

Jinyoung cemberut, "Kau bahkan belum dengar apa permintaan kami."

"Hyung, apapun yang sedang kalian rencanakan saat ini dan itu ada hubungannya dengan memeluk, merangkul dan sebagainya. Maaf saja. Aku menolak."

Jinyoung mengulurkan tangan, "Bagaimana jika gandengan tangan saja?" dia belum nyerah juga rupanya.

"Nah, itu boleh juga!" Sandeul berseru riang.

Gongchan melirik malas, "Hyung, gandengan tangan itu termasuk dalam 'dan sebagainya'."

"Kau pelit, Channie!" Jinyoung mempout manja, "Padahal waktu kecil kau dulu sering minta digandeng."

Gongchan selalu merasa dirinya konyol jika sudah bersama dua orang ini, "Hyung, aku ini sudah enam belas. Lagipula akan terlihat sangat ganjil kalau tiga orang laki – laki dewasa berjalan di tengah keramaian sambil bergendengan tangan. Aku tidak akan keberatan jika seandainya ini di Belanda."

"Aha! Aku tau. Kau pasti malu dikira gay, kan?" Tuding Sandeul tepat ke hidung Gongchan.

"Aku tidak keberatan dikira gay." Jawab Jinyoung dengan watados.

Sandeul memutar bola mata malas, "Kau kan memang gay, hyung."

"Lagipula kenapa kau harus memusingkan pendapat orang lain? Terserah mereka mau ngomong apa. Kita ini kan keluarga." Tukas Jinyoung.

Gongchan menghela napas, "Iya iya aku tahu kita ini keluarga. Tapi terkadang status kekeluargaan kita sering disalahgunakan."

"Mwo?" Kedua hyungnya kompak lemot

Gongchan mengibaskan tangan, "Lupakan… Hei itu tokonya!" Tunjuk Gongchan ke sebuah clothing store dengan plang besar dan berkelap – kelip di atapnya.

"Ayo kita kesana, Channie! Kkaja!"

"Palli palli!"

Jinyoung dan Sandeul langsung menarik tangan Gongchan meskipun si empunya tangan udah protes dan meronta – ronta minta dilepaskan.

.

.

.

.

Myeongdong memang 'luar biasa'. Alih – alih menjual sendiri seragamnya di sekolah. Mereka malah menyerahkannya ke toko ini untuk menjual seragam mereka. Dan ternyata clothing store ini milik salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolah. Pantesan aja. Bisa jadi pemasukan lebih sekaligus promosi, kan?

Selain sekolah unggulan, Myeongdong High School juga sekolah elit tempatnya anak – anak bermobil dan berkocek tebal. Jika seandainya disediakan tempat parkiran khusus helikopter, mungkin murid – muridnya pada datang naik helikopter ke sekolah.

Baru seragam aja udah dikomersilin, belum yang lain – lain. Makanya Gongchan berharap dia bisa dapat beasiswa nanti. Lumayan untuk ngurangin dikit beban orangtuanya. Meskipun keluarga mereka bukan tergolong dari keluarga kaya raya dan bukan juga dari keluarga kere, alias menengah keatas, tapi tetap saja dia gak mau terus – menerus menggantungkan diri sama mereka.

"Gongchan?"

Gongchan menoleh. Sedikit tertegun melihat siapa yang barusan menegurnya,

"Chan…Park Chanyeol?"

Yeoja tiang itu tersenyum manis sekali. Tidak ada lagi kacamata norak kebesaran yang bertengger di wajahnya. Rambut kepang dua belah tengahnya kini berganti menjadi rambut panjang sepunggung dengan bagian bawah yang agak ikal. Dia bahkan mewarnai surainya menjadi dark brown. Dan ternyata di balik kacamatanya itu, dia memiliki mata onix yang begitu indah…

Dua kata. _Cantik banget_.

Gongchan tidak pernah membayangkan yeoja cupu itu bisa bertransformasi menjadi gadis secantik dan se _Hot_ ini. Apa dia baru saja berpikir kalau Chanyeol begitu Hot? Iya. Dia memang Hot. Gongchan dulu ngeliatnya cuma sekali lewat aja. Jadi baru sadar sekarang kalau… entah dulu ketutupan seragam kebesarannya atau gimana, tapi… dada yeoja itu ternyata…besar juga… mengintip sedikit dari balik dressnya… dan menggiurkan…

"Gongchan? Helloow?"

Gongchan tercekat dan buru – buru mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Aigoo malu banget! Sudah berapa lama tadi dia merhatiin dadanya?! Semoga saja Chanyeol gak berpikir dia ini cowok mesum atau apa. Syukurlah dia gak mimisan.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat Gongchan yang salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah malu. Meskipun suara beratnya gak sebanding sama tampang imutnya, tapi gak apa – apa deh. Justru itu yang bikin cewek ini jadi unik.

"Mm-maaf… aku agak pangling, karena sekarang kau sangat…" Gongchan mencoba mencari kombinasi kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perubahan yeoja ini, "Berbeda."

"Ohh." Entah kenapa dia terlihat kecewa, "Terima kasih. Kau orang ke seratus satu yang mengatakannya."

Gongchan cengengesan garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kenapa dia jadi salting begini, ya?

"Ngomong – ngomong kau kesini mau cari baju seragam juga atau…"

"Ya, beli baju seragam." Jawab Gongchan cepat, kemudian matanya melebar takjub ketika menyadari sesuatu, "Omoo, jadi kau juga keterima di Myeongdong?"

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar, terlalu kelebaran malah. Tapi gak apa – apa. Yang penting manis, "Surprise! Ya aku juga." dia mengangguk, "Kau kesini sama siapa?"

"Sama…"

Suara deheman keras membuat dua remaja yang sedang asik bercengkrama itu serentak menoleh.

"Sama kami." Jawab Sandeul. Raut wajahnya seperti orang yang siap berperang. Ready to War.

"Channie, siapa dia?" Tanya Jinyoung. Lebih terdengar seperti ngajakin perang ketimbang bertanya. Matanya menatap lekat – lekat Chanyeol dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Jinyoung hyung, Sandeul hyung, ini…"

"KAMI MENOLAK."

Gongchan mengernyit.

Chanyeol tertegun.

"H-heii, aku bahkan belum memperkenalkannya!" Protes Gongchan. Sebenarnya dia gak kaget lagi kalau kedua kakaknya bakal bereaksi kayak tadi. Justru inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Gongchan masih tetap dengan status jomblo sampai sekarang. Soalnya cewek – cewek yang lagi pada pedekate dengannya langsung mundur teratur begitu disuruh berhadapan sama dua orang ini. Tapi… ayolah! Dia dan yeoja ini bahkan gak ada hubungan apa – apa.

Chanyeol ragu – ragu menundukkan kepala, "Ha-halo, saya Park Chanyeol dan saya adalah teman Gongchan." ujarnya formal. Tak lupa menebar senyum sedikit.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu." Jawab Jinyoung acuh.

Chanyeol yang antara gondok tapi berusaha bersabar, tetap menampilkan senyumnya. Senyum canggung yang aneh.

"Oh, aku baru ingat! Kau kan yang dulu pernah memberikan bekal makanan ke Gongchan?" Tunjuk Sandeul.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, itu sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk Gongchan karena dia sudah menyelamatkanku."

Tatapan tajam Jinyoung dan Sandeul beralih ke Gongchan.

"Oh ya?"

"Kenapa kami gak tau?"

_Ini gawat!_

"Ehmm, sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu. Aku baru ingat tiba – tiba tadi ada urusan mendadak. Jadi… bye?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya dia juga gak mau berlama – lama dalam situasi awkward ini, "Okay, bye. See you at school." Tukasnya sambil berjalan ke meja kasir.

Gongchan balas melambai singkat sambil tersenyum simpul, lalu cepat – cepat menarik duo pengacau itu keluar dari clothing store. Untung aja tadi pengunjungnya cuma mereka, kalau enggak, bisa jadi pusat perhatian lagi.

"Kau berutang penjelasan pada kami, adikku sayang." Tukas Sandeul dengan nada mematikan.

"Jadi kau tidak kepleset di toilet sekolah dan terkena pecahan kaca? Melainkan menolong yeoja pirang itu?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan nada meninggi.

"Aku memang terkena pecahan kaca…"

"Atau jangan bilang yeoja itu yang membuatmu terpeleset di toilet?" Potong Jinyoung.

Tatapan Sandeul semakin menusuk, "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan di toilet?"

GRAARGGHHH! Bisa gila lama – lama kalau begini terus!

"Aku memang terkena pecahan kaca, oke? Dan sejujurnya aku tidak terpleset di toilet, melainkan di pinggir lapangan saat aku ingin membantunya terhindar dari lemparan bola. Aku sengaja bohong agar kalian tidak khawatir dan tidak berpikiran yang aneh – aneh. Karena aku sudah menduga kalian akan bereaksi seperti ini."

"Kau sampai rela berbohong pada kami hanya karena yeoja itu?!" Jinyoung memekik dengan mata berkaca – kaca. _Please, God._ _Jangan bilang dia akan menangis?!_

Gongchan menampilkan raut menyesal, "Hyung… aku benar – benar minta maaf…"

"Jadi sebenarnya diantara kalian ada hubungan apa?" Sandeul masih saja berlagak seperti polisi yang menginterogasi tahanannya.

"Diantara kami tidak ada hubungan apa – apa. Arra? Bisakah kalian tidak bersikap terlalu overprotektif? Bagaimana nanti jika Chanyeol salah paham dan tidak mau berteman denganku lagi?" Gongchan agak emosi.

Alis Sandeul bertaut, "Dunia tidak akan kiamat jika dia tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi. Kau kan punya banyak teman."

"Ya, aku tidak suka jika kau dekat – dekat dengannya." Timpal Jinyoung cemberut.

Gongchan memijat pelipisnya. Lelah, "Aku bisa jadi perjaka tua jika terus seperti ini."

Sandeul berkacak pinggang, "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Kan masih ada kami." Tukas Jinyoung.

"Ya, kau tidak akan jadi perjaka tua. Jadi tenang saja, calon suamiku." Sandeul mengedipkan mata.

"Hei! Channie itu calon suamiku!" Seru Jinyoung tak terima.

"Mwo?! Gak bisa! Dia itu calon suamiku!" Balas Sandeul.

_Mulai lagi!_

"Yeah, yang benar saja." Gongchan langsung nyetop bis yang kebetulan lewat dan dengan cueknya naik gak ngajak – ngajak.

"Channie-ya~ tunggu!"

"Yah! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?!"

.

.

.

.

"Pstt… Tao."

Tao menyahut malas, "Hmm?" matanya masih tetap fokus di Tv. Malam ini Gongchan sengaja mengungsi sebentar di rumah Tao. Selain Bete di rumah terus, dia juga lagi Bete dengan kedua hyungnya.

"Apakah… Gegemu dan Chanyeol masih…?"

"Kenapa? Kau tiba – tiba tertarik pada Park Chanyeol?"

Gongchan berdecak, "Hei, jangan ketus begitu. Aku kan cuma bertanya."

"Kalau yang ingin kau tanyakan 'Apakah Gegeku dan Chanyeol masih jadian?'. Jawabannya: Ya, masih."

Gongchan melengos.

Tiba - tiba Tao melompat berdiri sambil melempar toples popcornnya random, "Sudah kuduga!"

Gongchan ikut terlonjak kaget sambil mengelus dada, "Apa sih? Mau membuatku mati jantungan?!"

"Kau tertarik padanya, kan?!" Tuding Tao langsung ke hidung Gongchan.

"A-apa? Ya enggaklah! Mana mungkin aku tertarik pada yeoja itu." Kilah Gongchan menggeleng cepat.

Tao memicingkan mata, "Kenapa gak mungkin? Bukankah sekarang dia begitu menawan? Benar kan, Gong Chansik?"

Gongchan menelan ludah. Wajahnya berubah warna jadi tomat rebus, "A-ah engg… yaaa, dia memang begitu menawan. Tapi… aku benar – benar tidak ada maksud apa – apa. Hanya menanyakannya saja. Sungguh! Sumpah!" Gongchan sampai mengacungkan dua jari suer segala, tapi Tao masih saja menatapnya tajam. Yaiyalah siapa yang bakal percaya kalau Gongchan blingsatan panik kayak maling jemuran ketauan ngembat kolor gitu?

"Bener nih gak ada maksud apa – apa?"

Gongchan buru – buru mengangguk, "Y-yaa, tidak ada apa – apa. Hanya ingin tahu saja."

Tatapan tajam Tao berangsur – angsur menghilang. Namja itu terduduk kembali, "Syukurlah. Karena sebenarnya Gegeku dan Chanyeol baru saja putus minggu lalu. Dan karena aku juga sedang mengincarnya, makanya aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendekatinya."

"MWO?!" Gongchan benar – benar shock sekarang, "Kau mengincar bekas pacar kakakmu sendiri yang baru diputuskannya minggu lalu?!"

Tao menatap tajam lagi, "Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Gongchan menggeleng patah – patah (ada ya menggeleng patah – patah? -,-).

"Well, sebenarnya kalau kau punya perasaan padanya tidak apa – apa juga sih. Justru ini akan semakin seru. Kau akan menjadi rival yang sepadan."

Gongchan gak tahu musti ngomong apa lagi. Masa sih saingan sama sohib sendiri? Apalagi cuma gara – gara masalah cewek. Oke, Chanyeol memang menarik. Tapi kalau harus bersaing dengan teman baik sendiri… nope, thanks! Dia paling anti sama yang begituan.

Sudut bibir Tao bergerak – gerak, kemudian melebar, kemudian… "Hahahahah!"

Dari ekspresi ilfill, kini Gongchan melongo heran. Kenapa malah ngakak? Oke, ini aneh. Tapi Gongchan mutusin untuk diam sampai siluman panda ini puas ngakak.

Tao menegakkan badannya menatap Gongchan sambil masih tertawa pelan, "Channie… Channie… kau itu benar – benar gampang ditipu ya."

_Hah?!_

"Kau tau sendiri kan kalau tipeku itu cewek – cewek imut dengan tinggi rata – rata. Sedangkan Chanyeol, jika dia memakai high heels sepuluh senti saja, dia jadi tampak lebih menjulang. Aku gak mau mengencani cewek yang mengalahkan tinggiku. Bisa – bisa kami dikira pasangan transgender, lagi." Jelas Tao yang membuat Gongchan plong seketika.

"Berarti benar kan kau tidak punya perasaan apa – apa padanya?"

Tao mengibaskan tangan malas, "Iya iya, cerewet! Bungkus sekalian!"

Gongchan langsung sumringah.

"Aku pulanngg." Terdengar seruan dari arah pintu depan.

"Kris gege!" Tao kontan menoleh.

Seorang namja pirang berwajah blasteran dan setampan dewa – dewa yunani masuk sambil membopong tas ransel di bahunya. Namja itu lebih menjulang dari Tao. Raut wajahnya yang dingin dan terkesan stoic tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Dia malah terlihat semakin cool dan manly. Dalam hati Gongchan bersyukur untung dia bukan uke.

Kris menatap Gongchan, "Lho, ada Gongchan, ya?"

Gongchan mengangguk sekilas sambil tersenyum simpul, "Ni hao, gege!"

Kris membalasnya dengan anggukan saja. Tuh kan. Benar – benar dingin. Bagaimana yeoja ceria seperti Chanyeol bisa menyukainya, ya?

"Gege bagaimana ujiannya tadi?"

"Lancar. Tinggal tunggu pengumumannya saja." Jawab Kris yang langsung ngeloyor menuju kamarnya.

"Ujian apa?" Tanya Gongchan kepo.

"Ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Gege mau mendaftar di perguruan tinggi di kampung halaman kami, Kanada. Jadi nanti kalau gege diterima, yang tinggal di rumah ini cuma aku sendiri." Tao langsung curhat.

"Ckckck, kasian kamu, nak." Gongchan menepuk – nepuk kepala Tao.

"Hei, Gongchan." Celetuk Tao tiba – tiba, "Kau mau tau kenapa Chanyeol dan Gegeku bisa putus?"

"Kenapa?"

"Hubungan jarak jauh. Chanyeol tidak mau menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Jadi mereka terpaksa putus."

"Lho? Kan belum tentu juga gegemu diterima."

"Enak saja! Kau terlalu meremehkan gegeku. Meskipun dia kelihatan cuek begitu sama sekolah dan pelajaran, tapi sebenarnya dia jenius." Tao membela Kris, "Hanya saja dia tidak pernah mau jika disuruh mengajariku." Tao curhat lagi. Kali ini dengan raut sedih.

"Hei… tunggu dulu… terpaksa putus? Kalau begitu diantara mereka… masih ada feeling dong?"

Tao angkat bahu, "Well, jagoan…kamar gegeku hanya berjarak tiga langkah darisini. Aku akan langsung mentraktirmu sepuluh mangkuk jjangmyeon sekaligus jika kau mau menanyakan langsung padanya. Tapi itupun kalau kau berhasil keluar dengan selamat sih…" Tantang Tao dengan senyum meledek.

Wajah Gongchan berubah kecut.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, levelnya benar – benar lebih tinggi dari kita."

"Tak kusangka selera Channie yang payudaranya offside begitu."

"Kenapa aku sudah merasa kalah duluan ya, hyung? Apa menurutmu Channie benar – benar menyukainya?" Sandeul nyaris mewek.

Jinyoung menghela napas, "Dari caranya memandangi yeoja itu, sudah tidak diragukan lagi."

"Ini benar – benar mengerikan! Padahal kita sudah tinggal serumah lebih lama, dan dia dengan mudahnya berpaling hanya gara – gara gadis itu memiliki payudara yang besar!?" Sandeul sekarang emosi.

"Apa kita operasi payudara saja, ya?" Ratap Jinyoung saking putus asanya.

"Andwae! Merepotkan punya payudara besar! Aku punya badan montok begini saja sudah susah apalagi musti ditambah sama beban lain." Rutuk Sandeul menolak mentah – mentah ide gila Jinyoung.

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Aku juga tidak mau operasi payudara." Keluh Jinyoung dengan wajah ketekuk.

Sandeul menghela napas, "Setidaknya aku masih punya Baro." Tukasnya sambil melengos pergi.

"Mwo?"

Sandeul yang sudah setengah jalan menutup pintu, menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh, "Sudah malam, hyung. Sebaiknya kau tidur."

"Eh, tunggu, Deullie! Jadi kau mau menyerah begitu saja, nih?!"

BLAM!

.

.

.

.

"Channie, kau sudah pulang."

Gongchan melirik jam yang terpajang di tembok. Jam satu dini hari.

"Hyung, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Jinyoung mendekat dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Gongchan, "Karena aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus mencemaskanmu."

Sepasang alis Gongchan bertaut bingung, "Mencemaskanku? Hyung kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, aku hanya main ke rumah Tao. Sungguh."

"Channie…" Jinyoung semakin menempelkan tubuhnya, hingga kini tidak ada spasi lagi yang tersisa di antara mereka, "Katakan kau mencintaiku."

Dahi Gongchan bukan keriting lagi, tapi langsung kribo, "Mwo? Kenapa tiba – tiba…"

"Katakan."

Gongchan menghela napas, "Baiklah… baiklah. Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak mengatakannya dari hati."

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak tidur saja? Ini sudah sangat larut."

Jinyoung mempoutkan bibir manja, "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Ini semua salahmu."

"Tapi aku… ahh…" Omongan Gongchan terpotong karena Jinyoung kini menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menggesek – gesekkan bagian privasinya ke milik Gongchan, "…shit!"

"Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau menemaniku…" Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual.

"Hyung… kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini…" Gongchan bersusah payah mengeluarkan kata – katanya agar tidak keluar dalam bentuk desahan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya… tapi kita ini saudara. Apa yang kita perbuat ini tidak dosa?"

Jinyoung mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Gongchan.

"Bagaimana ini bisa dosa jika orangtua kita saja merestuinya?" Wink! Jinyoung melempar kerlingan mata menggoda.

Gongchan merasakan gundukan besar di bagian selangkangannya terus bergesekan dengan 'milik' hyungnya. _Oh, damnit! This is so-_

Jantungnya tiba – tiba saja berdebar sangat keras. Debaran apa ini? Gongchan juga tidak yakin. _Apa aku benar – benar menginginkan kedua kakakku untuk lebih dari sekedar saudara? _

_Tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu! Benar – benar… _

"Saat ini mungkin kau hanya sedang...'bingung'."

Gongchan tertegun. _Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?!_

"Tapi hyung berjanji akan terus meyakinkanmu. Aku bersedia menunggu sampai kau benar – benar siap dan yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri."

Gongchan menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan blank.

"Channie-ya~…aku capek nih begini terus. Kau mau atau tidak, sih?"

Bagai tertampar, Gongchan tersentak sadar dari lamunannya.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya untuk malam ini saja, ok?"

Jinyoung mengerling jahil, "Gak janji deh."

Gongchan merangkul Jinyoung, "Ya sudah. Aku juga sudah…" dia mengernyit heran mendapati hyungnya itu malah terpaku di tempat. Gak bergerak seincipun, "Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau harus menggendongku."

"Kau ini benar – benar banyak maunya, hyung!" Sungut Gongchan yang langsung membopong tubuh Jinyoung bridal style. Merekapun berjalan menyusuri ruang keluarga dan menuju ke lantai dua.

"Hyung, kau tambah berat, ya? Perasaan kau begini – begini saja. Apa ini karena dosamu terlalu banyak?"

Jinyoung menjitak kepala adiknya, "Sembarangan!"

"Yah! Appo!"

Jinyoung terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi manyun Gongchan. Senyum bahagia terlintas di bibirnya, "Saranghae, Channie."

Gongchan tersenyum kali ini, "Nado saranghaeyo, hyung."

.

.

.

.

"Saranghae, Channie"

"Nado saranghaeyo, hyung."

Sandeul menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Bersandar di pintu. Matanya menerawang keatas. Bulir air mata mengalir turun di pipinya.

Ada gak ya cara bunuh diri yang enak? Soalnya Sandeul pengen mati saja saat ini.

Sesuatu bergetar di saku celananya. Buru – buru ia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

'Tupai Jelek' calling, tertera di layar hpnya.

Sandeul tarik napas. _Mau apa lagi sih namja ini?_

"Baro, ada apa?" Sandeul mengatur nada suaranya senormal mungkin, biar gak ketahuan kalau dia lagi nangis.

"Hei, Deullie! Aku ada di depan kamarmu nih."

"Mwo?!"

Sandeul mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Dengan ragu – ragu ia melangkah ke jendela, membukanya, lalu melongok ke bawah. Melotot kaget.

Baro tengah mendongak menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar. Melambaikan tangan sekilas.

"Haiii!"

Sandeul menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Yaaa… setidaknya dia gak harus menghabiskan sisa malam ini seperti jomblo mengenaskan.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Mulai darisini ceritanya agak Crakpair!Gongyeol, alias GongchanxChanyeol. Maksa banget ya? Biarin deh!**

** FYI (meskipun gak penting), untuk versi ceweknya tinggi Chanyeol saya kurangin sepuluh senti dari tinggi aslinya. Ini semata - mata biar Gongchan gak 'kebanting'. Hhehhe^^. **

**Buat fans - fansnya Park Chanyeol, ijin ya Chanyeolnya saya pinjem dulu. Soalnya saya males juga bikin karakter cewek yang baru. Dan karena peran Chanyeol udah cukup 'mendukung' di awal cerita, makanya saya mutusin: Kok gak dia aja ya yang jadi pihak keempat? Dan karena Park Chanyeol adalah biasku, makanya saya buatin dia peran lebih di FF ini. Kali ini special ada si raksasa Kanada nongol, Kris. Biasku juga.**

**Sebenernya pertimbangan saya menghadirkan Chanyeol lagi biar rada bervariasi aja ceritanya, soalnya kayaknya kurang seru aja kalo gak ada 'pihak keempat' yang bertugas manas - manasin duo racun ini.**

**Anyway, tolong jangan bosen - bosen ya baca FF yang ceritanya semakin gaje ini (;-,-). Dan jangan bosen kasih masukan juga. Yang membangun pastinya. Ok?**

**Semoga aja saya gak tambah mumet dan gak kehabisan ide buat ngelanjutin ^^**

**Sekian. RnR plis?**


	8. Chapter 6

**Gotcha!**

* * *

**Cast in this part: Gongchan, Jinyoung, Sandeul, GS!Chanyeol, Baro, Shinwoo  
**

**Genre: School Life, AU, OOC, Romance, Incest, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Yadong**

**Length: Chapter**

**WARNING: Please don't bash and don't be a silent reader!**

**Rating: M (NC-17)**

**Typo, Bahasa campur aduk x,x**

**Disclaimer:**

Para pemain milik keluarga mereka masing - masing dan milik Tuhan. FF ini murni keluaran dari otak nista dan yadong saya.

**Summary**

Gongchan memiliki dua saudara tiri yang mencintainya dan saling bersaing memperebutkannya dengan cara yang penuh nafsu. Mereka bahkan tidak malu – malu untuk mengekspresikan hal itu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hal ini tentu saja sangat merepotkan dan membuat Gongchan pusing tujuh keliling. Gak tanggung – tanggung, mereka juga sering curi – curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk bisa berduaan saja dengan Sang Adik Tercinta.

* * *

**^^Selamat Membaca^^**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Pagi, Deulliee! Eh… ada Baro?"

Sandeul buang muka.

"Pagi, hyung. Kau sedang masak apa?"

"Ini Kimchi Bokkeumbap." Tukas Jinyoung sambil memindahkan makanan menggiurkan itu ke meja, "Tapi ngomong – ngomong semalam kau datang jam berapa? Kenapa aku tidak lihat?"

"Makanya jangan yang di bawah terus yang diurusin." Sandeul nyindir. Begitu Jinyoung menatapnya, dia buang muka lagi.

Baro tersenyum canggung, "Semalam aku datang sekitar jam satu lewat."

Mata Jinyoung membulat penasaran, "Oh ya? Waah, pasti kau dan Deullie melakukan hal – hal menyenangkan, ya?"

"Tidaklah. Memangnya kau."

Jinyoung melirik Sandeul lagi, tapi namja itu terpaku pada layar Tv.

"Kami hanya nonton film Fast and Furious 7. Sandeul ingin sekali menontonnya. Waktu itu kami tidak sempat nonton bareng dan kebetulan kemarin aku berhasil mendapatkan kasetnya dari teman. Karena tidak sabar ingin segera menunjukkannya pada Sandeul, makanya aku nekat datang malam – malam begitu." Jelas Baro salting sendiri dengan wajah merona.

Sandeul berpaling ke Baro. Mengamati namja itu. Seolah – olah sedang mempelajarinya.

"Kau beruntung ya Deullie, punya pacar perhatian seperti Baro." Puji Jinyoung kagum. Bikin tampang Baro udah bisa nyaingin merahnya pantat babon.

Sandeul hanya melengos.

"Pagi Jinyoung hyung, Sandeul hyung."

Ketiga orang di meja makan menoleh dan mendapati Gongchan sudah berpakaian rapi dengan seragam SMA nya.

Jinyoung dan Sanduel melongo kagum. Nyaris meneteskan air liur.

Di mata kedua orang itu, Gongchan tampak bercahaya. Seperti malaikat yang baru turun dari surga.

"Pagi Baro hyung." Gongchan bergabung di meja makan, "Semalam kau datang jam berapa? Kenapa aku tidak lihat?"

_Lihat. Bahkan cara bicara pun hampir sama_, sinis Sandeul dalam hati.

"Jam satu. Jadi… sudah siap jadi murid SMA nih?" Tanya Baro sumringah.

Gongchan mengangguk mantab, "Tentu saja. Justru ini yang sudah lama kunanti – nantikan dari dulu." Tukasnya tersenyum pede.

"Sekedar informasi, aku kapten tim basket di Myeongdong, siapa tau saja kau tertarik, kau bisa ikut bergabung." Baro promosi.

Mata Gongchan membulat excited, "Benarkah? Wahh, kebetulan sekali! Aku juga di tim basket waktu SMP, sepertinya akan menarik."

"Ini hebat! Aku sudah berhasil merekrut satu orang bahkan sebelum perkenalan ekskul dimulai." Seru Baro bangga.

Jinyoung bergelayut manja di lengan Gongchan, "Bukankah kau ingin di ekskul panahan denganku?" Tanyanya cemberut.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku ingin di ekskul panahan, hyung. Lagipula passionku adalah Basket." Jawab Gongchan, "Tapi ngomong – ngomong… kenapa kau belum pakai seragam, hyung?" Tunjuk Gongchan ke Tshirts oversize yang dikenakan Jinyoung.

Sandeul melirik malas ke Tshirt putih kedodoran bergambar tokoh kartun Keroro yang dikenakan Jinyoung. Saking kedodorannya, kaos itu sampai melorot di bagian bahu. Mengekspos leher jenjang mulusnya dengan satu noda kebiruan bekas gigitan. Dan dibalik kaosnya itu, Jinyoung pasti hanya pakai celana dalam. Atau malah…tidak pakai sama sekali?!

_Dasar tukang pamer! _

Jinyoung tepuk jidad, "Oh iya! Ini gara – gara aku keasikan masak jadi lupa kalau belum mandi. Lagian kau sih Channie, gak bangunin aku lebih cepat." Keluhnya mempoutkan bibir.

"Ya maaf, hyung. Habisnya aku juga buru – buru bangun dan mandi saking semangatnya. Sampai lupa kalau semalam aku ketiduran di kamarmu." Sesal Gongchan.

_Ketiduran apa meniduri?_ Sandeul memutar bola matanya muak. Dia sudah sensi sejak semalam. Melihat duo 'lovebird' ini dia jadi kehilangan selera makan.

Jinyoung buru – buru menghabiskan sarapannya, "Aku harus segera mandi." Chu~! Tak lupa mendaratkan chaste kiss di bibir Gongchan, membuat mata Sandeul melotot semakin lebar. Nyaris loncat keluar dari sarangnya.

"Tunggu aku ya? Kita berangkat bareng." Tukas Jinyoung sambil mengangkat piring kotornya ke dapur.

Gongchan gelagapan ingin protes, "Eh, tapi hyung…"

Jinyoung gak denger, dia udah keburu ngacir ke kamarnya.

Hening…

Baro berdehem mencairkan suasana, "Jadi… kau dan Jinyoung hyung sudah…?"

"MWO?!" Malah Sandeul yang membeo.

"Aisshh! Bisa gak usah pake teriak segala?" Baro mendesis jengkel sambil mengusap telinganya, "Lagian bukan kau yang kutanya!" Ketusnya ke Sandeul.

Blush! Pipi Gongchan bersemu merah.

"Jadi benar, kan…?" Goda Baro dengan seringai jahil.

Gongchan menggeleng, "Tidak. Diantara kami tidak ada apa – apa. Serius. Sumpah!" Jawabnya cepat – cepat.

"Ahh masaaa?"

Brakk! Sandeul gebrak meja. Bikin piring dan gelas yang ada di atas meja pada berloncatan.

"Aku pergi dulu." Tukasnya acuh. Cepat – cepat bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Panggil Gongchan mengernyit bingung. Tapi Sandeul tidak menyahut dan terus melangkah keluar rumah.

"Channie, aku duluan ya. Sampai ketemu di sekolah." Pamit Baro setelah menegak susu coklatnya dengan terburu – buru, dia langsung lari menyusul Sandeul.

Sayup – sayup, terdengar suara teriakan Baro yang memanggil – manggil Sandeul dari arah depan.

Gongchan garuk – garuk kepala. _Aku salah apalagi sih?!_

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jinyoung berangkat sekolah bareng Gongchan. Hal yang sudah lama dia nanti – nantikan akhirnya kesampaian juga. Yang lebih menggembirakan lagi, Sandeul gak ada disini. Horee! Jadi bisa puas berdua – duaan tanpa ada yang gangguin.

Jinyoung menyamankan posisi duduknya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Sang Adik. Satu hal lagi yang bikin Jinyoung seneng, adiknya ini bahkan gak protes sama sekali. Padahal biasanya dia akan menolak dengan berbagai macam alasan. Bukankah ini pertanda bagus?

"Kau terlihat tampan dengan seragam ini. Aku suka." Puji Jinyoung dengan pipi bersemu pink.

Gongchan cuma nyengir, terus melototin jendela lagi.

Jinyoung menangkup wajah Gongchan dan memutar kepalanya hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan, "Mukaku disini, Channie. Bukan di situ. Kau mikirin apa sih?"

Bukannya menjawab, Gongchan malah menatapnya lekat – lekat, membuat Jinyoung salah tingkah di bawah tatapan intens Gongchan.

"Ehmm apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Jinyoung mengusap – usap pipinya dengan senyum canggung.

"Hyung…"

"Wae?"

Tiba – tiba saja Gongchan mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Bunyi debaran jantung milik Jinyoung yang berdetak semakin kencang seiring dengan wajah Gongchan yang mendekat seinci demi seinci. Hingga kini ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Pengumuman – pengumuman! Ini kejadian langka! Gongchan akan menciumnya duluan! Duhh…senangnya! Jinyoung harus gimana nih? Apa dia harus merem? Apa dia harus majuin bibirnya? Ini aneh sekali! Kenapa dia jadi canggung begini? Padahal kan udah sering ciuman sama…

"Dapat!"

_Lho? Kok dapat?_

Jinyoung melongo, "Ha?"

Gongchan menjepit sesuatu diantara jempol dan telujuknya. Benda hitam dengan kaki – kakinya yang kecil menggeliat – geliat di tangan Gongchan.

"Apa itu semut?"

"Iya. Tadinya kukira kutu. Habis dia berjalan – jalan di kepalamu, hyung." Tukas Gongchan polos, "Jadi sekalian saja aku ambil karena semut ini nyaris masuk ke lubang telingamu."

Jinyoung tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau nangis guling – guling mendengarnya.

Ternyata tadi Gongchan tidak berencana akan menciumnya. Ternyata tadi dia cuma mau ngambil semut di rambutnya…

Alis Gongchan bertaut bingung melihat wajah Jinyoung yang berubah muram, "Waeyo?"

"Tidak apa – apa." Jinyoung menggeleng lesu.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa mukamu mendadak pucat?"

_Itu karena kau, pabo!_

"Aku baik – baik saja. Sungguh. Tidak apa – apa, Channie. Cuma agak pusing sedikit." Jinyoung berbohong. Iya. Dia emang pusing. Pusing karena gak jadi dicium Gongchan.

Gongchan menyandarkan kepala Jinyoung di bahunya kembali, "Kalau begitu kau tiduran saja, hyung. Nanti kalau sudah sampai aku bangunin. Oke?"

Jinyoung mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. Setelah memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di bahu Gongchan, Jinyoung perlahan – lahan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Sandeul. Tumben kau gak nempelin Gongchan?"

"Ya gak apa – apa kan hyung sekali – sekali gak nempelin dia. Emangnya salah ya?" Jawab Sandeul malas. Sementara namja berkacamata di hadapannya itu cuma geleng – geleng kepala sambil tersenyum geli.

"Iya, hyung. Sandeul sekarang sudah gak minat sama Gongchan. Dia sudah mulai menempeliku." Jawab Baro pede bin sotoy.

Sandeul melempar tatapan maut ala Ratu Medusa. Baro lempeng – lempeng aja, udah gak mempan.

"Jadi… kau gak dateng bareng mereka nih?" Tanya Shinwoo lagi.

Sandeul menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tadi barengan sama Baro…"

"Hei, itu mereka!" Seru Baro.

Sandeul dan Shinwoo menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Baro.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba! Dua orang yang dimaksud akhirnya nongol. Turun dari bis bersamaan dengan anak – anak lain yang kelihatannya murid baru juga.

"Panjang umur tuh." Gumam Shinwoo.

Sandeul langsung bad mood lagi.

"Shinwoo-ya, apa acara penerimaan siswa barunya belum dimulai?" Tanya Jinyoung melihat temannya itu malah berleha – leha diluar gedung sambil sesekali jelalatan ke wajah – wajah baru yang berseliweran di sekitarnya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Shinwoo balik.

"Kau ini Ketua Osis kenapa santai sekali, sih? Persiapan kek, atau koordinasi dengan anggota – anggotamu. Ini malah berdiri diluar sini. Udah kayak satpam aja!" Dumel Jinyoung.

"Memangnya Ketua Osis harus sibuk terus? Apa gunanya aku merekrut anggota sebanyak itu kalau mereka gak difungsikan dengan baik?" Tukas Shinwoo santai.

Jinyoung mendengus, "Untung saja aku bukan anggota osis." Kemudian dia berpaling ke Gongchan, "Channie, jangan masuk Osis ya? Kau hanya akan diperbudak oleh Ketua Osis tak tau diri ini." Jinyoung melirik Shinwoo penuh sindiran. Tapi namja itu hanya tertawa – tawa mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Aku akan masuk ekskul basket bareng Baro hyung." Tukas Gongchan langsung ber-high five ria sama Baro.

Jinyoung gigit jari, "Aku juga mau masuk Basket, ah!"

Baro menggoyangkan – goyangkan telunjuk di depan hidung Jinyoung, "Ckckck! Maaf ya, hyung. Yang boleh gabung di Basket ini cuma orang – orang yang bener – bener serius cinta sama Basket, bukan cinta sama pemainnya."

Jinyoung mencibir keki, "Pelit! Kudoakan timmu kalah di kejurnas tahun ini!" dendamnya.

"Tenang saja. Itu tidak akan terjadi." Tukas Baro pede.

"Jinnie, ngomong – ngomong tumben nih kau pake syal begitu? Ini kan masih musim gugur. Dan perasaan hari ini gak dingin – dingin banget?" Tanya Shinwoo kumat keponya.

Jinyoung gelagapan sambil megangin syal di lehernya, "Eh iya, ini tadi… sebenarnya hari ini aku lagi agak kurang fit. Biar gak kena angin. Iya kan, Channie?" Tanya Jinyoung beralih ke Gongchan, minta dukungan.

Gongchan ngangguk. Mengatupkan mulut rapat – rapat berusaha menahan tawa.

Shinwoo cengar – cengir, "Oh, syukurlah. Kukira kau sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Emang iya! Kalau saja tadi Jinyoung lupa pake syal, pasti 'tanda cinta' dari Sang Adik Tersayang ini udah terekspos kemana – mana.

Tiba – tiba saja dering panggilan dari ponsel Shinwoo menginterupsi percakapan gak bermutu ini, "Oh, kau toh, Dongwoon. Apa? Bapak Kepala Sekolah sudah tiba? Acara sudah bisa dimulai? Oke, baiklah. Tunggu aku dalam lima menit."

Shinwoo mengakhiri panggilannya kemudian menatap keempat wajah di depannya bergantian, "Aku harus segera ke aula. Acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Meskipun kalian bukan anggota Osis, tapi dengan sangat terhormat aku sebagai Ketua Osis mengundang kalian untuk hadir di acara penerimaan siswa baru." Tukasnya sok resmi.

Jinyoung pasang gaya pura – pura muntah.

Sandeul mencibir.

Baro tertawa tanpa suara.

Gongchan cengar – cengir.

Shinwoo berpaling ke Gongchan, "Nah, Gongchan. Kau mau ikut aku ke aula atau terus berdiri disini dengan badut – badut ini?"

"YAH!" Sandeul yang daritadi diem akhirnya bersuara dikatain badut.

Gongchan mengangguk, "Ne, hyung. Aku ikut."

"Hei! Aku juga ikut." Seru Baro yang langsung berlari menyusul Shinwoo dan Gongchan.

Langkah kaki Sandeul langsung terhenti karena tangan Jinyoung lebih sigap menyambar pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sandeul menyentak kasar tangan Jinyoung, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tunggu!" Jinyoung berhasil menangkap tangan Sandeul lagi.

"Apa lagi sih, hyung?" Tanya Sandeul tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Ah…aku tau. Kau pasti marah padaku, kan?"

Sandeul berdecih, "Marah? Kenapa musti marah? Biasa aja kali!"

"Oh, maaf. Aku salah. Kau tidak marah, tapi kau cemburu. Iya, kan?"

"Hyung, aku tidak punya waktu untuk main tebak – tebakan berhadiah denganmu."

Jinyoung mencibir, "Oke, terserah kau saja sih. Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu marah. Tapi asal kau tahu saja… jika kau terus – menerus menjauh dan menghindar dari kami, justru itu merupakan suatu Jackpot bagiku. Aku jadi lebih leluasa mendekati Gongchan pluuss…" Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya, membisikkan sesuatu yang 'panas' di telinga Sandeul, "Aku jadi punya banyak waktu untuk bermesraan dengannya." Smirk.

Sandeul melongo. Kepalanya berasap. Nyaris meledak.

Jinyoung tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil melenggang santai menuju Aula. Gak noleh – noleh lagi.

_Sialan kau, hyung! Lihat saja! Aku gak akan kalah darimu!_

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara penyambutan dan pidato yang panjang nan membosankan di Aula tadi, pihak sekolah langsung membagi – bagi para murid baru ini dengan perolehan skor atau nilai ujian masuk terendah sampai tertinggi. Para murid dengan nilai tertinggi akan ditempatkan di kelas A sampai B, kalau nilainya biasa – biasa aja alias gak jelek – jelek amat, bakalan langsung menempati kelas C – F, untuk anak yang nilainya pas – pasan banget dan kebanyakan berhasil lolos cuma modal dompet ortu doang, akan menempati kelas G - H.

Dan karena Gongchan nilainya paling tinggi, jadi secara otomatis dia ditempatkan di kelas A.

_Kelas 1 – A. _

Gongchan tersenyum bangga sendiri melihat papan kayu yang terpajang di atas pintu sebuah ruangan kelas. Gongchan melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Matanya jelalatan ke segala penjuru. Pantas saja sekolah ini termasuk dalam jajaran lima besar sekolah yang paling diminati di Korea. Karena sekalian fasilitasnya yang lengkap, ruangan kelasnya juga bisa dijadiin lapangan futsal dadakan saking luasnya (Oke, ini agak lebay). Padahal hanya akan ada sekitar empat puluh orang yang memakai ruangan ini.

Dan ternyata di dalam kelas itu sudah ada beberapa orang juga, gak cuma dia aja. Gongchan langsung menaruh tasnya di bangku paling depan. Dia ogah duduk di belakang. Menurutnya itu hanya akan membuat seseorang menjadi semakin malas, bukannya berkembang.

Gongchan mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. Melirik satu persatu wajah – wajah yang ada di kelas ini. Tapi gak ada seorangpun yang dia kenal.

Eh, tunggu dulu…

Kalau dilihat – lihat dari nama – nama yang terpajang di depan kelas itu, kayaknya tadi dia sempat lihat namanya Tao deh. Tapi mana sih namja itu? Kok gak keliatan batang hidungnya daritadi?

"Gongchan!"

Gongchan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ternyata yang tadi memanggilnya Chanyeol. Yeoja itu berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melambai – lambaikan tangan kepadanya. Badan Chanyeol yang tinggi sekseh menjulang kayak model catwalk dan 'melonnya' yang wow langsung saja mengundang perhatian anak – anak di kelas ini. Terutama kaum Adam yang langsung mangap sejadi – jadinya. Bahkan sampai ada yang ngiler segala.

Oh my God… dia bahkan masih terlihat sempurna walau hanya memakai seragam sekolah.

"Kau di kelas ini?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi jujur saja agak konyol. Ngapain coba Gongchan duduk – duduk disini kalau ini bukan kelasnya?

"Iya aku di kelas ini. Kau sendiri?"

"Selamat ya." Chanyeol menyalami Gongchan, "Kita tetanggaan."

"Kau di kelas B?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Saking semangatnya mengangguk, poni dan kuncir kudanya ikut bergoyang – goyang mengikuti kepalanya.

"Hei ngomong – ngomong, kau lihat Tao, tidak? Tadi kupikir dia berada di kelas ini juga." Tanya Gongchan.

"Oh, Tao…" Chanyeol menerawang keatas, pasang gaya berpikir bak detektif, "Hmm… tadi aku sempat melihatnya sedang berkeliling bersama Kyungsoo dan Sehun." (Disini jangan heran kalau Chanyeol bisa tau Sehun, Kai, sama Kyungsoo juga, soalnya cowok – cowok itu jadi idola waktu jaman SMP dulu).

"Ha? Sehun juga bersekolah disini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya, tapi yang kudengar – dengar 'lewat belakang' gitu, deh. Sehun sekelas sama Kai, mereka di kelas G."

Mata Gongchan melotot semakin lebar, "Bahkan Kai juga?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau sepertinya kaget sekali." Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Ya, aku kaget sekali. Karena ini akan seru, aku akan ngumpul lagi bareng manusia – manusia berisik itu." Gongchan sumringah, "Eh… terus Kyungsoo dimana?" Tanya Gongchan.

"Dia sekelas denganku."

Gongchan manggut – manggut. Berarti Kyungsoo lumayan berusaha keras selama liburan kemarin, "Terus, apa ada teman sekelasmu dulu yang diterima disini juga?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi, "Ya, beberapa orang teman kelasku dulu, seperti Sulli dan Hyeri."

Tidak ada seorangpun dari dua orang itu yang dia kenal, "Oh, begitu. Syukurlah." Gongchan tersenyum.

Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum, kemudian menunduk salting. Gongchan juga ikutan salting. Mereka salting bareng. Tapi sayangnya acara salting – saltingan itu gak berlangsung lama karena lagi – lagi harus diinterupsi oleh duo racun kita, siapa lagi kalau bukan, Jinyoung dan Sandeul…!

"CHANIEEEEE!"

Kalau saja ini di dalam komik, seluruh kelas beserta isinya sudah terpental kesana – kemari kayak habis diserang badai Mahadashyat.

Semua kepala kontan saja menoleh kearah pintu.

Gongchan terperangah kaget, "Ji-jinyoung hyung? Sandeul hyung?"

_Oh, Holy Mother of Medusa! Mau apa lagi mereka?! Please God. Jangan sampai mereka mengacau. Jangan sampai mereka mengacau…_

Dua orang itu melangkah murka dengan tampang siap ngeluarin jurus terkaman macan betina ngamuk.

"Hyung, kalian sedang apa disini?"

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya padamu, Channie. Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jinyoung kali ini dengan raut wajah dan nada manis. Tapi itu cuma tampak luarnya aja. Padahal di dalam, satu perkakas alat pembantaian sudah disiapkan!

"Aku…kami hanya sedang mengobrol. Iya kan, Yeollie?" Gongchan berpaling ke Chanyeol yang ternyata udah mengkeret dan berubah jadi amuba.

Sandeul memicingkan mata tidak suka, "Yeollie?"

"Mian, oppa. Aku sama sekali gak punya maksud macam – macam dengan Gongchan. Kami hanya teman biasa." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum takut – takut.

"Oppa?" Mata foxy Jinyoung menyipit sadis, "Khusus untukmu, kau harus memanggil kami 'seonbae-nim'."

"Ne, baiklah, seonbae-nim." Chanyeol menunduk lagi.

Gongchan berdecak kesal, "Hyung, bisakah kalian hentikan omong – kosong ini? Kalian membuatku malu."

Jinyoung dan Sandeul mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Channie..." Jinyoung berbicara dengan nada manis lagi, "Tadinya kami kesini karena ingin mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah. Tapi begitu melihatmu dengan yeoja ini… rencana kami berubah."

"Ya, tidak ada jalan lain, kami terpaksa harus mempercepatnya." Timpal Sandeul.

Dua orang di depannya kontan melongo bingung. Saling liat – liatan.

"Mempercepat apa? Apa yang kalian percepat?" Tanya Gongchan heran dengan penjelasan ambigu mereka.

"Tadi aku dan Jinyoung hyung sudah bicara. Kami tidak bisa terus – menerus seperti ini dan tanpa ada kejelasan. Jadi kami sepakat untuk segera mengadakan perang terbuka untuk mengakhirinya." Tukas Sandeul semakin gaje.

"Tung…tunggu, tunggu! Ini apalagi perang terbuka? Kalian membuatku tambah bingung!" Gongchan mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Jinyoung menampilkan smirk misterius, "Ya, tadinya aku dan Sandeul sudah sepakat untuk tidak melakukannya dulu. Kami akan bertindak seperti biasanya sambil terus melihat perkembanganmu. Kami tidak ingin terburu – buru. Tapi begitu melihatmu dengan yeoja ini… pertandingannya terpaksa harus kami majukan."

"Pertandingan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang jidadnya udah kribo, bukan kriting lagi.

Jinyoung dan Sandeul tidak langsung menjawab. Mereka saling pandang. Seperti bertukar pikiran lewat tatapan mata.

"Park Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol langsung tegang. Seperti penjahat yang sedang menunggu vonis mati. Keringat dingin mengalir turun dari pelipisnya. Entah mengapa dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"KAMI MENANTANGMU!"

.

.

.

.

_Kenapa ya aku mau – mau saja diseret dua orang ini kesini?!_

Selasa, 5 Mei 2015, Atap sekolah Myeongdong High School…

Angin sepoi – sepoi musim gugur berhembus dan menerbangkan apa saja yang bisa diterbangkan. Termasuk surai pirang coklat dan rok sekolah Chanyeol yang kini tengah berkibar – kibar.

Seharusnya angin yang barusan bertiup itu dingin, tapi suasana sekarang lagi panas. Kita sebut saja ini medan perang. Karena sebuah 'perang' memang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung.

"Pstt… Channie!" Bisik Chanyeol.

Gongchan menoleh, "Wae?"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan pada dua kakakmu aku tidak ingin ikut? Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak punya perasaan apa – apa padamu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menarik kesimpulan seenaknya kalau aku ini salah satu fansmu?" Desis Chanyeol masih tidak terima kenapa dia harus ikut terseret dalam permainan konyol ini.

Gongchan menghela napas, "Begitulah mereka. Keras kepala."

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah pasrah gitu sih? Nasibku gimana nih? Jangan diam saja!" Desis Chanyeol makin gondok karena cuma ditanggapi singkat. Padahal dia udah cemas setengah mati.

Gongchan tarik napas lagi, "Hyung…" dia angkat tangan, "Interupsi?"

"Ada apa lagi, Channie? Kau tau kan keputusan kami ini sudah final, tidak bisa di ganggu gugat." Tegas Jinyoung.

"Ya, sekali ikut. Tidak bisa mengundurkan diri." Timpal Sandeul.

"APA?! Hei, asal kalian tau saja! Aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apa – apa pada Gongchan! Dan aku masih mencintai mantanku Kris!" Chanyeol sampai curhat segala biar bisa dibebasin.

Jinyoung melipat tangan di depan dada, "Owh, benarkah?" Tantangnya.

"Yang kami lihat tadi tidak begitu." Tukas Sandeul tak kalah sinis.

"Ya, cinta bisa tumbuh kapan saja." Tambah Jinyoung.

"Cinta bisa tumbuh kapan saja." Sandeul membeo.

Chanyeol mangap asli gak nyangka bakal dapat jawaban begitu. _Gila dua orang ini!_

"Sudah kubilang kan…" Gongchan malah melemparkan senyum simpati, "Percuma saja."

Chanyeol merengut. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap tidak bisa diam saja jadi korban pemaksaan kayak begini.

"Pstt… Yeollie! Tiba – tiba aku punya ide nih. Mau dengar?" Bisik Gongchan dengan senyum misterius.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu pasrah. Kemudian mendekatkan telinganya ke Gongchan. Namja itu tengah membisikkan sesuatu. Sementara kedua orang di depannya mengawasi dengan tatapan curiga bercampur penasaran.

"Hei! Hei! Sudah cukup! Kelamaan bisik – bisiknya!" Seru Jinyoung sambil menepuk – nepuk tangannya, menghentikan aktifitas bisik – bisik mencurigakan Gongchan dan Chanyeol.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Gongchan meyakinkan kembali.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum lebar, "Apa aku kelihatan punya pilihan lain?"

Gongchan balas tersenyum simpul kemudian menatap Jinyoung dan Sandeul secara bergantian dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Deullie, cepat keluarkan surat itu." Perintah Jinyoung. Sandeul segera merogoh – rogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat rapi.

_Oh My… sudah berapa lama mereka merencanakan ini!?_

"Ini adalah surat perjanjian. Siapapun yang bertanda tangan diatasnya, itu berarti masing – masing pihak telah setuju untuk ikut serta dan tidak boleh mengundurkan diri sampai 'pertarungan' ini selesai." Tukas Jinyoung dengan nada lantang.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika ada salah satu dari kita yang melanggar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Maka… dia dinyatakan gagal dan tidak boleh mendekati Gongchan lagi dengan alasan apapun. Termasuk mengobrol, bertegur sapa bahkan melempar senyum sekalipun."

"Hei! Itu namanya pelanggaran HAM!" Protes Gongchan.

"Tidak, adikku sayang. Itu adalah resiko yang harus ditanggung oleh masing – masing peserta." Jelas Sandeul.

"Berati termasuk kalian, kan?" Tanya Gongchan.

Jinyoung mengangguk mantab, "Ya. Termasuk kami."

"Jadi, apa kau telah setuju, Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Jinyoung.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Terlihat sangat berat untuk mengutarakannya, "Ya… aku setuju."

Gongchan diam – diam tersenyum.

"Sebelum memulai pertandingan, masing – masing pihak harus menandatangani surat perjanjian ini. Deullie… pulpen?"

Sandeul meletakkan pulpen di telapak tangan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung terlihat serius membubuhkan tanda tangan di surat itu. Kemudian dia menyodorkan ke Sandeul, namja itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Lalu terakhir Gongchan. Tapi alih – alih sebagai peserta, dia akan menjadi 'Piala'. Piala yang berhak menentukan dirinya sendiri akan jatuh ke tangan siapa.

"Nah, karena surat ini telah selesai ditandatangani. Maka dengan ini kami menyatakan…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Pertarungan Terbuka dimulai!"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Untung saja saya masih bisa nongol lagi dengan chapter baru. Eh iya, buat yang udah baca dan terus stay sampai sejauh ini saya ucapin Many Many Thanks I love you so much muacchhh muachhh \\(^*^)/. Saya mohon dukungan teman - teman readers semua biar saya jadi makin semangat nulisnya dan terpacu biar gak kehabisan ide dan mood untuk ngelanjutin.  
**

**RnR ya. Ditunggu ^^**


	9. Chapter 7

**Gotcha!**

* * *

**Cast in this part: Gongchan, Jinyoung, Sandeul, GS!Chanyeol, Baro, Shinwoo  
**

**Genre: School Life, AU, OOC, Romance, Incest, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Yadong**

**Length: Chapter**

**WARNING: Please don't bash and don't be a silent reader!**

**Rating: M (NC-17)**

**Typo, Bahasa campur aduk x,x**

**Disclaimer:**

Para pemain milik keluarga mereka masing - masing dan milik Tuhan. FF ini murni keluaran dari otak nista dan yadong saya.

**Summary**

Gongchan memiliki dua saudara tiri yang mencintainya dan saling bersaing memperebutkannya dengan cara yang penuh nafsu. Mereka bahkan tidak malu – malu untuk mengekspresikan hal itu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hal ini tentu saja sangat merepotkan dan membuat Gongchan pusing tujuh keliling. Gak tanggung – tanggung, mereka juga sering curi – curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk bisa berduaan saja dengan Sang Adik Tercinta.

* * *

**^^Selamat Membaca^^**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan di pertarungan ini?"

"Iya, hyung. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Gongchan tetap dengan wajah poker face.

"Simpel saja. Hanya harus bersaing untuk saling menarik perhatianmu, Channie. Pemenangnya kaulah yang bebas menentukan. Siapa diantara kami yang berhasil meluluhkan hatimu." Jelas Jinyoung.

Ha? Gitu doang?! Gongchan memutar bola matanya malas, "Yee, terus apa bedanya dong sama persaingan gak penting yang biasa kalian lakukan sehari – hari?"

"Ya jelas ini beda lah." Jawab Sandeul, "Kalau dulu itu kan gak resmi, no punishment, no rules." Jelasnya sok keren.

"Kalau dulu itu sesuka hati, kalau sekarang lebih pake hati." Jawab Jinyoung asbun.

Gongchan manggut – manggut. Akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan celah, "Oh… berarti kalian gak akan keberatan dong kalau dalam pertarungan ini murni fair play?"

Sandeul mengernyit, "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya…" Gongchan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, biar berkesan dramatis sekaligus bikin dua orang di depannya mati penasaran, "Gak usah ada seks lagi." Tambahnya pelan namun mematikan.

Dua namja di hadapannya gigir bibir gelisah. Saling liat – liatan. Kelihatan gak terima.

Chanyeol melongo shock dan gak nyangka dengarnya. Ternyata hubungan mereka sudah lebih daripada sebatas punya perasaan khusus. Pantas saja dua orang ini begitu overprotective.

_Kakak – beradik ini saling bercinta satu sama lain?! Oh My Holy God!_ Dia bergidik sendiri membayangkannya.

"Tapi ini kan tergantung masing – masing orang, mau gaet kamu dengan cara apa." Kilah Jinyoung masih gak mau nyerah. Dia mulai ngeluarin jurus bibir mempout manjanya. Ya iyalah! Bagi dia itu no seks no life. Kayak ikan yang kalau gak ada air gak bakal bisa hidup.

Gongchan menggoyang – goyangkan telunjuknya, "Sayangnya gak bisa. Karena hati itu disini, hyung." Gongchan menunjuk dadanya, "Bukan di sini." Kali ini dia menunjuk 'juniornya'.

Jinyoung masih gigit jari gak terima. Mukanya ketekuk jelek banget. Rasain! Jadi kemakan sama omongan sendiri kan?! Senjata makan tuan tuh namanya.

Sandeul sih agak mending, masih bisa stay cool. Dia gak se-freak kakaknya soal seks.

"Cobalah kali ini gunakan hatimu sebaik – baiknya, hyung. Mungkin kau akan bisa." Tukas Gongchan dengan penuh makna tersirat dan senyuman manis peluluh hati.

Jinyoung akhirnya nrimo aja. Soalnya udah dikasih senyum ganteng sama Gongchan.

"Terus apalagi nih? Persyaratan? Hukuman? Aturan? Masih ada yang mau disampaikan?" Tanya Gongchan santai.

"Hukumannya tadi udah jelas." Jawab Jinyoung gak semangat kayak vampir kurang gizi, "Aturannya…"

"Gak boleh ada seks, kan?" Todong Gongchan dengan senyum miring penuh kemenangan.

Jinyoung ngangguk lesu, "Ya. Kalau melanggar itu termasuk…"

"Kecurangan?" Potong Gongchan lagi.

Jinyoung bersusah payah nelen ludah, "Hmm, ya…"

Seringai Gongchan melebar.

Oke, rupanya Gongchan sedang menunjukkan 'taringnya' disini. Dengan cepat keadaan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sekarang dialah pemegang kendali penuh atas berjalannya kompetisi yang lucunya bukan dia yang rencanain. Betapa lihainya dirimu, nak…

"Tapi…tapi ciuman aja boleh kan?" Rupanya Jinyoung belum mau nyerah juga.

Gongchan menampilkan smirk misterius, "Boleh. Asal aku yang memberikannya." Jinyoung dan Sandeul buka mulut mau protes tapi udah keduluan sama Gongchan, "Eh iya hyung, kayaknya itu boleh masuk dalam punishment deh? Kalau peserta nyium duluan termasuk kecurangan dan boleh didiskualifikasi. Gimana?"

Dua orang itu melongo lebih lebar.

"A-apa?! Ya gak bisalah! Itu pelanggaran HAM namanya!" Protes Jinyoung yang paling gak terima. Soalnya dia nyium Gongchan sama dengan makan. Udah kayak kewajiban. Kalo dilarang sama aja dengan penyiksaan. Bisa mati 'kelaparan' dia…

"Tidak, kakakku sayang." Gongchan menggoyang – goyangkan telunjuknya lagi, "Inilah pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Lihat saja. Nanti kalian pasti akan menikmatinya." Tukasnya dengan smirk misterius lagi.

_Yang benar saja?!_

"Hyung… kenapa jadi Gongchan sih yang ngendaliin kita?" Bisik Sandeul lirih.

Jinyoung menghela napas, bener – bener pasrah stadium akut, "Ya habis mau gimana lagi, kita cuma peserta, dia penentu. Lebih tinggi pangkatnya."

"Kayaknya kita kualat deh, hyung." Sandeul baru nyesel sekarang.

"Maybe…"

"Tambahan lagi..." Koar Gongchan.

"HA?! MASIH ADA?!" Kedua orang di depannya memekik kompak.

"Ya, masih soal ciuman. Karena akulah 'Pialanya', jadi otomatis…ciuman yang kuberikan juga sebagai pertanda berakhirnya pertarungan. Atau dengan kata lain…"

Tiga pasang kuping itu menunggu dengan penuh tanya.

"Siapapun yang berhasil mendapatkan ciuman dariku… dialah pemenangnya."

.

.

.

.

Seusai deklarasi perang di atap sekolah tadi, Jinyoung langsung lari drama ke kelasnya. Nyariin sahabatnya buat ditempatin curcol. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shinwoo.

"Shinwoo…huweeeee…" Jinyoung menyeruak masuk dan sempet nyenggol salah satu temannya yang lagi minum. Temannya yang kesenggol tadi langsung keselek dan minumnya tumpah ke bajunya. Namja itu ngomel – ngomel sambil ngacungin jari tengah. Jinyoung gak peduli, dia langsung terbang ke pelukan Dongwoon yang lagi nulis sesuatu di mejanya. Eng… nyeruduk sih lebih tepatnya.

"Jinyoungg! Fuck you!" Bukannya bersimpati dia malah ngumpat. Habis gimana gak jengkel kalau dia udah capek – capek nulis, eh gara – gara kesenggol Jinyoung, sekarang di kertas yang dia tulisin ada 'goresan cantik' yang melintang dari atas sampai bawah. Shinwoo menatap nanar hasil pekerjaannya. Sekarang dia harus ngulang nulis lagi dari awal.

"Kau harus membantuku, Shinwoo. Pokoknya harus! Huweeeee…." Jinyoung mewek sambil narik – narik kerahnya Shinwoo dengan penuh nafsu. Bikin namja mata empat itu makin gondok.

Shinwoo jitakin kepala Jinyoung dengan penuh dendam, "Udah sana minggir minggir! Orang lagi sibuk juga!"

"Yah! Appo! Kau jahat sekali sih?" Jinyoung ngelus kepalanya. Mukanya ketekuk. Matanya makin sipit. Bibirnya makin maju.

Shinwoo cuek aja. Malah balik nulis lagi.

"Shinwooo…bantu aku…ne?" Jinyoung kali ini pake jurus aegyo peluluh hati. Pipinya di gembung – gembungin, matanya disipit – sipitin, bibirnya dimonyongin dikit (Aegyo apaan nih?).

"Hmm?" Shinwoo menyahut malas. Tetap fokus nulis entah apa. Kayaknya semacam tugas resume dari ekskul sainsnya. Bodo amat. Jinyoung gak ambil pusing.

"Kau harus bantu aku, Shinwoo-ya." Bujuknya sambil narik – narik lengan Shinwoo. Tangan Jinyoung langsung kena keplak. Orang lagi nulis malah digoyang – goyangin. Kayaknya emang cari ribut nih musang satu!?

"Berantem yokk?!" Tanya Shinwoo galak.

"Huweee…" Jinyoung mewek lagi.

Shinwoo balik nulis. Pura – pura budek.

"Huweeeeeee…." Jinyoung malah makin kenceng nangisnya.

Shinwoo berdecak kesal. Konsentrasinya terganggu. Gondok stadium lima.

"Huweeeehuhuhuhu…"

Gondok stadium tujuh. Tulisannya salah – salah terus.

"HUWAAAAA!"

Blepp! Shinwoo berhasil menyumbat mulut Jinyoung dengan gumpalan kertas. Gondok stadium akhir.

"Diem, kan?" sinisnya dengan senyum puas.

Jinyoung nglepehin kertas itu dari mulutnya, "Shinwoo…"

"Apa sih?!"

"Bantuin…"

Shinwoo menghela napas kasar sambil memutar kedua bola matanya keki. Dia lagi dia lagi kan yang ngalah?!

"Bantu apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Shinwoo…engg, lebih tepatnya, bentak Shinwoo.

Jinyoung malah ngambek, "Gak mau, ah! Kau gak iklas."

Shinwoo mengatupkan rahangnya rapat – rapat. Pengen banget rasanya dia kunyah nih musang jadi – jadian.

"Ya udah… sekarang cepat cerita ada apa, Jinnie manis?" Tanya Shinwoo kali ini dengan nada manis ala om – om pedofil yang mau nyulik anak orang.

"Shinwoo… Gongchan, Shinwoo. Gongchan…" Jinyoung masih aja ngegumam gak jelas.

"Iya iya, Gongchan kenapa?" Tanya Shinwoo gak sabar.

"Gongchan… Gongchan jahattt…"

Shinwoo mengernyit heran, "Tumben kau ngatain dia jahat? Biasanya kau bela - belain terus?"

"Pokoknya aku harus menang, Shinwoo! Kau harus membantuku. Aku tidak ingin Gongchan jatuh ke tangan yeoja itu maupun Sandeul. Aku ingin Gongchan…huweee…" Jinyoung malah makin gak nyambung.

"Menang? Yeoja itu? Kau ini ngomong apa sih?" Shinwoo clueless abis. Ya iyalah ngadepin orang gaje macam ini gimana gak melongo?

"Yeoja itu, Park Chanyeol! Masa sih kau gak tau?!"

Bukannya ngejawab Shinwoo malah ngelempar tatapan 'bitch please'.

Oh iya ya dia belum pernah cerita sama sekali soal Chanyeol. Jinyoung menghela napas. Harus mulai dari awal nih…

Cerita demi cerita pun mengalir dari mulut Jinyoung. Mulai dari pertemuan awal mereka di toko baju, saat dia mendapati Gongchan berduaan dengan yeoja itu di kelas, sampai ke perang terbuka yang mereka rencanakan sejak lama dan Gongchan yang tiba – tiba membelot dan bikin peraturan seenak udelnya.

"Ya… jadi gitu deh. Makanya kau harus…"

"HAHAHAH! Anak itu benar – benar jenius. Aku mulai menyukainya!"

Jinyoung melongo, "Bukannya ngasih solusi kek bantuin kek eh malah ngetawain?!" Tukasnya sewot.

"Yaiyalah secara 'boneka seks' yang dulu kalian puja – puja, sekarang udah bisa nyerang balik. Sampai bikin kalian pusing tujuh keliling begini. Hebatt! Aku salut!" Shinwoo malah kagum.

"Dia bukan boneka seks dan bisa pelankan sedikit suaramu? Kau membuatku malu." Desis Jinyoung mulai celingukan kiri – kanan. Baru sadar kalo beberapa pasang mata kini tengah mengawasinya dengan raut kepo. Berusaha nguping.

Shinwoo pura – pura kaget, "Oh, udah punya malu sekarang? Habis beli dimana?"

"YAH!"

Shinwoo ketawa lagi.

"Jadi gimana nih, Shinwoo?" Jinyoung merengek lagi sambil guncang – guncangin bahu Shinwoo, "Kau jangan ketawa terus, dong! Bantuin kek!"

"Gak mau. Itukan salah kalian sendiri. Sok – sokan bikin perang, eh ujung – ujungnya malah kena sendiri. Senjata makan tuan, kan?"

"Iya ya aku tau aku memang salah dan aku sudah menyesal sekarang. Makanya aku ingin minta bantuanmu, supaya aku bisa medekati Gongchan dengan cara lebih normal. Aku ingin menjadikan dia sebagai namjachinguku. Aku tidak mau Gongchan jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Dan tidak juga Sandeul."

Shinwoo tersenyum kali ini. Senyum getir. Penjelasan Jinyoung kali ini somehow membuat dadanya berdesir nyeri. Tapi Jinyoung adalah sahabat karibnya. Dan dia gak mau persahabatan mereka rusak hanya gara – gara Shinwoo yang egois dan memaksakan perasaan suka sepihak ini. Walau bagaimanapun Jinyoung tidak akan pernah memandang dirinya lebih daripada sahabat. Dia sadar betul itu.

"Segitu sayangnya ya kau sama Gongchan?"

Jinyoung mengangguk.

"Dan selama ini kau selalu melihatnya sebagai seorang pria dan bukan seorang adik?"

Jinyoung ngangguk lagi.

"Aku menginginkan dia lebih dari sekedar adik. Aku ingin Gongchan jadi pendamping hidupku suatu saat nanti." Tekad Jinyoung dengan senyum tulus.

CRASHHH! Suara sesuatu dalam diri Shinwoo. Apapun itu, sudah hancur berkeping – keping sekarang.

Namja berkacamata itu menghela napas. Berusaha keras agar air matanya tidak tumpah ruah, "Boleh saja. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi ada syaratnya."

Jinyoung ngerengek lagi. Misah – misuh ngedumel gak jelas.

"Ya udah kalau gak mau. Kalau aku sih ya itu tadi, aku akan membantumu tapi dengan syarat… kau juga harus melakukan satu hal untukku. Lalu kita impas."

"Pake syarat – syarat segala! Temen bukan sih?!" Protes Jinyoung.

"Terserah. Aku sih no problem. Kau mau juga syukur, tidak juga ya…toh bukan aku yang rugi. "

Jinyoung manyun, "Shinwoo pleasee…"

"Selamat berjuang! Semoga sukses." Shinwoo balik melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Shinwoo-yaa…"

"Apaa? Gak liat nih aku lagi sibuk?"

"I…iya deh. Aku mau. Iya! Sekarang apa syaratnya?" Ujar Jinyoung meskipun rada terpaksa. Habisnya dia lagi butuh banget bantuan seseorang. Dan rasa – rasanya Shinwoo lah yang paling pas untuk dimintai pertolongan. Soalnya namja itu sudah banyak makan asam garam dunia percintaan. Dia sih ngakunya mantannya sebelas. Tapi gak tau deh beneran sebelas apa dua belas. Jinyoung gak peduli. Bodo amat. Yang penting Shinwoo bantuin dia. Harus mau!

Shinwoo menatap Jinyoung dengan senyum penuh arti. Jinyoung natap balik dengan tatapan bingung.

"Syaratnya… mau tau?"

Jinyoung mikir bentar terus ngangguk.

"Oke. Nanti sore Yoiza café jam empat. On time! Telat dikit…BATAL! Jangan harap aku mau membantumu." Usai berkata begitu Shinwoo langsung ngeloyor pergi. Ninggalin Jinyoung yang clueless abis.

_Apa sih tuh orang?! Gak jelas!_

.

.

.

.

Kalau Jinyoung minta bantuin Shinwoo, Sandeul beda lagi. Semenjak deklarasi perang terbuka di atap tadi, Sandeul langsung ngacir ke lab multimedia. Ngetem di depan computer selama berjam – jam cuma buat searching seribu satu cara ngegaet cowok yang disenangi. Untung aja hari ini semua guru – guru pada rapat kurikulum tahun ajaran baru, jadinya mau ngetem di Lab Multimedia sampai kering juga gak masalah.

Tapi… udah lama searching kok dia gak dapet – dapet ya? Oke, di website yang dia kunjungi emang banyak sih nampilin tips n trik cara ngegebet cowok yang disukai. But… in a girl way. Come on! Apa sama sekali gak ada manusia homo di dunia ini yang memposting cara ngegebet orang yang dia sukai?! Atau dia yang kurang akurat ngetik di mesin pencariannya ya?

Setelah mumet dan berpusing – pusing ria di depan komputer. Akhirnya Sandeul balik lagi ke kesimpulan awal yang paling pasaran.

Jadi diri sendiri.

Yap. Daripada pusing – pusing. Kalo Gongchan mau ya silahkan, enggak juga it's okay. Toh masih ada Baro juga…

_Duuuh! Kenapa namja itu lagi yang terlintas di pikiranku?!_

Brakkk!

Sandeul dikagetkan dengan suara pintu Labcom yang terbanting terbuka.

"Deullie-ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Nah. Panjang umur nih orang. Baru aja tadi dipikirin. Sekarang udah nongol di depannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa masuk dengan cara biasa saja?! Bagaimana kalau aku mati jantungan tadi?! Apa kau mau tanggung jawab, eoh?!" Dumelnya sambil buru – buru mengclose tab – tab yang ada di komputer.

Baro mendekat, "Ya maaf, habisnya tadi temanku bilang melihatmu masuk ruang Labcom dengan tergesa – gesa. Jadi aku panik dan langsung berlari menyusulmu kesini."

Dia panik…?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sandeul melirik malas, "Lagi berenang." Jawabnya asal.

Baro menatap tajam.

"Ya udah tau di depan komputer masih aja ditanyain!" Sewotnya.

"Bukan begitu, chagi..." Baro narik satu kursi dan duduk di sebelah Sandeul, "Kau kan bisa hubungi aku kalo mau minta ditemani."

Sandeul merenung. Meskipun dia gak suka cowok ini, tapi sikap tenang dan penuh perhatian Baro tak ayal bisa meluluhkan Sandeul yang berisik dan keras kepala. Meski terkadang agak terlalu cheesy dan berlebihan, tapi diam – diam Sandeul menyukainya. Segala perhatian kecil Baro yang intinya tidak bisa ia dapatkan dari Gongchan...

_Tunggu!_

_Kenapa aku jadi membanding – bandingkan namja ini dengan Gongchan?!_

Deheman Baro membangunkan Sandeul dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Lagi mikirin siapa?"

"Mwo? Tidak ada." Jawab Sandeul agak malu ketangkap basah habis ngelamun lama. Gak mungkin kan dia: "Bilang habis mikirin kamu". Bisa – bisa tambah besar kepala namja ini.

"Gongchan?" Tebak Sandeul.

"Bukan."

"Serius?" Tanya Baro dengan raut curiga.

Sandeul memutar bola matanya malas, "Iya, cerewet!"

"Bohong! Kau pasti memikirkannya kan?" Tuduh Baro dengan nada gak suka.

Sandeul melongos keki. Udah dibilangin bukan, juga.

"Kalo iya emang kenapa?" Ketusnya malah makin manas – manasin. Habis dia kesel sih.

Mata Baro memicing tajam, "Kalau begitu… aku akan membuatmu berubah pikiran."

Belum selesai Sandeul menanyakan apa maksud perkataan Baro tadi, ketika dua buah tangan besar menariknya berdiri dan mendorong bahunya kuat – kuat. Menggiring tubuhnya hingga punggung Sandeul mendarat keras di tembok. Sandeul terpojok sekarang.

"Yah! Baro! What the fuck…?!" Pekik Sandeul marah. Matanya melotot horror menatap ekspresi dingin namja di depannya. Sama sekali berbeda dengan yang tadi. Sikap lembutnya hilang entah kemana. Ini Baro yang lain…

_Baro yang asli…?_

Tangan Baro dengan sigap berpindah dari bahu Sandeul dan langsung menyambar kedua tangan Sandeul dan menguncinya kuat – kuat tepat di atas kepala namja yang kini tengah ketakutan setengah mati itu.

Baro mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sandeul, "Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Kau bahkan tidak menoleh padaku. Aku turuti semua keinginanmu, kubuang jauh – jauh hargai diriku, sampai rela mengubah imejku hanya agar kau bisa menerimaku, aku setengah mati menghargaimu. Tapi apa balasannya? Kau hanya menganggapku lelucon! Apa kau pikir setelah apa yang kau lakukan selama ini aku bisa tenang – tenang saja?"

Sandeul merinding hebat. Rahangnya sampai gemetaran saking takutnya, "Ja-jadi… apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanyanya takut – takut.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?" Baro mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Saking dekatnya dia bisa merasakan napas hangat Baro di wajahnya. Membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. _Ternyata kalau berwajah serius begini dia terlihat begitu keren. Hidungnya yang tegas. Alisnya yang tebal. Bibirnya yang…_

"Selama ini aku selalu mati – matian bersabar. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sayang. Kesabaranku ada batasnya. Aku juga bisa melakukan apa yang sering kau lakukan dengan bocah itu."

_What?! Tunggu dulu!_

Baro mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Sandeul yang terbuka. Melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu dan hasrat. Sandeul yang tadinya menolak dan berusaha melepaskan diri, perlahan – lahan mulai menikmati permainan bibir Baro. Sampai – sampai melenguh dan mendesah beberapa kali. Apalagi kini lidah Baro yang mulai menelusup masuk dalam mulutnya. Membuat atmosfer ruangan yang dingin seketika berubah menjadi panas.

_Ahh… benar – benar seorang cassanova. Dia lebih jago melakukannya. Gongchan saja kalah…_

Rupanya Baro tidak puas hanya dengan ciuman. Kuncian tangan Sandeul terlepas karena tangan Baro kini bergerak turun untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih Sandeul.

Sandeul yang tercekat dengan tindakan Baro, langsung mendorong namja itu menjauh, "TIDAK!"

"Waeyo, chagi? Bukankah ini yang membuatmu tergila – gila pada anak itu? Aku juga ingin membuatmu tergila – gila padaku…"

"Tidak." Tegas Sandeul kali ini dengan mata menyorot balik tatapan ala serigala laparnya Baro. Ketakutannya menguap entah kemana, "Bukan begini caranya." Gelengnya.

Tampang sadis Baro hilang, digantikan muka mengernyit heran, "Mwo?"

"Tidak, Baro. Tidak sekarang. Bukan begini caranya." Sandeul terus komat – kamit mengucapkan itu sambil menggeleng. Bikin namja dihadapannya semakin mengernyit.

"Apa maksud…Yah! Deullie! Tunggu!"

Sandeul tidak menoleh. Dia terus melangkah cepat – cepat dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan Baro yang masih kebingungan sendiri.

.

.

,

.

Jinyoung terlihat tergesa – gesa memasuki sebuah café yang kebetulan letaknya agak dekat dari rumah mereka. Café ini juga yang sering jadi tempat nongkrong favoritnya bareng Shinwoo. Karena selain tempatnya yang strategis, kalau malam disini juga sering ada LIVE music dengan berbagai macam jenis dan genre musik yang ditampilkan.

Begitu sampai di dalam, Jinyoung langsung celingukan. Tolah – toleh nyariin sosok namja yang beberapa jam yang lalu seenaknya bikin janji dan bersikeras gak mau ngasih tau alasannya dia nyuruh Jinyoung datang kesini. Dasar mata empat itu! Sok secret banget!

"Shinwoo!" Jinyoung melambaikan tangan saat mendapati sohibnya itu lagi berleha – leha di salah satu kursi di pojokan dekat counter salad.

Shinwoo balas melambai sekilas.

"Pukul tiga lewat lima puluh sembilan. Bagus. Kau mengalami kemajuan." Tukas Shinwoo sambil melirik jam tangan Rolexnya.

Jinyoung duduk berhadapan dengan Shinwoo, "Kalau bukan demi Gongchan aku takkan mau repot – repot begini. Mana tadi Running man lagi seru - serunya." Keluh Jinyoung, "Oh ya ngomong – ngomong ada apa sih kau tiba – tiba menyuruhku datang kesini? Awas ya kalo gak jelas?!" Ancamnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini jelas kok. Jelas banget malah."

Jinyoung mengernyit, "Ya…ya udah. Terus?"

"Terus apa?" Shinwoo malah nanya balik.

"Yaa… terus kita bakal duduk – duduk disini terus gitu?"

Shinwoo terkekeh, "Kau ini gak sabaran sekali sih. Ini kan baru awalnya."

_Awal? Awal dari apa?_

Kebingungan Jinyoung semakin bertambah saat Shinwoo mengeluarkan kantong plastik dari dalam tas ranselnya. Dia meletakkan kantong itu di meja lalu mendorongnya ke Jinyoung.

"Apa ini?" Jinyoung membaca tulisan di kantong plastik itu.

_Coconut Island?_

"Buka saja."

Jinyoung menarik keluar isinya. Kaos biru tosca dengan tulisan 'Create Your Own Quotes' warna putih mejeng di depan hidungnya.

"Perasaan ini bukan hari ulang tahunku. Ngapain kau beliin kaos segala?"

"Kenapa? Gak suka? Sini!" Tapi Shinwoo cuma narik angin karena tangan Jinyoung lebih cepat jauhin kaos itu dari jangkauan Shinwoo.

"Eh, iya deh. Suka, kok. Makasih." Jinyoung cengar – cengir, "Lain kali satu paket sama celananya juga, ya." ujarnya tak tahu diri.

Shinwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi tumben – tumbenan nih? Kau kan manusia paling pelit sedunia. Kalau aku pinjem uang buat beli permen sebiji aja kau tagih terus." Ledek Jinyoung.

"Udah dibeliin malah menghina." Cibir Shinwoo.

Jinyoung cengengesan lagi.

"Eh, eh, jangan dimasukin!" Larang Shinwoo saat Jinyoung hendak memasukkan kaos itu dalam tasnya, "Dipake, dong!"

Jinyoung melongo kaget, "Ha? Sekarang?"

Shinwoo mengangguk, "Kutunggu dua menit. Ganti kaos gembelmu itu lalu kita pergi ke suatu tempat." Perintahnya sambil menatap jam tangan lagi.

Jinyoung berdecak malas. Kaos mahal beli di mall gini dikatain kaos gembel. Tapi emang sih agak luntur dikit gambarnya…

"Dua puluh detik berlalu."

"Kau serius?!"

"Tiga puluh detik berlalu. Waktumu semakin menipis, Jinnie."

"Shinwoo!"

"Empat puluh enam detik. Jika waktumu habis, aku akan pulang dan jangan harap aku mau membantu. Lima puluh detik…"

Arghhhh! Jinyoung menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Dasar stopwatch berjalan!

"Oke, oke! As you wish!" Geramnya dan langsung ngibrit ke toilet.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Shinwoo. Kenapa kaos ini kecil seka…" Jinyoung membeku di tempat begitu melihat Shinwoo juga memakai kaos yang sama dengan dirinya. Kemeja kotak – kotak merahnya tadi telah lenyap entah kemana. Shinwoo juga tak kalah melongonya melihat kaos yang dia belikan ternyata melekat dengan sempurna di tubuh ramping namja itu. Padahal kan kaos itu di desain untuk badan cewek…

Senyum Shinwoo lebar sekali.

"YAH! Couple tshirts?! Kau sedang mengerjaiku atau apa?!" Pekik Jinyoung shock.

"Oh, tidak... kau terlihat sangat cantik. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak yakin bisa tahan godaan…"

Jinyoung melancarkan cubitan maut di lengan Shinwoo, "Apa – apaan ini?!" Pekiknya.

Shinwoo cengengesan jahil dan berusaha nahan nyeri saat tangan Jinyoung menyerangnya bertubi – tubi. Dia berusaha menangkis serangan gencar Jinyoung, "Aoow! Aoww! Ampun, agassi! Kau cantik sekali. Aoww! Stop, Jinnie! Ini sakit!" Shinwoo dengan sigap menangkap tangan Jinyoung lalu menarik namja itu hingga jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya, "Kena kau!" serunya sambil memeluk Jinyoung erat – erat.

Tak ayal 'kemesraan' mereka itu menarik perhatian dan jadi tontonan gratis bagi para pengunjung dan beberapa pelayan café. Belum lagi kaos couple yang mereka gunakan. Duhh…malu – maluin banget!

"Shinwoo! Lepass!" Rengek Jinyoung meronta – ronta dengan wajah memerah malu jadi pusat perhatian begitu. Kalau tadi melancarkan cubitan, sekarang melancarkan pukulan di dada Shinwoo.

"Jinnie, kalau berisik begitu kau malah makin menarik perhatian banyak orang." Tukasnya kalem.

"Makanya lepas!" Jinyoung ngotot.

"Boleh. Tapi cium dulu." Tukas Shinwoo sambil menunjuk – nunjuk pipinya.

Jinyoung terperangah. Kenapa Shinwoo jadi ganjen begini?! Perasaan tadi normal – normal aja?

"Apa kepalamu habis terbentur disuatu tempat?"

"Berisik! Mau dilepasin, gak?"

Jinyoung berdecak sambil menatap tak rela pipi Shinwoo. Cowok itu menatap balik dengan senyum menantang.

Mana makin banyak orang, lagi! Ngeliatin mereka terus.

Chu~! Jinyoung mengecup kilat pipi Shinwoo. Terpaksa deh.

Shinwoo pun melepaskan pelukannya, "Nah, gitu dong."

"Sekarang apa?" Ketusnya.

"Sekarang. kau harus menemaniku kencan."

Mata foxy Jinyoung melotot shock, "Ke…kencan?"

Shinwoo mengangguk, "Ya, kita kencan sehari."

"Mwo?! Aku tidak…" Jinyoung tertegun ketika menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu dulu…! Kaos couple ini, ciuman di pipi, kencan sehari, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Shinwoo?" Jinyoung berkacak pinggang. Matanya memicing curiga.

Shinwoo agak gelagapan, "T-tidak ada. Anggap saja ini latihan sebelum kau pergi ke kencan yang sesungguhnya dengan…ehm, Gongchan."

"Mwo? Jadi ini cuma untuk simulasi?"

"Tentu saja, kan? Apa kau benar – benar berharap aku mau mengajakmu kencan? Jangan mimpi!" Dustanya. Padahal ini cuma akal – akalannya biar bisa ngerasain jadi namjachingunya Jinyoung meski cuma sehari. Satu hari saja sudah cukup. Setelah itu dia baru bisa tenang merelakan namja ini di pelukan orang lain.

"Wah, kau benar – benar sohib yang paling pengertian, Shinwoo! Aku semakin sayang padamu." Seru Jinyoung sambil memeluk Shinwoo.

Dag. Dig. Dug.

Shinwoo buru – buru melepaskan pelukan, takut Jinyoung merasakan debaran jantungnya.

"Bikin malu saja! Ayo pergi." Dengan wajah merona Shinwoo langsung narik Jinyoung cabut dari situ.

.

.

.

.

Destinasi awal mereka adalah Hongdae, jalan – jalan keluar masuk toko, hampir semua toko yang ada disitu iseng dimasukin, terus habis itu mereka foto – foto di photo booth, sekalian jalan juga sekalian cuci mata lihat stand cemilan dan makanan lezat sepuasnya. Baru deh 'dua sejoli' itu lanjut ke Jeongdongjin, lihat sunset sambil duduk – duduk di pantai. Pemandangan lautnya bagus banget, meskipun agak berisik ada suara kereta yang lewat – lewat di belakang, tapi biarin deh, yang penting bisa liat sunset bareng Jinyoung.

Setelah itu mereka pindah ke Cheonggyecheon stream, ituloh sungai yang mengalir tepat di bawah jembatan yang berada tepat di jantung kota Seoul. Kalau malam pemandangan disini amazing banget. Latar belakang kerlap – kerlip lampu dari gedung pencakar langit yang berwarna – warni bikin suasananya jadi tambah romantis. Mereka bahkan foto – foto di Wall of Proposal dengan pose Shinwoo yang berlutut sambil pegang bunga dan Jinyoung dengan pose nutup mulut terharu.

Lagi asik – asiknya foto – foto narsis, tiba – tiba perut Jinyoung keroncongan, terpaksa deh mereka dinner dulu di salah satu restoran jepang yang tak jauh dari lokasi. Kali ini Shinwoo menunjukkan sisi cowok murah hatinya lagi dengan mentraktir Jinyoung makan sepuasnya. Yang ditraktir sih seneng – seneng aja. Mesennya malah dibanyak – banyakin. Mumpung gratis. Kapan lagi kan sohibnya yang pelitnya amit – amit itu mau nraktir kayak gini? Kesempatan langka tidak boleh dilewatkan. Akhirnya dia bungkus juga buat dibawa pulang.

"Sungai Han?" Tanya Jinyoung ketika mobil mereka malah berhenti di pinggir sebuah jembatan panjang yang melintang tepat di atas sungai.

"Ya, kita mampir dulu sebentar. Gak apa – apa, kan?"

Jinyoung gak punya pilihan lain selain ngangguk, secara yang bawa mobil bukan dia. Mending nurut aja daripada disuruh pulang jalan kaki.

Pemandangan di Sungai Han juga tak kalah spektakulernya, cuma hari ini sayangnya lagi gak ada air terjun lampu warna – warninya. Padahal Jinyoung paling suka banget lihatnya. Apalagi kalau bisa lihat itu bareng Gongchan…

_Haa… seandainya Gongchan ada disini._

"Sedang memikirkan Gongchan?"

Jinyoung tertegun, "Iya, kok tau? Dasar gak sopan! Seenaknya mengintip pikiran orang." Cibir Jinyoung.

"Bukan aku yang tidak sopan. Tapi otakmu itu yang terlalu transparan." Ledek Shinwoo.

"Biarin otak transparan, yang penting Gongchan suka." Balas Jinyoung sambil megang pipi dan ngedip - ngedipin mata centil. Sok imut.

Shinwoo mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jinyoung. Dia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Shinwoo." Chu~! Jinyoung mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di bibir Shinwoo. Meskipun kilat tapi itu sangat berarti baginya.

"Y-yang tadi untuk apa?" tanya Shinwoo gelagapan salting sekaligus kesenengan.

"Itu tadi namanya ciuman tanda terima kasih karena kau sudah begitu baik padaku hari ini." Jelas Jinyoung dengan ekspresi riangnya. Dia sih tenang – tenang aja. Shinwoo nya yang belingsatan, susah payah buang muka biar Jinyoung gak ngeliat pipinya yang merona.

"Mwo? Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih untuk kencan seharinya. Setidaknya aku jadi punya gambaran apa yang harus kulakukan saat kencan nanti dengan Gongchan." Tukas Jinyoung dengan wajah sumringah.

Shinwoo memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Rona merahnya langsung hilang saat nama Gongchan disebut, "Syukurlah. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Gongchan."

Jinyoung menunduk dengan pipi bersemu pink, "Amin. Semoga kau juga bisa bahagia bersama seseorang suatu saat nanti."

Ingin sekali Shinwoo mengatakan kalau orang yang bisa bikin dia bahagia saat ini sedang berada di depannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia harus segera membuang jauh – jauh perasaan ini dan move on.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Shinwoo hanya bisa meng-aminkan doa Jinyoung tadi.

"Pulang yuk?" Pinta Jinyoung. Dia udah mulai menggigil kedinginan.

Shinwoo mengangguk, "Ne. Kkaja!"

Mugkin lebih baik seperti ini. Tetap menjadi sahabat. Asal bisa melihat Jinyoung tersenyum bahagia, itu aja udah cukup buat Shinwoo.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Setelah berhari - hari guling - guling gak jelas di kasur dengan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya terlahir juga chapter tujuh ini ^^. Untuk kali ini sengaja saya fokusin dulu ke Shinyoung dan Badeul. Soalnya gak lucu aja nih cerita udah mau end kok Shinyoung ama Badeulnya dikit banget adegannya. Shinyoung malah gak ada sama sekali (-.-;). Untuk perangnya sendiri bakalan ada di chapter slnjutnya. Eh iya disini juga saya bahas dikit beberapa tempat - tempat romantis yang paling fenomenal di Seoul. Siapa tau ada readers yang mau ngerayain hari jadiannya di Korea. Bisa sekalian buat referensi xixixixi :p. Untuk kencan seharinya Shinyoung maapin klo gak sempet saya ceritain lebih detail lagi karena ini aja udah kepanjangan banget jadinya (-,-;)  
**

**Ok deh. Sekian. Makasih buat chingudeul yang rela dan tahan baca sampai sejauh ini :* meskipun ceritanya makin gaje heheh...**

**RnR ^^**


	10. Chapter 8

**Gotcha!**

* * *

**Cast in this part: Gongchan, Jinyoung, Sandeul, GS!Chanyeol, Shinwoo  
**

**Other Cast: Baca Sendiri **

**Genre: School Life, AU, OOC, Romance, Incest, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Yadong**

**Length: Chapter**

**WARNING: Please don't bash and don't be a silent reader!**

**Rating: M (NC-17)**

**Typo, Bahasa campur aduk x,x**

**Disclaimer:**

Para pemain milik keluarga mereka masing - masing dan milik Tuhan. FF ini murni keluaran dari otak nista dan yadong saya.

**Summary**

Gongchan memiliki dua saudara tiri yang mencintainya dan saling bersaing memperebutkannya dengan cara yang penuh nafsu. Mereka bahkan tidak malu – malu untuk mengekspresikan hal itu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hal ini tentu saja sangat merepotkan dan membuat Gongchan pusing tujuh keliling. Gak tanggung – tanggung, mereka juga sering curi – curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk bisa berduaan saja dengan Sang Adik Tercinta.

* * *

**^^Selamat Membaca^^**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jinyoung sama sekali gak ngerti. Apa sih yang salah dengan dirinya?

Kenapa sikap Gongchan jadi dingin begitu? Apa Jinyoung melakukan kesalahan tadi pagi? Jinyoung mencoba mengingat – ingat lagi kira – kira apa yang dilakukannya tadi pagi. Bangun tidur, gosok gigi, mandi, bersihin kamar, masak, cuci piring, bangunin Sandeul… gak ada yang aneh kok! Terus kenapa Gongchan marah? Apa dia marah karena Jinyoung gak ngebangunin dia pake tubuh naked seksinya lagi? Tapi kalo nanti dia dipecat jadi peserta kan gak lucu. Terus Gongchan marah kenapa dong?

Baru memikirkannya saja udah bikin moodnya merosot drastis sampai ke level paling bawah. Apalagi tadi pas Gongchan langsung 'Boleh. Jam berapa?' ajakan kencannya Sandeul dan 'Bagaimana kalau lain kali saja?' ajakan kencannya. Ini gak adil! Jinyoung gak terima! Pokoknya gak terima! Dia cemburu beraatttttt! Kenapa dia jadi dianak tirikan begini?!

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Tidak biasa – biasanya kau begini? Mukamu jelek banget tuh. Ganti dulu sana!" Tukas Sandeul malah bikin mood kakaknya makin rusak.

"Berisik! Kau juga menyebalkan!" Ketus Jinyoung.

Sandeul mengernyit. Bingung. Kenapa dia jadi dimarahin juga? Kan bukan salahnya dia kalau Gongchan lebih milih ajakan kencannya. Heloow! This is competition, you know?

Karena udah hapal luar dalam sifat hyungnya, Sandeul akhirnya milih diem aja sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka. Apalagi Jinyoung juga kayaknya gak berniat negur – negur dia lagi setelah itu. Ya udah. Biarin aja. Paling besok sembuh sendiri.

By the way, hari ini mereka cuma naik bis berdua, gak jadi berangkat bareng Gongchan. Gongchan sih bilangnya tadi mau dijemput sama temennya. Awalnya dua orang itu ngira Tao atau Kyungsoo atau salah satu temannya yang bakal nongol di rumah dan jemputin dia. Eh gak taunya…

**#Flashback#**

"Channie apa kau akan bareng kami?" Tanya Sandeul ketika mereka sudah di ambang pintu, siap – siap mau cabut. Gongchan lagi nungging pake sepatu.

Gongchan mendongak menatap Sandeul sekilas terus ngiket tali sepatu kirinya, "Maaf hyung. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jinyoung letih, lesu dan lelah. Efek penolakan kencan tadi sepertinya berhasil bikin namja ceria dan pecicilan kayak Jinyoung jadi mati gaya.

Gongchan diam saja.

Ada tali tambang gak? Soalnya Jinyoung pengen gantung diri sekarang.

"Kenapa?" kali ini Sandeul yang bertanya.

Gongchan selesai dengan sepatunya, "Aku akan pergi dengan temanku."

"Siapa?"

Pertanyaan Sandeul segera terjawab dengan klakson mobil yang tiba – tiba menginterupsi. Ketiga orang itu serentak menoleh.

Mobil hitam yang kece badai dan bentuknya agak mirip limusin udah mejeng di depan pagar rumah mereka. Jinyoung dan Sandeul udah ngirain rumah mereka kedatangan seleb nyasar kalau saja kaca jendela di bagian penumpang itu tidak bergerak turun dan menampilkan wajah manis seoarang yeoja dengan senyum selebar pisangnya.

Jinyoung dan Sandeul mangap shock. Gak nyangka. Ternyata si bohay itu bener – bener niat banget. Ngejemput pake mobil keren segala. Wah, bisa kesaing nih mereka!

"Haii, Channiee!" Sapanya riang.

Gongchan balas melambai dengan wajah sumringah. Mukanya jadi cerah banget. Gilaa! Daritadi Jinyoung diperengutin terus, eh giliran tuh cewek dikasih senyuman ganteng. Haaaa! Jinyoung udah bunuh diri daritadi…eng…kalo seandainya bunuh diri itu gak sakit…

"Selamat pagi, seonbae-nim!" Sapa Chanyeol sok akrab.

Sandeul dan Jinyoung kompak buang muka.

Gongchan melenggang dengan santai dan tanpa beban menuju mobil yeoja itu. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan setajam silet kedua hyungnya.

Begitu Gongchan mau buka pintu mobil, sopir berjas hitam yang ganteng, berhidung tinggi dan klimis banget turun dari mobil dan ngebukain pintu untuk Gongchan.

Asli ini bener – bener horror! Bisa kalah saing beneran nih sama nona borju itu!

Mereka masih saja meratapi nasib di depan pintu sampai mobil keren itu melesat dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

Dua kata.

Kebanting abis.

**#End Flasback#**

Bis akhirnya tiba juga di sekolah. Tapi Jinyoung sama Sandeul masih saling diem – dieman.

Iya sih, Sandeul emang pernah dicuekin kayak gini sama hyungnya itu. Tapi gak pernah selama ini. Dan Sandeul hapal betul kalau hyungnya yang ceria itu paling jarang ngambek lama – lama, paling lama ngambek cuma lima menit. Jadi kalo ngambeknya sampai gini banget berarti emang dia lagi down. Sandeul jadi ngerasa gak enak karena suasanya jadi awkward.

"Hyung…" Sandeul menepuk – nepuk bahu Jinyoung, "Gwaenchana?"

Jinyoung cuma senyum dikit. Dikit aja.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"…" Jinyoung jalan terus.

Sandeul berusaha mengejar langkahnya yang tertinggal. Kakaknya tiba – tiba jadi punya kekuatan super hari ini. Melangkah secepat pesawat jet.

"Hyungg?"

"…"

"Kau kenapa? Kalau ada masalah bilang saja. Jangan disimpan – simpan begini."

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bohong. Kau tidak mungkin begini kalau tidak ada."

"…"

"Masih memikirkan tingkah Gongchan tadi pagi?"

Jinyoung masih diem aja. Sandeul jadi makin gak enak.

"Kau marah karena Gongchan tidak pergi bareng kita? Atau kau marah karena Gongchan menolak ajakanmu?"

"…"

Sandeul tarik napas. Nahan gondok dalam hati, "Hyung, kau bisa bertukar denganku kalau kau mau. Nanti aku yang bilang ke Gongchan."

Jinyoung menggeleng, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, mencoba menampilkan senyum tabah tapi gagal, malah jadinya kayak orang sariawan.

"Tidak usah, Deullie. Tidak enak sama Gongchan, lagipula kalian sudah janjian." Tukas Jinyoung kali ini dengan langkah lebih lambat. Agar mereka bisa lebih luwes ngomong. Jinyoung sebenarnya gak marah sama Sandeul. Ralat, gak marah marah banget. Dia cuma lagi galau karena dicuekin Gongchan. Gongchan gak pernah nyuekin dia sampai gini banget. Bahkan waktu dia secara gak sengaja bikin Gongchan jatuh guling – guling di tangga rumah sakit dulu, eh pas malemnya mereka malah belajar bareng. Bukannya diem – dieman kayak gini!

Berarti pasti ada sesuatu yang salah…

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sandeul mempoutkan bibir.

Jinyoung mengelus lembut puncak kepala Sandeul lalu mencubit pipi gembilnya, "Mana mungkin aku marah pada adikku yang bawel dan berisik ini."

Sandeul menatap penuh harap, "Benarkah?"

Jinyoung mengangguk.

"Tapi, kau jangan cemberut begitu dong, hyung. Kalau kau begini aku jadi ikutan sedih. Nanti aku jadi tidak tenang belajar." Tukas Sandeul dengan wajah ketekuk lagi.

Mau gak mau Jinyoung ngikik juga ngeliat bebek…eh, adik kandungnya itu manyun kayak mau mewek. Dia jadi gak tega juga ngediemin nih makhluk satu, "Ya sudah, aku tidak akan cemberut lagi. Sana masuk kelas. Nanti kita bisa terlambat kalau berdiri disini terus." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Tapi janji ya kau gak cemberut lagi?" Todong Sandeul.

Jinyoung mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sandeul langsung lega, "Ya sudah, hyung. Aku kesana dulu ya? bye bye!" Sandeul melambaikan tangan dan langsung belok di koridor yang berlawanan. Soalnya tangga yang menuju ke area kelas dua beda sama tangga yang menuju ke area senior alias siswa – siswa kelas tiga.

Jinyoung balas melambaikan tangan dengan senyum simpul, "Bye."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana Gongchan hari ini?"

Jinyoung yang lagi duduk bertopang dagu di bangku penonton, di pinggir lapangan basket, langsung noleh. Ternyata beruang kutub itu yang menegurnya tadi. Jinyoung bergeser sedikit memberi tempat duduk untuk Shinwoo.

"Dia baik – baik saja." Jawab Jinyoung lesu. Tatapan matanya lurus ke depan, ke sosok ganteng yang sekarang lagi tanding basket bareng anak kelas dua yang emang anak basket.

Semenjak Baro yang terpilih menjadi kapten tim basket menggantikan Jungshin, kapten terdahulu, sekarang seleksi penerimaan calon anggota agak lebih diperketat. Mau kumpul formulir? Boleh. Mau masuk basket? Boleh. Tapi syaratnya harus menang dulu tanding ngelawan dua temennya dari tim inti. Kalau menang silahkan gabung, kalau kalah silahkan gigit jari. Tapi ini baru seleksi calon anggota loh. Belum seleksi anggotanya. Ini semata – mata karena Baro gak mau nerima manusia abal - abal yang cuma menang tampang di timnya.

Dukk! Bola yang dilempar Gongchan berhasil membentur papan ring, sebelum akhirnya masuk dan Gol! Satu poin lagi untuk Gongchan. Gongchan langsung bertos ria sama Kai. Jadi ceritanya mereka lagi 2 on 2. Kai dan Gongchan versus Hyunsik dan Kyung.

Shinwoo berdecak, "Bukan keadaannya yang kutanyakan. Tapi rencana kencanmu. Apa kau berhasil mengajaknya?"

Jinyoung angkat bahu. Mukanya makin ketekuk dengar kata 'kencan' disebut – sebut.

"Jadi? Kau belum mengajaknya sama sekali?"

Jinyoung melengos keki, "Gimana mau ngajak kalo daritadi dicuekin terus!" keluhnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Mwo? Kau dicuekin kenapa? Ada apa lagi sih? Pasti kau bertindak tidak masuk akal lagi, iya kan?" Tuduh Shinwoo.

Jinyoung melirik malas, "Aku memang sangat tergila – gila padanya tapi aku tidak bodoh. Mana mungkin aku melanggar janji yang sudah kami sepakati?"

"Terus apa masalahnya? Tidak mungkin kan dia bisa tiba – tiba begitu? Tidak akan ada api jika tidak ada yang menyulut." Shinwoo masih sempat – sempatnya berpantun.

Jinyoung guncang – guncangin bahu Shinwoo sambil merengut, "Jadi aku harus bagaimana dong, Shinwoo? Aku bisa gagal kalau begini terus."

"Ya apa kek beliin makanan atau sesuatu yang dia sukai gitu sambil minta maaf. Makanya jangan kebanyakan flirting pake bodi terus. Jadi susah sendiri kan?"

_Ah… iya! Belikan sesuatu yang Gongchan sukai. Ide bagus._

"Kau benar – benar brilian, Shinwoo! Sahabatku yang paling jenius! Makasih makasih makasih!" Pekik Jinyoung heboh sambil meluk seenak udelnya.

Anak – anak basket plus beberapa siswa yang lagi nonton basket juga sontak menoleh dan melirik aneh dua teletabis ini. Ada yang cengar – cengir, ada yang bisik – bisik. Bikin malu aja nih musang!

Shinwoo buru – buru melepaskan pelukannya saat tatapan matanya dan mata Gongchan tidak sengaja bertemu. Tatapan mata namja itu begitu tajam dan menusuk. Seketika Shinwoo dapat firasat buruk. Apalagi saat namja itu buru – buru menyambar ranselnya dan berbalik pergi. Dugaan Shinwoo menguat.

"Lho? Gongchan mana?" Tanya Jinyoung celingukan panik.

"Tadi aku sempat melihatnya jalan kearah sana." Tukas Shinwoo sambil menunjuk ke koridor di depan aula, "Sepertinya dia sudah salah paham."

Jinyoung langsung konek. Tanpa dikomando lagi dia segera berlari melintasi lapangan basket menuju kearah yang ditunjuk Shinwoo.

Lari – larian di koridor sambil manggil – manggil Gongchan membuat Jinyoung terlihat dramatis sekaligus jadi pusat perhatian. Tapi dia tidak perduli. Dia tidak ingin Gongchan membencinya. Dia tidak ingin menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

Jinyoung semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat ia melihat sosok jangkung namja itu berjalan tak jauh di depannya.

"Channie! Channie! Tunggu!"

Gongchan bahkan tidak berbalik saat suara namja yang sangat dia kenal itu terus berteriak memanggilnya. Suara itu semakin mendekat. Hanya beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Gongchan! Tunggu! Aku mau bicara!"

Gongchan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Chan…"

Gongchan balik badan dan langsung menepis kasar tangan Jinyoung yang nemplok di pundaknya, "Apa lagi sih, hyung? Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti membuat malu dirimu sendiri?"

Jinyoung melongo, "A-apa?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bersusah payah membuat perang bullshit ini kalau cuma untuk seru – seruan. Tadinya kupikir aku bisa mempercayaimu kali ini. Tapi ternyata…" Gongchan mendekatkan wajahnya, tatapannya menusuk dan penuh kebencian, "Lagi – lagi ini cuma bullshit."

Nyesek banget rasanya dikatain bullshit, "Kami tidak mengadakan perang ini untuk seru – seruan…"

Gongchan mendecih, "Terus untuk apa? Untuk mengisi waktu luang?" Potongnya dengan nada sinis.

"Kau salah paham, Channie." Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, air mata mulai menetes satu – persatu di pipinya, "Kau benar – benar salah paham. Ini semua tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini, aku benar – benar menginginkanmu…"

"Tentu saja kau menginginkanku, hyung. Kau hanya menginginkanku untuk jadi teman tidurmu agar kau bisa leluasa mengencani pria lain. Iya kan?"

Berasa kayak ada hujan pisau raksasa yang turun dari langit dan melumatnya tanpa ampun. Perkataan Gongchan benar – benar sangat menusuk dan melukai perasaannya. Namja yang dia cintai selama bertahun – tahun ternyata memiliki persepsi seperti itu. Bahkan meski dia sudah mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya sejuta kali. Tapi tetap saja…

Tidak tidak! Ini bahkan bukan salah Gongchan. Dia yang salah! Dia yang telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Yang dia pikirkan hanya kepuasan di ranjang semata. Duhh kenapa dia bisa sebego ini sih?!

Jinyoung menggeleng kencang. Mukanya benar – benar basah kuyup sekarang, menyesali kebodohannya, "Tidak. Itu tidak benar, aku dan Shinwoo tidak ada hubungan apa – apa. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dia itu teman baikku."

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kalian berciuman?" Tanya Gongchan dengan wajah dingin.

Jinyoung mangap shock, "Ber-bercium…tidak kami tidak…" Jinyoung menghentikan kalimatnya ketika menyadari sesuatu. Dia memang mencium Shinwoo semalam. Tapi bagaimana Gongchan bisa tau? Apa jangan – jangan dia…

Jakun Jinyoung naik turun waktu dia menelan ludah kaget. Bahkan ludahnya aja terasa pahit sekarang, "Jadi… kau melihatnya?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya semalam. Saat sedang keluar bersama Chanyeol."

Mata Jinyoung melotot lebar. Sekarang gantian dia yang menatap tajam, "Kau juga bersama Chanyeol."

Gongchan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, tersenyum sinis, "Lalu kenapa, hyung? Bukankah ini kompetisi?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, membuat Jinyoung mundur selangkah, "Seperti yang kalian inginkan." Tukasnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Jinyoung menelan ludah. Mulutnya bergerak – gerak tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar. Jinyoung mati kutu. Kenapa dia mendadak jadi blank?!

Gongchan udah mau melangkah pergi lagi, tapi sekali lagi tangan Jinyoung berhasil menghentikannya.

"A-aku memang mencium Shinwoo, ta-tapi itu hanya ciuman biasa. Sungguh. Kau harus percaya padaku...!" Ungkapnya putus asa sambil menggenggam kuat – kuat tangan Gongchan.

"Oh ya? Kau juga sering menciumku. Apa itu juga ciuman biasa?" serangnya.

Baru saja Jinyoung mau buka mulut ketika dia menyadari kerumunan penonton di sekeliling mereka bertambah lebih banyak daripada yang tadi. Bahkan kini mereka berada di dalam lingkaran manusia. Puluhan pasang mata itu menatap lurus kepada mereka dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Flash! Flash! Flash! Jepret! Jepret! Sorot cahaya dari kamera – kamera papparazi gadungan yang kini tengah menyorot dan membidik mereka. Jadi berasa kayak pasangan seleb yang lagi berantem di tengah hujan terus dikelilingi sama wartawan infotainment.

Gongchan mengedarkan pandangan. Ada yang ngerekam juga!? Shit!

Dia menyentak tangan Jinyoung dengan tidak sabar, "Selamat, hyung. Kau berhasil mempermalukan dirimu sendiri lagi." usai berkata begitu dia langsung menerobos keluar dari kerumunan orang dan berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Jinyoung yang patah hati akut dan menangis sesenggukan dibalik kedua telapak tangannya.

_Gongchan jangan pergi… aku mencintaimu… benar – benar mencintaimu…_

.

.

.

.

Sandeul lagi enak – enakan molor dengan berbantalkan ransel di atas mejanya saat pintu kelas tiba – tiba terbanting terbuka dan membuatnya terlonjak dari bangku.

Seisi kelas menatap murka oknum yang baru saja masuk dan mengganggu ketenangan mereka. Yang dipelototin cuek aja, malah berdiri di depan kelas dengan muka tembok dan seringai lebar.

"Heii! Aku berhasil dapat tontonan seruu!" pekik Chen si mulut toak sambil mengangkat ponselnya tinggi – tinggi ke udara.

Semuanya pada gak jadi marah, malah ngerubungin Chen dengan tampang ibu – ibu komplek penasaran. Lumayan untuk bahan gosipan selama dua bulan ke depan.

Sandeul sebenarnya lagi ngantuk banget, tapi mau gak mau dia jadi ikut penasaran juga saat teman – temannya kini pada antusias menonton sesuatu, entah apa, di ponsel Chen. Apalagi waktu mereka nyebut – nyebut 'Jinyoung oppa', 'bertengkar', 'sepasang kekasih', 'mereka kakak beradik' dan 'murid kelas satu'. Dia langsung dapat firasat. Sesuatu yang sangat buruk telah terjadi tadi.

"Awas! Awass! Minggir! Adeknya Jinyoung mau liat!" Teriak Sanduel menyela kerumunan manusia itu dengan seenak udelnya. Begitu dia udah nyampe barisan paling depan, mata bulatnya semakin bertambah bulat saat melihat adegan di layar ponsel itu. Dua namja tinggi sedang berdiri berhadapan, yang satu dengan posisi defensive yang satu lagi bercucuran air mata. Terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

Benar dugaannya. _Omaigat! Ini beneran Gongchan dan Jinyoung hyung! _

Sandeul nelen ludah. Video ini hanya berdurasi sekitar tiga menit, tapi sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Pantas saja sikap Gongchan hari ini begitu dingin pada hyungnya itu. Ternyata oh ternyata…

Mulut – mulut usil di sekelilingnya berkoar – koar sadis dan melempar komentar miring. Sekarang tidak hanya telinganya yang sakit, tapi juga hatinya. Yaiyalah, manusia normal mana yang gak sakit hati kalo keluarganya dihina? Apalagi sekarang mereka pada menatap Sandeul dengan tatapan… apa itu… apa mereka sedang bersimpati padanya? Merasa kasihan? Atau merasa jijik?

BRAKKK!

Sandeul gebrak meja. Semuanya pada diem. Shock. Pada melototin Sandeul.

Seisi kelas mendadak hening. Angin seolah – oleh berhenti berhembus. Daun – daun yang lagi asik bergoyang, burung – burung yang lagi terbang mondar mandir, semut – semut yang lagi asik bercengkrama, pokoknya semua pada diem. Hening total.

"Apa kalian merasa derajat kalian begitu tinggi hingga kalian pantas merendahkan orang lain? Apa kalian merasa tidak pernah berbuat salah? Coba lihat diri kalian masing – masing. Jika kalian sudah merasa sempurna, kenapa bukan kalian saja yang jadi Tuhan?"

Masih hening horror.

"Tolong jangan menghakimi orang seenaknya. Kalian sama sekali tidak tahu apa – apa."

Setelah sukses membuat semua teman kelasnya berubah jadi patung bisu, Sandeul langsung melangkah keluar dengan perasaan campur aduk. Pokoknya Sandeul harus ketemu sama dua orang itu. Dia harus bicara sama mereka. Harus!

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia mengurung diri di ruang UKS. Untung guru perawat disini, Jungah ssaem, baik hati dan tidak sombong. Jadi mau minjemin kamar UKS buat dipake nangis – nangis Bombay dan bergalau ria. Yang jelas kayaknya dia disini udah lama banget. Sampai – sampai dia kehabisan stok air mata dan stok tissue. Sekali lagi, untung saja Jungah ssaem pengertian dan tidak pelit, padahal Jinyoung udah ngabisin tissuenya satu kotak, dia cuma mesam – mesem aja. Katanya wajar ngeliat anak – anak muda patah hati, soalnya dia juga pernah muda (yaiyalah!).

Jadi ceritanya setelah adegan dramatis ala telenovela di koridor tadi, Jinyoung jadi gak mood buat masuk kelas. Dia mendadak jadi punya phobia baru: Takut ngeliat muka orang. Pasalnya orang – orang yang berpapasan dengannya selalu melempar tatapan mengintimidasi. Belum lagi matanya yang bengkak besar kayak habis ditonjokin panda. Jelas aja dia gak mau nongol di kelas dengan tampang berantakan begini.

Dia benar – benar serius mencintai adik tirinya itu. Buktinya dia sesakit ini. Pupus sudah impiannya untuk menjadikan Gongchan sebagai pendamping hidup. Boro – boro pendamping hidup, jadi pacar aja kayaknya Gongchan gak sudi. Namja itu sudah terlanjur kecewa berat dengannya. Dan kayaknya setelah ini gak cukup kalo cuma pindah sekolah aja. Pindah planet sekalian. Soalnya dia gak kuat musti bertatap muka sama Gongchan lagi. Gongchan juga pasti akan terus – menerus menghindarinya.

Dia harus gimana dong? Jinyoung udah beneran gak bisa suka sama cowok lain lagi. Perasaannya udah stuck di Gongchan. Pokoknya cuma Gongchan, Gongchan dan Gongchan yang ada di pikirannya. Padahal dia pernah memacari seorang cowok, teman di ekskul panahannya. Tapi hubungan mereka cuma berlangsung seminggu gara – gara Jinyoung udah ngerasa bersalah duluan sama cowok itu dan gak enak udah 'mengkhianati' Gongchan.

"Ishh!" Jinyoung menghempaskan ponselnya gemas saat melihat sms yang masuk ternyata dari Shinwoo, ngabarin soal Jessica ssaem yang tiba – tiba ngasih ujian bahasa inggris dadakan. Empat kata: BODO! Mau ada ujian dadakan kek, gempa bumi dadakan kek, kiamat dadakan kek, pokoknya dia gak peduli! Dia lagi males ngapa – ngapain dan males ketemu siapapun.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Hyungg…"

Jinyoung balik badan dan langsung membungkus dirinya dengan selimut.

"Hyung?" Sandeul menepuk bahu Jinyoung, tapi namja itu masih saja memunggungi Sandeul.

"…"

"Hyung, kau sudah janji kan tidak akan ngambek lagi."

"Terus musti ngapain dong? Nari hula – hula? Salto sambil sikap lilin?" ketusnya.

Pfrtt! Sandeul refleks menutup mulut mati – matian menahan tawa. Lagian marah aja masih berusaha ngelawak.

"Kalau tujuanmu kesini cuma untuk menertawaiku sebaiknya keluar saja."

Buset! Galak amat.

Sandeul langsung meluk Jinyoung dari belakang, "Ya deh iya, maaf kakakku sayang. Habisnya kau lucu banget sih. Udah jangan kelamaan galaunya. Nanti kecantikanmu berkurang, lho?" Hiburnya sambil menyandarkan kepala di pundak Jinyoung.

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya keki. Tapi membiarkan Sandeul terus memeluknya seperti itu. Somehow itu membuat perasaannya agak mendingan. Entah Sanduel mengirim kekuatan gaib apa lewat pundaknya.

"Aku…"

"Tidak perlu bercerita. Aku sudah melihat semuanya." Potong Sandeul.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Tanya Jinyoung agak kaget.

"Untuk itulah fungsi hape di jaman modern ini."

Jinyoung berdecak kesal. Apa siluman bebek ini baru saja mengatainya gaptek?

"Intinya aku sudah melihat videonya, salah seorang temanku memperlihatkannya di kelas tadi."

Oh. Sudah Jinyoung duga. Dia sudah gak kaget lagi. Bahkan mungkin besok pagi mukanya akan mejeng di mading pada kolom 'Hot News Of The Year'.

"Terus kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada disini?"

"Sungyeol hyung yang memberitahukannya, tadi dia sempat melihatmu masuk kesini."

Sungyeol, namja dari kelas sebelah yang dulu pernah nembak dia. Jinyoung hanya ber-'Ooo' panjang.

"Jadi, apa kau akan masuk kelas?"

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, "Saat ini aku terlalu kacau. Lebih baik aku disini saja." Tolaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu."

"Mwo?!" Jinyoung langsung noleh.

"Aku juga lagi gak mood masuk kelas. Tolong jangan tanya kenapa." Ujar Sandeul.

Jinyoung angkat bahu tanda terserah.

"…"

"…"

Keheningan melanda.

Sandeul berdehem memecah kesunyian, "Hyung, mau dengar apa pendapatku?"

Jinyoung memutar tubuhnya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan, "Apa?"

"Kau sudah menang, hyung."

Dahi Jinyoung keriting, "Me-menang? Maksudnya?"

Sandeul mengangguk, "Ya, kau sudah menang. Tanpa ciuman pun semuanya sudah terbaca dengan sangat jelas. Gongchan sudah memilihmu. Jadi…" Sandeul menjabat tangan Jinyoung yang masih mengernyit, "Selamat!"

"Percuma saja ucapan selamatmu itu, toh sekarang dia sudah membenciku." Jinyoung manyun lagi.

"Tidak, hyung. Dia tidak membencimu. Kecewa sih iya. Tapi gak sampai benci lah."

"Sok tau." Cibir Jinyoung.

"Hyung, saat ini kau sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang sudah bersama – sama denganmu sejak lahir. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Meskipun kelihatan cuek begini tapi diam – diam aku mengawasi gerik – gerik kalian lho."

"Wow, aku tidak percaya ini keluar dari mulut orang yang selalu merusuhi acara berduaanku dengan Gongchan." Ledek Jinyoung sarkastik.

Mata Sandeul memicing sadis, "Hyung, kita cuma berdua disini, aku bisa saja memperkosamu tanpa ada seorangpun yang tau."

Jinyoung malah ngakak, "Iya deh becanda. Sekarang cepat cerita." Pintanya.

"Jadi begini, intinya Gongchan punya perasaan yang sama terhadapmu. Buktinya sudah sangat jelas, dia cemburu melihat kemesraanmu dengan Shinwoo hyung. Tapi tidak cemburu melihatku dengan Baro, padahal namja itu sudah sering bolak – balik main ke rumah. Itulah kesimpulan yang bisa kutarik dari pengamatanku selama ini."

Pipi Jinyoung bersemu pink, "Benarkah?"

Sandeul mengangguk mantab, "Yap! Kau hanya harus mempertahankan itu. Buat Gongchan yakin kembali dan luruskan kesalahpahaman ini."

Jinyoung masih kelihatan ragu dan tidak bersemangat, "Tapi gimana caranya?" Rengeknya.

Kalau saja Jinyoung bukan kakaknya, udah dia cekek daritadi. Jadi orang kok gak kreatif banget, sih! Gini nih kalo kebanyakan flirting ngandelin 'yang dibawah' doang. Eh… tapi dia sendiri juga sama sih…

"Ya pake perasaanlah, hyung. Kalo perasaan aja gak mempan, sogok dengan hal – hal berbau romantis atau benda – benda yang dia sukai. Pokoknya usaha terus ambil hatinya. Jangan menyerah gitu aja, dong! Pokoknya jangan mau kalah sama Princess itu." Tukas Sandeul berapi – api.

Jinyoung manggut – manggut. _Gak jauh beda dengan saran dari Shinwoo tadi._

"Tapi kenapa kau lebih tau daripada aku sih? Kita kan sama – sama miskin pengalaman cinta."

Sandeul terkekeh, "Yaiyalah tau. Soalnya kan Baro sering…" intonasi Sandeul menurun saat menyebut nama Baro, "Ya, pokoknya aku punya pacar dan kau jomblo ngenes. Titik."

Jinyoung mendelik kesal dikatain jomblo ngenes. Tapi itu kenyataan jadi dia gak bisa marah.

"Hyung…"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya aku mau mengundurkan diri saja." Putus Sandeul sambil menghela napas berat.

Jinyoung melotot kaget, "Kenapa?"

Sandeul angkat bahu, "Semakin kesini kok aku kayaknya makin gak yakin ya sama Gongchan? Apalagi setelah liat video itu, harapanku jadi makin menipis ke Gongchan. Aku malah jadi makin ngarep sama Baro." Ungkapnya jujur.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau mau mengundurkan diri?"

Sandeul ngangguk, "Ya, aku mau jadi pendukungmu saja, hyung. Lagian aku masih lebih merestui jika kau yang dilamar Gongchan daripada yeoja itu." Tukas Sandeul asbun tapi berdampak besar pada debaran jantung Jinyoung.

"Y-yah! Itu masih jauh!" Jinyoung langsung tersipu – sipu salting dan makin nenggelamin mukanya di bawah selimut. Nyembunyiin wajah memerahnya.

Sandeul terkikik melihat tingkah hyungnya, "Makanya kau jangan putus asa dong, hyung. Apalagi sekarang aku sudah berbalik mendukungmu. Otomatis penghalangmu berkurang satu, kan? Harusnya kau senang."

Jinyoung tarik napas, "Susah untuk senang kalo keadaannya masih seperti ini." Keluhnya sambil mempoutkan bibir, "Eh, terus… kencanmu dengan Gongchan gimana?"

"Oh, kalau itu…jadi kok."

Jinyoung mengernyit, "Katanya tadi mau ngundurin diri?"

"Pokoknya kau tidak usah khawatir, hyung. Kencan itu hanya kamuflase. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantumu lewat kencan itu. Tenang saja, setelah itu aku akan langsung mengundurkan diri."

Jinyoung manggut – manggut, "Tapi apa gak terlalu kentara tuh modusnya? Nanti Gongchan curiga, lagi?" Ujarnya cemas.

Sandeul tersenyum penuh arti, "Tenang saja. Dia gak akan curiga."

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Kayaknya komentar dan saran dari temen - temen readers itu emang ngefek banget ya, kayak semacam suntikan atau obat penambah semangat gitu, pas buka FF ada lagi yang ngasih saran ehh tiba - tiba lahir deh chapter 8 ini ^^.  
**

**Saya mau bahas dikit personal karakter tokoh utama kita Sandeul dan Jinyoung (Telat thor udah chapter 8 (;-,-)!). Untuk Sandeul sendiri sengaja aku bikin judes, tough diluar tapi hello kitty di dalam, bawel, sok - sok ogah padahal iya, itu kayaknya cocok banget buat Sandeul. Kalo untuk Jinyoung, untuk cerita ini sengaja aku bikin jadi manja, agresif, ekspresif tapi jago masak, niat awalnya sih biar bisa nyambung sama 'Partner In Uke' nya, Sandeul. Eh makin kesini kok malah makin over ya manjanya ? (-.-) Si Sandeul jadi kesaing. LOL.**

**Ya udah deh gak apa - apa, jadinya kan dia jadi lebih lincah dan bisa berinteraksi lebih banyak sama Gongchan (dasar Jinchan shipper). Eh tapi emang beneran kok si Jinyoung itu emang cocok jadi apa aja, mau dijadiin bad boy, playboy, cowok cuek, cowok cupu, pangeran bermobil, pokoknya apa aja deh. Tapi personally aku lebih suka Jinnie jadi cowok manja yang ceria. Lihat saja mukanya yang unyyu - unyyu itu... uke banget, kan?**

**Ok deh. Cukup sekian curhatannya. Makasih buat chingudeul yang rela dan tahan baca sampai sejauh ini dan terus ngasih dukungan buat saya :*  
**

**RnR ^^**


	11. Chapter 9

**Gotcha!**

* * *

**Cast in this part: Gongchan, Jinyoung, Sandeul, GS!Kyuhyun, Siwon  
**

**Genre: School Life, AU, OOC, Romance, Incest, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Yadong**

**Length: Chapter**

**WARNING: Please don't bash and don't be a silent reader!**

**Rating: M (NC-17)**

**Typo, Bahasa campur aduk x,x**

**Disclaimer:**

Para pemain milik keluarga mereka masing - masing dan milik Tuhan. FF ini murni keluaran dari otak nista dan yadong saya.

**Summary**

Gongchan memiliki dua saudara tiri yang mencintainya dan saling bersaing memperebutkannya dengan cara yang penuh nafsu. Mereka bahkan tidak malu – malu untuk mengekspresikan hal itu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hal ini tentu saja sangat merepotkan dan membuat Gongchan pusing tujuh keliling. Gak tanggung – tanggung, mereka juga sering curi – curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk bisa berduaan saja dengan Sang Adik Tercinta.

* * *

**^^Selamat Membaca^^**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Gongchan mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi.

_Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?!_

Kalau saja tadi dia lebih bisa menahan diri dan tidak emosi, pasti pertengkaran memalukan di koridor utama tadi tidak akan terjadi.

Gongchan menghela napas. _Ternyata aku memang masih kekanakan…_

Eh… tapi ini bukan salah Gongchan juga sih. Dia tidak bakalan sampai kebakaran jenggot kayak tadi kalau saja hyung ganjennya itu bisa lebih mengontrol dirinya.

_Apa jangan – jangan…_

_Dia sering melakukan itu pada Shinwoo hyung? Atau… Shinwoo hyung hanya segelintir saja? Apa dia melakukan itu kepada semua teman laki – lakinya?! Memeluk, mencium…_

Gaaaarghh!

_Rupanya itu semua memang cuma hal biasa di matanya. Dia juga sering melakukan itu padaku! Terlalu sering. Berarti memang selama ini aku tidak ada apa – apanya. Hanya 'mainan' saja…_

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya menginterupsi pikiran Gongchan yang mulai menggila.

"Siapa?" Teriak Gongchan.

"Ini aku. Boleh aku masuk?"

Gongchan sudah hapal suara itu. Sandeul.

"Masuk saja. Tidak dikunci." Jawabnya sambil bangkit dari posisi rebahan lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Pintu terbuka dan kepala Sandeul melongok dari balik pintu, "Apa kau belum bersiap – siap?"

Alis Gongchan bertaut bingung, "Bersiap – siap?"

Sandeul menghela napas, terlihat agak kesal, "Jangan bilang kau melupakannya."

Gongchan tepuk jidad. _Oh iya ya! Kencan._

Gara – gara keasikan mikirin ini – itu sampai kelupaan sama hyung bebeknya ini.

"Mian, hyung. Tadi lagi asik rebah – rebahan eh malah ketiduran beneran. Jadinya lupa mandi dan lupa sama kencan." Tukasnya sambil garuk – garuk kepala. Bohong banget. Padahal dia gak ketiduran. Tapi keasikan galau.

Sandeul manyun, "Iya deh iya. Aku memang bukan Jinyoung hyung."

_Waduh! Salah paham nih_, Gongchan langsung bereaksi melihat Sandeul mau ngabur. Dia buru – buru melompat dari kasur dan grep! narik Sandeul dalam pelukannya, "Bu-bukan begitu, hyung. Maaf aku benar – benar lupa. Bukannya gak mau pergi denganmu. Tolong jangan berpikiran seperti itu."

Dug. Dug. Dug. Suara bedug...eh, suara detak jantung Sandeul yang berdentum kayak bedug.

Sandeul nyaris saja terbuai kalau saja dia tidak teringat dengan Jinyoung hyung yang saat ini lagi ngenes abis di kamar sebelah, dia langsung tersadar dan buru – buru melepaskan diri dari dekapan Gongchan. Dia tidak boleh melayang terlalu tinggi. Dia tidak boleh berharap lagi.

_Gonghan hanya men__cintai__ Jinyoung hyung. Bukan KAU!_ Pekik kata batin Sandeul menampar kesadarannya sendiri.

Sandeul menarik kedua sudut bibir, memaksakan diri tersenyum, "Permintaan maaf diterima."

Seringai Gongchan melebar.

"Tapi. Ada syaratnya…"

Seringai Gongchan luntur, "Mwo? Kok pake syarat segala sih, hyung? Kau ini udah kayak jin botol aja." sungutnya.

"Mau apa tidak? Kalau gak mau ya udah. Kencan kita batal." Tegas Sandeul.

Gongchan memutar bola matanya malas, "Oke. Apa syaratnya?"

Sandeul menampilkan senyum jahil, "Kau harus mentraktirku galbi tiga porsi besar." Seringai ala penjahatnya lebih lebar lagi saat melihat Gongchan melotot horor. Mau pingsan.

Dasar bebek gembul!

"Hyung, mau memerasku ya?" Gongchan menyipitkan mata tidak terima, "Galbi kan mahal!" Oke, bukannya Gongchan pelit. Tapi Galbi itu emang agak mahal. Ya... ada juga sih yang murahan. Cuma hyungnya ini perutnya perut priayi. Perut orang kaya. Gak bisa makan sembarangan. Bisa mencret – mencret dua hari dua malam dia. Sombong banget kan perutnya?

"Ini sebagai hukuman karena kau telah melupakan kencanku dan membuatku down." Ketus Sandeul galak, "Tapi kalau kau gak mau ya gak apa – apa juga sih. Selamat ting..."

"Tunggu!" Gongchan menyambar pergelangan tangan Sandeul, "Arghh! Baiklah aku akan mentraktirmu, puas?"

Sandeul girang banget. Kalau udah urusan makanan aja, nomer satu dia.

"Deal!"

.

.

.

.

"Channie, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sandeul saat bis yang mereka tumpangi semakin menjauh dan meninggalkan kawasan Myeongdong.

"Kita ke Insadong. Disana ada Kedai Galbi yang enak dan lumayan terkenal. Sehun pernah makan disana bareng pacarnya." Jawab Gongchan.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Itu bukan kedai murahan kok. Tempatnya bagus. Indoor. Kayak restoran." Tambah Gongchan buru – buru saat melihat raut wajah Sandeul berubah. Soalnya menurut Sandeul, kedai itu warung kecil di pinggir jalan yang sesak dan banyak nyamuk.

Yaa... Sandeul sih emang gak masalah makan di manapun. Asal sesuai dan makanannya... gak abal – abal! Soalnya perutnya ini udah gak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Sandeul manggut – manggut sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Hyung, kalau ngantuk bilang ya. Soalnya ini masih jauh."

Sandeul mencibir, "Shiro! Kenapa aku harus bilang padamu? Tidur aja musti laporan dulu. Udah kayak polisi aja."

"Yakin? Jadi lebih milih sandaran di jendela daripada di bahuku?" Goda Gongchan dengan nada jahil.

"Apa bedanya? Malahan lebih empuk jendela ini daripada bahumu." Ledeknya kejam. Begitulah Sandeul, selalu sok jual mahal. Minta dirayu – rayu dangdut dulu.

Untung aja Gongchan orangnya so cool, udah tau cara ngambil hati hyung – hyungnya, "Ya udah kalau gak mau. Selamat malam." Gongchan langsung buang muka ke arah lain, senderan di kursi terus merem. Kalau sama Sandeul dia lebih suka pake taktik 'Lu jual, gue beli' daripada 'Plis plisss jual yaa? Entar gue beli deh!'.

Sandeul yang melihat itu terang aja merengut kecewa. Yaah, gitu doang?

Gongchan masih merem. Gak bereaksi.

Sandeul gigit jari. Dia emang ngantuk banget. Dan senderan di bahu Gongchan masih terlihat lebih menggiurkan, daripada kalo senderan di jendela entar bisnya ngepot, terus dia kejedod. Resikonya: Kepala benjol. Kalo senderen di bahunya Gongchan, minimal kalo bisnya ngepot dia masih bisa meluk...

Eh? Mikir apa sih!?

_Inget Jinyoung hyung, Deullie! Jangan egois!_

Gongchan gak gerak – gerak juga. Padahal Sandeul udah goyang – goyangin tangan di depan mukanya. Eh... nih anak molor beneran?! Sialan. Dia ditinggal tidur!

Mulut Sandeul komat – kamit gak jelas. Ngedumel. Tapi matanya berat banget. Haaa, ngantuk, ngantuk, ngantuk! Sandeul coba - coba nyenderin kepalanya di jendela. Tiba – tiba bisnya ngerem mendadak.

Duk! Sandeul kejedod beneran.

"Auww, appo!" Rintihnya tanpa suara sambil ngelus jidad. Sandeul ngelirik bahu Gongchan lagi. Terus ngelirik jendela. Terus bahu Gongchan lagi. Jendela lagi. Bahu Gongchan...

Ahh! Bodo amat. Matanya ngantuk banget. Persetan harga diri.

Sandeul pelan – pelan nyenderin kepalanya di bahu Gongchan. Duhh enaknyaa. Apalagi Gongchan pake mantel tebal malam ini. Jadi bisa dipelukin. Anget.

_Jinyoung hyung, sori ya. Tonight... Channie is mine!_

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas bikin Gongchan bokek dengan tiga porsi Galbi, sekarang mereka mengitari kawasan Insadong. Disini bangunan – bangunan pertokoannya campuran. Ada bangunan modernnya, ada juga bangunan bersejarahnya. Maklum, konsepnya percampuran antara dua kebudayaan gitu. Kebudayaan masa kini dan masa lampau.

Selain berjejer deretan toko – toko suvenir dan merchandise, banyak juga kedai makanan sama minuman. Pokoknya puas deh. Cuci mata iya, perut kenyang juga iya.

Tapi rupanya perut gentong Sandeul masih belum kenyang juga. Matanya langsung terang kayak bohlam lampu begitu ngeliat penjual kkultarae.

Sandeul gelayutan di lengan Gongchan, "Channie..."

"Mwo? Waeyo, hyung?" Tanya Gongchan.

"Kue..."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Tolak Gongchan langsuh ngeh.

Sandeul merengut, "Sekali iniii aja, pliss? Nanti gantian deh aku traktir kau es krim Jipangyi." Pinta Sandeul dengan wajah memelas yang sulit ditolak.

Gongchan menghela napas, "Hyung, kau ini sebenarnya mau kencan apa mau nguras isi dompetku sih?" sindirnya.

"Dua – duanya. Hehehe." Tukas Sandeul tanpa dosa sambil cengengesan.

Plak! Gongchan nepuk jidadnya kekencengan sampe dia pusing sendiri. Habis gemes sih! Setelah ini kayaknya dia musti usaha keras nabung lagi. Tapi gak apa – apa deh. Sekali – sekali.

"Ya sudah, hyung. Kkaja!" Gongchan langsung gandeng tangan Sandeul menuju kios penjual kkultarae itu.

Tatapan Sandeul turun ke bawah. Ke tangan Gongchan yang menggenggam tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar – debar lagi. Aigoo, senangnya! Untuk pertama kalinya Gongchan mau gandeng dia. Sandeul gak tahu musti pingsan apa loncat – loncat saking bahagianya.

Terakhir kali mereka gandengan gini pas Gongchan masih kelas lima SD. Setelah diledekin temen – temennya kayak homo, brother complex dan sebagainya, Gongchan jadi makin jaim. Dia gak mau digandeng, dirangkul, cipika – cipiki dan dipelukin di depan umum lagi. Dia juga jadi makin tertutup. Jarang terlalu curhat – curhat lagi kayak dulu. Makanya sekarang gak heran kalau hyung – hyungnya musti usaha keras dulu untuk nyari tau apa aja kesukaannya Gongchan. Bukannya kedua hyungnya ini gak tau sama sekali sih. Tapi...come on! Manusia itu kan selalu update mengikuti pertambahan usia.

Jadi inilah alasan Sandeul sebenarnya gak mau ngebatalin kencan hari ini. Motifnya sudah jelas, untuk membantu Jinyoung hyung ngorek – ngorek info apa aja kesukaan Gongchan. Udah. Itu aja. Gak lebih.

Tapi kalau ngeliat keadaan sekarang...

Sandeul jadi ragu nih. Dia jadi mundur atau maju terus, ya? Terus nanti Jinyoung gimana? Mana dia udah janji lagi. Kan gak enak...

"Hyung..."

"..."

"Hyung!"

Sandeul kembali ke bumi setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang ke planet khayalan, "Mwo? A-apa? Ada apa, Channie? Apa kuenya habis?" Tanya Sandeul agak gelagapan malu ketangkep basah melamun.

Gongchan menyodorkan bungkusan berisi kue yang bentuknya kayak gulungan benang halus, "Nih. Banyak kok."

Mata Sandeul berbintang – bintang, "Wuahh. Makasih, Channie!" dalam sekejap bungkusannya udah berpindah ke tangan Sandeul.

"Mau makan sekarang?" Tanya Gongchan.

Sandeul mengangguk antusias. Ya iyalah, kalo urusan makanan pokoknya jangan ditanya lagi deh.

"Kalau gitu kita istirahat disitu dulu." Tunjuk Gongchan ke arah bangku kayu yang bentuknya lingkaran dan ditengah – tengahnya ada taman bunga mini yang dikelilingi oleh pagar rendah, "Ayo!" Tangan Sandeul digandeng lagi. Adiknya yang selalu gengsian dan jaim itu hari ini rela menggandengnya kemana – mana. Kayaknya takut banget kalo gak digandeng nanti Sandeul bakal raib diculik orang atau kesandung batu dijalan.

Setelah menghempaskan diri di bangku, kedua namja itu langsung menikmati kue warna – warni tadi.

"Ehm, masshita!" Seru Sandeul saat rasa madu yang manis dari kue itu melewati tenggorokannya.

Gongchan masih mengunyah. Melihat Sandeul makan dengan wajah bahagia begitu mau tak mau dia ikut mengulum senyum juga. Dia paling seneng ngeliat hyungnya ini kalo pas lagi makan. Muka judesnya langsung berubah jadi sepolos anak kecil. Pipinya yang gembil itu bergerak – gerak menggemaskan. Minta dicubit.

"Aduh! Yah Channie! Kok kamu malah nyubit sih?" Protes Sandeul mengelus pipinya.

Gongchan cengengesan, gara – gara terbawa suasana dia jadi beneran nyubit, "Mian, hyung. Habis kau imut sekali sih."

Di gombalin gitu Sandeul jadi bingung mau salting atau mau marah. Akhirnya dia nunduk dengan pipi bersemu pink.

"Hyung, itu." Tunjuk Gongchan di wajah Sandeul, "Ada remah kue di situ."

Sandeul mengernyit bingung sambil ngelap – ngelap pipinya pake tangan, "Mana? Gak ada kok."

"Ada. Nih..." Gongchan menjulurkan tangan kanannya, dua jarinya mengusap remah kue di sudut bibir Sandeul dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Ada jeda yang sangat panjang dan romantis saat Gongchan melakukan itu. Tiba – tiba seluruh dunia berasa slow motion. Pengamen di depan sana menyanyi dengan slow motion. Para pejalan kaki bergerak slow motion. Seorang bocah di bawah pohon itu muntah dengan slow motion. Seorang ahjumma gendut melahap hotdognya slow motion. Pokoknya semua serba slow motion. Oh ya, jangan lupakan backsound pengiring musik seriosa delapan oktaf. Biar dramatis.

"Hyung..."

Sandeul masih melongo. Terpesona. Mukanya mupeng jijay banget.

POKK! Gongchan tepok tangan di depan hidungnya Sandeul, bikin namja itu terlonjak kaget sambil ngelus dada.

"Woy! Ngelamun terus. Entar kesambet setan nyasar baru tau rasa." Ledek Gongchan.

"A-apa sih?! Mau membuatku mati jantungan, eoh?!" Protes Sandeul pura – pura marah. Sibuk menunduk menyembunyikan wajah kepiting rebusnya.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Belum pernah ada ceritanya orang mati jantungan karena ditepukin."

"Ya...ya, siapa tahu saja aku berhasil jadi trendsetter." Jawab Sandeul asbun.

Tawa Gongchan meledak. Mati jantungan karena ditepokin kok trendsetter?

"Hyung, dimana – mana tuh yang namanya trendsetter karena gayanya, bajunya, style rambutnya. Bukan karena mati konyol begitu."

Sandeul mengibaskan tangan sebodo amat terus melahap kuenya lagi. Masih agak salting ngeliatin mukanya Gongchan gara – gara adegan romantis tadi.

Eh iya, ngomong – ngomong... tujuannya Sandeul kencan kan karena mau ngebantuin Jinyoung. Kok malah jadi keasikan gini?

"Channie, ada yang mau kutanyakan nih." Celetuk Sandeul tiba – tiba.

Gongchan menoleh.

"Sebenarnya kau ini lagi suka sama apa sih?" Sandeul memulai sesi keponya.

Gongchan menelan kunyahannya, "Mwo? Suka sama benda – benda atau makanan?"

"Hm... sebut saja apa yang kau sukai."

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin memberiku kado?" Tanya Gongchan pede, "Kebetulan aku lagi suka mobil sport Lamborghini Aventador. Tolong beliin satu, ya?" Tukas Gongchan udah kayak mesen martabak.

Gongchan dapat toyoran gratis di jidad.

"Kok noyor?" Protes Gongchan.

"Makanya yang bener! Orang lagi serius malah dibecandain." Ketus Sandeul keki.

"Ya deh iya." Gongchan mulai keder kalau Sandeul berubah jadi nenek galak lagi, "Sebenarnya akhir – akhir ini aku ingin sekali menghiasi kamarku dengan merchandise basket. Khususnya yang ada tampang pemain basket idolaku, Kobe Bryan."

Sandeul manggut - manggut, "Kenapa?"

"Kepengen aja. Kemarin aku sempat mampir ke rumahnya Peniel, aku lihat dirumahnya banyak sekali koleksi merchandise mobil – mobil sport dan pembalap F1 idolanya. Dan itu sangat keren, hyung. Kau harus melihatnya! Kamarnya jadi terlihat keren karena semua benda – benda itu."

Sandeul tersenyum geli melihat Gongchan mengatakannya dengan semangat menggebu – gebu. Dasar. Jadi dia ngiri liat temennya ngoleksi barang – barang kesayangan di kamarnya? Terus dia juga kepengen?

_Ternyata tetap saja seorang bocah._

"Sudah. Cuma itu?" Tanya Sandeul.

Gongchan tampak berpikir sesaat, "Kayaknya untuk sekarang itu aja deh. Eh, tapi tumben nih kau bertanya? Ada apa?"

_Eh iya ya? Ada apa ya? Ayo mikir, mikir..._ Sandeul menggeleng cepat, "Eng... nggak ada apa – apa, kok. Masa sebagai kakak aku gak boleh bertanya hal – hal yang disukai adiknya sendiri?" akhirnya kembali juga ke alasan basi yang paling aman: 'Aku ini kan kakakmu.'

Gongchan hanya tersenyum simpul. Membiarkan Sandeul menduga Gongchan mempercayai alasannya tadi. Heloow! Gongchan gak sebego itu kali.

"Aku masih punya satu pertanyaan nih."

"Apa?"

Sandeul sebenarnya agak berat menanyakan ini, tapi dia penasaran banget, "Apa... apa... kau juga menyukai Chanyeol...m-maksudku, apa tipe gadis kesukaanmu seperti dia?"

Ada jeda yang panjang lagi. Sandeul masih menatap dengan serius. Menunggu. _Semoga bukan. Semoga bukan. Semoga Gongchan tidak menyukainya. Semoga..._

"Terkadang... ehemm, sejujurnya... aku masih suka terangsang dengan wanita cantik. Apalagi yeoja itu seksi seperti Chanyeol..." Gongchan melirik takut – takut ke Sandeul. Sandeul melempar tatapan ala pembunuh. Gongchan nelen ludah, "Ya tapi... kalau kau tanya apa aku menyukainya. Ya… aku memang menyukainya sih..."

Kue yang digenggam Sanduel remuk jadi serpihan.

"Ma-maksudku. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi... hanya sebagai teman. Ya, hanya sebagai teman." Gongchan buru – buru meralat omongannya sebelum dia yang diremes – remes jadi serpihan, "Dan... dan a-aku sama sekali belum terpikir untuk menjadikannya kekasih." Akhirnya Gongchan berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Meskipun patah – patah dan agak gemetar. Takut dimutilasi.

"Belum?" Ulang Sandeul dengan mata menyipit sadis.

"Eh, tidak. Maksudku 'tidak'." Ralat Gongchan lagi. Pfiuh! Mau ngejawab aja kok susah amat.

"Jadi... benarkan kau tidak serius padanya?" Tanya Sandeul memastikan. Tatapan matanya tetap menusuk.

Gongchan mengangguk takut – takut.

"Bagus."

Gongchan tarik napas lega.

"Nah, satu lagi."

Alis Gongchan bertaut heran, "Lho? Katanya tadi tinggal satu?"

"Yang ini bonus."

Gongchan angkat bahu, "Terserah."

Sandeul bimbang. Nah, kalau pertanyaan yang tadi agak berat, yang ini berat banget. Sampai – sampai Sandeul jadi mikir panjang. Tanyain atau enggak ya? Tapi dia pengen tau sebenarnya perasaan Gongchan ke dia itu kayak gimana sih? Suka aja, suka banget, atau enggak banget?

Jadi, daripada mati penasaran mending tanyain aja deh. Setidaknya ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum dia mengucapkan kata 'Goodbye'.

"Channie..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau..."

Gongchan menatap Sandeul lekat – lekat. Sandeul mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Apa kau... mencintaiku?"

.

.

.

.

Di rumah, Jinyoung sama sekali tidak tenang. Mau tidur salah, mau makan salah, mau nonton salah, mau gosok gigi salah, pokoknya salah semua deh.

Jadi dia cuma duduk melongo di sofa di ruang tamu. Melototin Tv yang bahkan gak hidup sama sekali.

Surai kecoklatannya yang biasanya tertata rapi, kini awut – awutan dan gak jelas bentuknya. Efek kebanyakan dijambakin.

Iya. Jinyoung emang depresi akut. Sampai – sampai Sandeul sengaja nyembunyiin semua pisau, obat nyamuk, karbol, pokoknya apa aja deh yang memungkinkan untuk membunuh nyawa seorang manusia. Manusia menyedihkan.

Matanya lebih bengkak daripada yang tadi siang. Jinyoung jadi makin gak punya mata gara – gara ketutupan sama kantong mata segede jengkol itu.

Singkatnya, cukup satu kata untuk menggambarkan keadaan Jinyoung sekarang.

MENGENASKAN.

Udah. Itu aja.

Jinyoung bahkan gak bereaksi saat pintu utama terbanting terbuka dan menampilkan wajah sumringah appa dan mamanya.

Emang sih mereka rajin bolak – balik keluar negri karena urusan kerjaan. Tapi embel – embelnya itu…

Jalan – jalan sekalian honeymoon untuk yang kedua puluh kalinya. Maklum. Mereka pasutri yang bahagia. Kali ini mereka habis dari Jepang.

"Anak – anaakk! We're home!" Seru Kyuhyun girang sambil menenteng bejibun kantong belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

Sunyi.

Yang nyahut cuma jangkrik.

"Lho? Mereka semua pada kemana ya? Ini kan baru jam setengah sembilan." Kyuhyun garuk – garuk kepala bingung.

"Mungkin udah pada tidur. Coba kau cek saja di kamar mereka." Jawab Siwon sambil ngelepas jas mantel tebal dan dasinya. Rada gerah.

"Padahal aku mau langsung menunjukkan oleh – oleh ini. Anak – anak pasti akan senang melihatnya. Apalagi aku membawa sepatu basket pesanan Gongchan." Tukas Kyuhyun dengan raut kecewa.

"Ya sudah kalau kau gak mau. Biar aku saja yang cek." Siwon langsung ngeloyor ke lantai dua.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan bokong seksinya di sofa. Dia sama sekali gak sadar kalau Jinyoung ada di situ sampai dia noleh ke samping dan nemuin sosok mencurigakan yang muka sama badannya gak keliatan karena ketutupan selimut putih.

_Si…siapa? _

Kyuhyung merinding. Pikirannya mulai ngaco. Dia ngebayangin makhluk apa gerangan yang berada di bawah selimut ini. Apa jangan – jangan ntar pas dia buka terus yang nongol Sadako, lagi!?

Buka, enggak, buka, enggak, buka…

_Ah, buka aja deh! _

SRET! Kyuhyun narik selimutnya. Begitu kain putih itu tersibak. Muncul makhluk kurus, pucat, bermata bengkak, penuh belek, rambut acak – acakan, bibir pecah – pecah, tatapan mata kosong dan mengerikan (baca: Jinyoung).

Kyuhyun pun teriak, "GYAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

Keheningan panjang melanda. Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Gongchan masih saja jadi patung bisu.

Sandeul menghela napas berat. Cukup sudah! Ini percuma saja. Gongchan memang tidak punya perasaan lebih kepadanya.

_Selamat datang, kesedihan! Kau memang tidak beruntung, Deullie._

Sandeul buru – buru menghapus air matanya yang udah siap meluncur turun, "Ya sudah, tidak usah dijawab. Aku mengerti kok. Perasaanmu memang cuma untuk Jinyoung hyung. Jadi sebaiknya aku mengundurkan diri saja."

Mata Gongchan membulat shock. _Mengundurkan diri?!_

"A-apa?! Tunggu, hyung! Kau bahkan belum dengar jawabanku." Gongchan langsung mengejar Sandeul.

SAT! Acara melarikan diri Sandeul jadi gagal total karena tangannya keburu di tangkap Gongchan. Sandeul kaget banget, ternyata dengan mudah Gongchan bisa menyusulnya. Ya iyalah, buat cowok yang tiap hari kerjanya lari sambil bawa bola kayak Gongchan, jelas aja mengejar Sandeul sama kayak mengejar kura – kura. Cetek!

"Tolong jangan ngomong terus kabur, hyung. Itu gak etis."

Sandeul balik badan. Matanya merah dan berair. Hidungnya kembang kempis. Ingusnya meler nyampe ke bibir. Pokoknya jelek banget.

Gongchan melongo kaget melihat tampang basah kuyup hyungnya. Duh, mimpi buruk apa sih dia kemarin? Sampai – samai bisa bikin kedua hyungnya menangis dalam sehari.

"Hyung…" tatapan Gongchan melembut, "Apa kau belum sadar juga?"

Sandeul ngelap ingus pake kerah jaket. Emang jorok nih manusia satu.

"Mwo?" Sandeul menatap tidak mengerti.

"Aku… aku…" Gongchan tarik napas dulu, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, hyung."

Di tengah langit malam kota Seoul yang gelap dan penuh bintang, Sandeul bisa melihat semua bintang – bintang di langit kini mulai berbaris dan membentuk 'Love' dalam ukuran raksasa (Oke, ini agak mengada – ngada).

Tangan dan mulut Sandeul bergerak – gerak tak tentu arah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kesana kemari. Gak berani natap langsung kedua manik mata namja di hadapannya. Gongchan cuma bisa berharap semoga hyungnya ini gak mati jantungan beneran.

"K…kau… ini…tidak mungkin…bukankah…."

Gongchan tarik napas lagi. Sepertinya kata – kata kurang mempan.

Apa boleh buat deh. Sebenarnya dia masih mau sedikit 'bermain – main' dengan hyungnya ini. Tapi mengingat tindakan nekat yang dilakukan Sandeul tadi… kayaknya cukup sampai disini saja.

Entah bisikan gaib darimana yang mendorong Gongchan untuk menarik Sandeul dalam pelukannya lalu dengan segenap jiwa raga dia layangkan satu ciuman. Tepat…

Di bibir Sandeul.

Saking terbuainya oleh ciuman Gongchan yang memabukkan tadi, butuh beberapa detik buat Sandeul untuk menyadari kalau barusan Gongchan menciumnya. Dia membiarkan Gongchan menciumnya tanpa perlawanan.

Gongchan menatap mata Sandeul dalam – dalam seperti menghipnotis. Sandeul sampai gak bisa bergerak. Mematung di tempat.

"Bagaimana? Sudah sadar sekarang?" Tanya Gongchan menyadarkan Sandeul yang masih mematung shock.

Sandeul bersusah payah menelan ludah, "Ch…Channie, ka-kalau kau tidak ingin aku…mengundurkan di-diri, kau gak perlu sampai pura – pura jatuh cinta segala. Aku…"

Kali ini Gongchan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. _Masih belum sadar juga?!_

Gongchan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sandeul, "Ayo, hyung. Kita gak bisa ngomong disini. Ikut aku."

.

.

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Hyungg?"

Jinyoung yang udah berhasil masuk ke dunia mimpi langsung terlonjak bangun. Jalan ke pintu sambil misah – misuh.

"Hyu…" Sandeul tutup mulut nyaris teriak horror ngeliat tampang Jinyoung lebih kacau dan lebih nyeremin daripada tadi sore.

"Apa?" Tanya Jinyoung lebih terdengar seperti bentakan.

"Omoo… kau sudah menghabiskan air mata sampai berapa ember, hyung? Apa kau sudah gosok gigi? Napasmu bau ketek orang utan." Sandeul malah ngeledek. Dasar adik kurang ajar.

BRAKK!

Sandeul gedor – gedor pintu jengkel. Gimana gak jengkel kalau dibantingan pintu tepat di depan muka, "Yah! Hyungg! Kok aku malah ditutupin pintu sih?! Buka dong? Ada yang mau kuceritakan nih."

Gak ada sahutan.

"Helooowww? Kok diem? Yakin nih gak mau denger?"

Tetap gak ada jawaban.

"Yaa, terserah. Kalau gak mau ya udah. Toh, bukan aku juga yang rugi."

Krieett… terdengar suara deritan pintu terbuka di belakang Sandeul. Namja itu menoleh dan mendapati muka Jinyoung cuma separuh aja nongol dari balik pintu.

Sumpah. Gila. Serem banget. Sandeul sampai bergidik ngeri. Berasa lagi kayak di scene film horror yang pas kita nengok ke belakang ada setannya lagi ngintip.

"Kalau kau berani ngledekin kayak tadi lagi, aku akan mencekikmu sampai mati." Ancam Jinyoung dengan suara paraunya. Sebenarnya itu karena efek kebanyakan nangis. Tapi karena sikonnya lagi pas, jadi semakin menambah kesan angkernya. Bikin Sandeul makin merinding. Jinyoung udah beneran kayak makhluk dari dunia astral. Udah gak ada mirip – miripnya lagi sama manusia.

_Ckckck, ternyata patah hati karena cinta bisa berdampak sedrastis ini_ (iya deh yang lagi bahagia!).

"Apa kau akan masuk atau terus berdiri disana?" Tanya Jinyoung.

Sandeul melangkah dengan waspada. Takut dicekek.

Jinyoung langsung nutup pintu begitu Sandeul sudah ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Jadi… bagaimana tadi?" Tanya Jinyoung memulai percakapan. Dia duduk di depan meja belajar, menghadap ke Sandeul yang lagi duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Sandeul bingung harus memulai darimana. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Antisipasi siapa tau aja Jinyoung tiba – tiba punya gergaji listrik di kamarnya. Kan gak lucu aja nanti kalo dia salah ngomong, terus keluar – keluar udah tinggal jempol kaki aja. Soalnya, melihat kondisi psikologis Jinyoung yang seperti ini, bukan gak mungkin khayalan ngaco Sandeul tadi bisa jadi kenyataan.

"Ehmm… tadi… baik – baik saja." Sandeul mengatur nada bicaranya senormal mungkin, "Aku sudah menanyakannya beberapa hal. Untung saja Gongchan mudah sekali di bujuk. Tinggal kupancing sedikit saja, dia langsung cerita semuanya."

Wajah Jinyoung mulai menunjukkan tanda – tanda kehidupan, "Oh ya? Emang kalian cerita apa aja?"

Sandeul pun mulai menceritakan sesi tanya jawab singkatnya tadi dengan Gongchan, mulai dari sesuatu yang dia sukai, sampai bagaimana perasaannya kepada Chanyeol, tentu saja mines pertanyaan terakhir. Soalnya kalo Sandeul nekat nyeritain bagian yang itu juga, dia takut bukan cuma dimutilasi aja, tapi potongan tubuhnya juga akan di lempar ke laut buat cemilan ikan hiu. Oke, Sandeul dan pikiran ngaconya lagi.

"Mian, hyung. Aku cuma bisa nanyain yang itu aja tadi. Soalnya kami kebanyakan jalan – jalannya sih. Tadi malah sempet mampir ke game center juga. Terus tadi Gongchan sempet nraktir aku galbi dan kkultarae, jadi sebagai gantinya aku nraktir Gongchan es krim…" Suara Sandeul semakin menghilang saat ngeliat raut muka Jinyoung seperti mau melahapnya hidup – hidup. Ya lagian dia malah pamer agenda jalan – jalannya segala di depan orang yang 'hidup tak mau, matipun tak sanggup' ini.

"Wow, sepertinya kau sangat menikmati kencanmu ya, Deullie." Tukas Jinyoung dengan nada datar namun mematikan.

Glek! _Mampus…_

"Eh… oh, ya…ya lumayan sih..." Sandeul gelagapan, "Tapi aku gak ngapa – ngapain kok, hyung. Beneran! Sumpah sam… pokoknya sumpah aja deh!" Sandeul gak berani ngomong 'Sumpah samber gledek', takut Gledeknya datang beneran terus nyambar dia.

"Iya, aku tau kok. Gak usah lebai gitu kali." Tukas Jinyoung berdecak malas.

Pfiuh, syukurlah! Untung aja hyungnya ini gak curiga. Sandeul tersenyum lega.

"Tapi beneran kan cuma itu aja? Dia gak ngomong apa – apa lagi? Kayak misalnya… hmm… dia sudah memaafkanku, begitu?" Tanya Jinyoung ragu.

Sandeul menggeleng, "Sekali lagi maaf, hyung. Kalau soal yang itu, aku tadi gak sempet nanyain. Sebenernya lebih kearah takut sih. Takut Gongchan curiga." Dustanya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Sandeul emang nyesel. Nyesel karena terpaksa harus ngebohongin hyungnya. Soalnya keinget sama pesannya Gongchan saat mereka jalan – jalan ke Menara Namsan tadi:

"_Tolong jangan cerita dulu sama Jinyoung hyung. Aku tidak mau membuatnya kecewa."_

"Deullie? Yah!"

Jinyoung menjentikkan jari di depan hidung Sandeul, membuat namja itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Lagi mikirin apa sih?" Tanya Jinyoung curiga.

"Eh, itu… tadi sempet kepikiran sama tugas biologi. Gara – gara keasikan jalan malah kelupaan ngerjain itu." Sandeul berbohong lagi.

_Tuhan… dosaku banyak banget hari ini._

Jinyoung berdecak malas. Sebenarnya masih banyak banget yang mau dia tanyain, tapi Jinyoung gak kepengen Sandeul dihukum gak ngerjain tugas biologi gara – gara dia.

"Ya udah sana! Balik ke kamarmu. Kita lanjut besok."

"Mwo? Beneran nih, hyung?"

"Ada apa? Kau ingin mengerjakannya di kamarku?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan mata menyipit.

Sandeul buru – buru menggeleng, "No, thanks. Aku masih bisa mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Keluar cepet! Aku mau tidur. Ngantuk." Jinyoung mengusir – usir Sandeul dengan tangannya, "Huss! Huss!"

"Oke, kalau gitu sampai jumpa, hyung." Sandeul beranjak dari ranjang, "Maaf sekali lagi karena infonya terlalu sedikit." Ujarnya sambil cengengesan.

"Iya, bawel! Keluar sana. Cepet!" Jinyoung mulai tidak sabar. Dia udah capek banget. Capek batin dan capek fisik.

"Selamat malam, hyung. Semoga besok kau tidak jelek lagi."

BLAM! Pintu udah keburu nutup sebelum bantal yang dilempar Jinyoung berhasil mengenai kepala Sandeul.

Sandeul menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang.

_Maaf hyung. Aku terpaksa melakukannya…_

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Makasih buat chingu yang udah komen dan ngasih saya masukan lagi kemarin. Otak saya yang mampet setelah berjam - jam gulingan di kasur kagak dapet wangsit, eh... pas buka email liat komen baru serasa kayak dapet bohlam lampunya Mbah Einstein di atas kepala gitu. Tiba - tiba 'BOOMMM!' terlahirlah chapter 9 ^^.  
**

**Bagi anda yang sudah sampai disini. Author cuma bisa ngucapin: Selamat, anda sudah hampir berada di akhir cerita. Karena saya berencana menghabisi cerita ini cukup sampai di sepuluh aja.**

**Oh iya, FYI, soal makanan yang disebut dua karakter di atas, kkultarae dan es krim Jipangyi, itu beneran ada dan yang emang paling khasnya di Insadong. Saya belum pernah nyoba sih, itu hasil browsingan di google aja. heheh**

**Ok deh. Makasih buat chingudeul yang rela dan tahan baca sampai sejauh ini dan terus ngasih dukungan buat saya :*  
**

**RnR ^^**


	12. Chapter 10 - The Last Chapter

**Gotcha!**

* * *

**Cast in this part: Gongchan, Jinyoung, Sandeul, GS!Kyuhyun, Siwon, Baro, GS!Chanyeol, Tao, Kai  
**

**Genre: School Life, AU, OOC, Romance, Incest, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Yadong**

**Length: Chapter**

**WARNING: Please don't bash and don't be a silent reader!**

**Rating: M (NC-17)**

**Typo, Bahasa campur aduk x,x**

**Disclaimer:**

Para pemain milik keluarga mereka masing - masing dan milik Tuhan. FF ini murni keluaran dari otak nista dan yadong saya.

**Summary**

Gongchan memiliki dua saudara tiri yang mencintainya dan saling bersaing memperebutkannya dengan cara yang penuh nafsu. Mereka bahkan tidak malu – malu untuk mengekspresikan hal itu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hal ini tentu saja sangat merepotkan dan membuat Gongchan pusing tujuh keliling. Gak tanggung – tanggung, mereka juga sering curi – curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk bisa berduaan saja dengan Sang Adik Tercinta.

* * *

**^^Selamat Membaca^^**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The Last Chapter  
**

"Appa, mama, aku berangkat bareng kalian saja."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Saling liat – liatan. Ini keanehan ketiga, Jinyoung tiba – tiba minta berangkat bareng mereka. Keanehan pertama, penampilannya kemarin malam begitu pucat dan berantakan seperti mayat hidup yang baru bangkit dari kuburan. Keanehan kedua, suasana makan pagi hari ini berasa lebih sunyi senyap dari biasanya. Tidak ada lagi perkelahian gak penting, gak ada lagi saling cekcok rebutan Gongchan, gak ada lagi canda tawa, pokoknya horror habis.

"Apa selama kami pergi kalian berulah yang aneh – aneh lagi?" Kyuhyun memandang curiga.

Jinyoung males mau ngejawab, "Ceritanya panjang."

Siwon tersenyum, "Ya sudah, yeobo. Tidak apa – apa. Lagipula hari ini kita tidak buru – buru amat." Tukasnya kepada Kyuhyun, kemudian dia menoleh lagi ke Jinyoung, "Jadi, apa kau akan langsung ke sekolah apa mampir dulu ke suatu tempat?"

Jinyoung agak kaget Siwon bisa langsung 'membacanya'. _Apa otakku setransparan itu?_

"Ehmm… ya…" Jinyoung tampak salah tingkah, "Aku… aku sebenarnya mau mampir dulu ke toko music and sport. Ya, itupun kalau kalian bisa sih, kalau tidak… yaa…aku akan lanjut naik bis ke sekolah."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun liat – liatan lagi.

"Boleh kan appa? mama?" Tanya Jinyoung melirik takut – takut. Takut dimarahi.

"Boleh apa? Memangnya kau minta apa sama appa dan mama?" Sandeul tiba – tiba nongol di belakangnya bareng Gongchan. Melihat ekspresi datar Gongchan masih sama seperti kemarin malam, membuat Jinyoung lagi – lagi terpaksa menahan nyeri di dadanya.

Jinyoung melengos, "Ada deh. Mau tau aja!"

"Yee… ditanya baik – baik malah sewot." Balas Sandeul.

"Jinyoung akan berangkat ke sekolah bareng kami." Siwon yang menjawab.

Sandeul tampak agak kaget. Gongchan sama terkejutnya. Walaupun cuma sebentar. Tapi gak apa – apa deh, ini membuktikan kalo Gongchan masih peduli padanya. Diam – diam Jinyoung tersenyum geer.

"Kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Sandeul, "Kau kan bisa bareng kami."

"Aku masih mau mampir dulu beli cat air, agak ribet kalau naik bis." Tukas Jinyoung berbohong. Dia melirik appa dan mamanya penuh konspirasi. Dua orang itu hanya mengangguk sambil menahan senyum geli.

Sandeul langsung ngeh, "Ohh, ya terserah kau saja, hyung," dia menoleh ke Gongchan, "Ayo, Channie. Kita harus segera bergegas. Nanti terlambat."

Gongchan hanya mengangguk dan langsung mengekor di belakang Sandeul menuju bis sekolah yang udah setia nunggu di depan pagar.

"Dahh appa, daah mama, daahh Jinyoung hyung!" Sandeul berdadah – dadah ria. Siwon dan Kyuhyun membalas dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan.

Gongchan hanya melambaikan tangan. Dan tepat saat tatapan mereka saling beradu pandang, Jinyoung bisa melihat Gongchan mengembangkan senyum untuknya. Dunia berhenti berputar selama beberapa saat.

_Oh my god…_

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak seketika.

Dia tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?

.

.

.

.

Sandeul menatap segerombolan namja yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan basket. Diantara mereka, ada Baro yang sedang duduk sambil memutar – mutar bola basket di atas telunjuknya. Sandeul tarik napas dalam – dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya kuat – kuat. Dia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya matang – matang sejak semalam untuk menghadapi ini. Gongchan telah berhasil membuatnya yakin dan menghilangkan semua keraguan dalam dirinya.

Sandeul melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantab. Perbincangannya dengan Gongchan kemarin malam membuat tekadnya semakin kuat.

**#Flashback#**

"Kau itu kenapa sih hyung tiba – tiba minta ngundurin diri terus nanya – nanya kayak gitu? Kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan semua itu hanya karena merasa tidak enak dengan Jinyoung hyung."

Sandeul jelas aja mangap kaget. _Lho? Kok tau…?_

"Ya jelas taulah. Pasti kau sudah melihat video itu, kan? Lalu karena cemburu kau sampai patah semangat dan bertindak konyol kayak tadi?" Tebak Gongchan yang tiba – tiba punya kemampuan membaca pikiran.

Sandeul masih mangap. Masih kaget. Gak nyangka Gongchan dengan mudahnya bisa tahu.

"Aku ini sudah bertahun – tahun tinggal bersama kalian. Jadi percuma saja. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengakal – akaliku lagi." Kali ini Gongchan mengatakannya dengan senyum songong dan dagu terangkat bangga.

Sialan! Ngledek nih?

"Hyung… asal kau tahu saja, ya. Aku ini sangat menyayangi kalian berdua."

Sandeul memutar bola matanya bosan, "Iya iya. Tau. Kau sudah milyaran kali mengatakannya."

Gongchan menahan senyum geli, "Hyung, aku serius nih. Soal pertanyaanmu tadi, baru saja aku mau jawab 'aku mencintaimu' kau sudah kabur duluan. Makanya, hyung. Jangan kebanyakan nonton sinetron. Jadi terinspirasi kan?"

Sandeul mendelik jengkel. Sempet – sempetnya nih bocah becanda!? Eh, tapi…

"Terus… kenapa…eng, kenapa kau tidak cemburu aku pacaran dengan Baro?"

Sekarang gantian Gongchan yang mangap shock, "K-kau dan Baro hyung… pacaran?!"

Jidad Sandeul langsung kribo, "Eh? Kau gak tau?!"

Gongchan menggeleng dengan tampang polos.

GUBRAKK!

Pantes Gongchan selama ini tenang – tenang aja. Itu karena dia beneran gak tau soal hubungannya dengan Baro. Selain ciuman di labcom itu, Sandeul sama Baro juga selama ini gak pernah menunjukkan kemesraan di depan umum, jadi wajar aja kalo Gongchan sampe gak nyadar. Eh… tapi ini bukan salah Gongchan juga sih. Sandeul baru inget kalo dia emang sengaja gak pernah nyeritain soal itu ke Gongchan. Bahkan dia juga menyuruh Jinyoung ikut merahasiakannya. Katanya takut ngeliat reaksi Gongchan. Dan ternyata sesuai dugaan…

Ekspresi Gongchan berubah. Wajahnya mengeras, "Jadi kalian pacaran?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka.

Sandeul langsung merinding melihat tatapan kemarahan di depannya.

"I…iyaa gitu deh. Ta-tapi itu cuma pacaran bohongan kok…hanya sebagai tameng. Karena Baro muak dengan fans – fans sasaengnya, jadi dia minta bantuanku..." Begitu melihat Gongchan masih menatapnya dingin, Sandeul buru – buru menambahkan, "Tapi…tapi beneran aku tidak punya perasaan apa – apa padanya." _–engg… baru mau punya sih_. Ralat Sandeul dalam hati.

Gongchan memicingkan mata, "Benarkah?"

Sandeul mengangguk, "Ya."

"Tapi kau belum pernah macam – macam dengannya kan?" Gongchan mulai terdengar seperti seorang bapak yang posesif.

Kalau Sandeul ngelapor soal ciuman di labcom waktu itu… bisa terjadi perang dunia ketiga nih. Terpaksa deh bohong.

Sandeul menggeleng kencang, "Tidak. Eh…ya, eh, maksudku tidak."

"Sungguh?"

Sandeul manggut – manggut.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok kau harus putus darinya, hyung."

**#End Flashback#**

"Baro…"

Mereka semua menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang barusan mengusik konsentrasi kapten mereka. Dan begitu melihat Sanduel, mereka pada kompak bersuit – suit ria sambil menyoraki Baro.

Baro menghentikan kegiatan memutar bolanya lalu melemparkan senyum sumringah untuk Sandeul. Tiba – tiba Sandeul diserang perasaan bersalah. Padahal belum ngomong apa – apa lho.

"Waeyo, chagi?" Tanya Baro saat mereka telah berhadapan.

Sandeul gelagapan salting, merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi semua teman – teman Baro menatapnya dengan tampang kepo, "Aku… ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" Tanya Baro.

"Ehmm… itu… itu…." Sandeul menggaruk tengkuknya salting.

"Ah.. I know, I know." Baro menampakkan senyum jahilnya sambil menunjuk – nunjuk Sandeul, "Kau pasti ingin memberiku kejutan kan? I love surprise!" Candanya geer.

Waduh gimana, nih? Sandeul makin merasa gak enak. Tapi hatinya udah mantab banget. Udah gak bisa mundur lagi.

"Bukan, sebenarnya ini bukan surprise dan aku tidak sedang berusaha memberi kejutan apapun untukmu." Tukas Sandeul yang _Jleb_ banget.

Senyum Baro langsung pudar, digantikan ekspresi kecewa, "Ouw, oke. Baiklah. Lalu apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Dan itu… sangat serius." Tegas Sandeul dengan penuh penekanan.

Baro mendapat firasat buruk, "Apa seserius itu?"

Sandeul mengangguk lagi, "Ya."

"Apa itu begitu penting?"

Sandeul mengangguk, "Sangat sangat penting."

Glek! Baro langsung panas dingin.

_Plis… semoga bukan minta putus, semoga bukan minta putus, semoga bukan…_

"Kurasa hubungan kita…"

Dag. Dig. Dug. Dag. Dig. Dug. Jantung Baro berdentum abnormal.

"Cukup sampai disini."

DUARRR! Jantung Baro meledak.

.

.

.

.

Gongchan membaringkan kepalanya di meja, pikirannya melayang – layang kesana – kemari. Kelas hari ini tampak lebih hingar bingar dari kemarin. Mungkin karena udah mulai saling kenal dan dapet temen ngobrol masing – masing. Jadi gak pada jaim – jaiman lagi. Tapi Gongchan masih belum tertarik untuk menggabungkan diri dalam suasana seriuh pasar ini. Soalnya dia masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

**#Flashback#**

"Hei, Channie…"

"Wae?"

"Soal Jinyoung hyung… apa kau masih marah padanya?"

Gongchan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, tampak berpikir sesaat, "Orang macam apa yang santai – santai saja saat melihat orang yang dia cintai mencium pria lain, hyung? Terang saja aku marah."

Sandeul menghela napas, "Channie, Jinyoung hyung itu memang orangnya ekspresif gitu. Kau ini kayak tidak tau dia saja." Ujar Sandeul agak gondok. Adiknya ini tidak mengerti juga, "Tapi dia hanya begitu dengan orang – orang terdekatnya saja. Lagipula dia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Shinwoo hyung."

"Tapi aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, hyung. Dia mencium Shinwoo hyung malam itu. Tepat… di bibir!"

Sandeul masih terlihat tenang. Menghadapi orang yang lagi cemburu harus dilawan dengan kepala dingin, "Aku yakin dia punya alasan yang kuat kenapa dia melakukan itu."

Gongchan mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi, "Tapi tetap saja. Dia tidak bisa sembarang melakukan itu ke orang lain!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang katakan itu padanya?" Tantang Sandeul.

Gongchan buang muka, "Akan kulakukan."

"Harus kau lakukan." Ralat Sandeul, "Kasihan Jinyoung hyung. Masa kau tega membiarkannya begitu terus? Coba pikir baik – baik, kalau dia tidak serius padamu, dia tidak mungkin segalau itu. Apa kau tidak lihat betapa kacaunya dia saat ini?"

"…"

Melihat Gongchan terdiam begitu, Sandeul tahu namja itu sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu, "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku, Channie. Kau harus segera bicara pada Jinyoung hyung."

"Baiklah, hyung…" tatapan Gongchan melembut kembali, "Aku akan bicara padanya."

Sandeul tersenyum lega.

"Tapi… kau juga harus berjanji satu hal padaku, hyung."

"Mwo? Apa itu?" Tanya Sandeul mengernyit.

"Tolong jangan cerita soal ini dulu sama Jinyoung hyung. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa."

"Lho? Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus kecewa? Bukankah bagus kalau dia tahu soal ini? Supaya diantara kalian tidak ada salah paham lagi."

Gongchan menampilkan senyum misterius, "Sayang sekali rencananya bukan seperti itu."

Sandeul memicingkan mata. Dia tidak tahu kalau adiknya bisa 'sekreatif' ini, "Apapun yang sedang kau rencanakan tolong hentikan. Aku tahu niatmu baik. Tapi… kurasa Jinyoung hyung juga sudah cukup mendapat ganjarannya."

Gongchan menggoyang – goyangkan jarinya lagi, "Tidak, tidak, hyung. Kau salah duga."

Sandeul berdecak malas, "Oh right, mister genius! Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Seringai Gongchan melebar, "Aku sudah menyiapkan 'kejutan khusus' untuk Jinyoung hyung."

"Ha? Kejutan?"

Gongchan menampilkan smirk sok misteriusnya, "Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri, hyung."

**#End Flashback#**

"Gongchaan!"

Gongchan tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Chanyeol?" Gongchan mengernyit bingung melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depannya, "Sejak kapan?"

Chanyeol memutar kedua bolanya mata keki, "Yee… daritadi kali! Kau saja yang terlalu keasikan mengkhayal!" dumelnya.

Gongchan garuk – garuk kepala sambil cengar – cengir, "Ya maaf, habisnya akhir – akhir ini lagi banyak pikiran. Maklum. Orang penting." Tukasnya narsis.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan sebodo amat, "Iya deh, Pak Presiden! Mikirin negaranya nanti aja. Sekarang kau harus ikut aku dulu. Ada sesuatu yang mau kusampaikan."

"Apa itu? Memangnya gak bisa ngobrol disini aja?"

"Tidak bisa," Tegas Chanyeol, "Karena aku mau membahas rencana yang waktu itu."

Mendengar kata 'rencana' Gongchan langsung menurut, "Oke. Sekarang kita mau membahasnya dimana?"

Chanyeol menerawang keatas, mengetuk – ngetukkan jari – jarinya ke bibir, "Gimana kalau… perpus?"

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung menatap puas bingkisan kado kecil dalam genggaman kedua tangannya. Sesekali namja cantik itu menampakkan senyum malu – malu ala seorang yeoja yang lagi jatuh cinta. Rona pink nampak jelas di pipinya. Kedua kakinya melangkah dengan semangat kemerdekaan. Tujuannya sudah jelas. Kelas X – 1.

Beberapa orang yang dilewati Jinyoung melempar tatapan heran, beberapa bisik – bisik dan beberapa cuma senyam – senyum maklum.

Dalam waktu sehari berita itu telah menyebar dengan cepat seperti virus mematikan. Jinyoung yang awalnya udah disoroti, kini jadi semakin disoroti. Beberapa penggemarnya ada yang bertahan dan tetap tabah menerima kenyataan bahwa Jinyoung oppa yang mereka kagumi ternyata seorang gay dan tergila – gila sama adiknya sendiri, ada juga yang langsung ilfill dan berubah haluan seketika. Bahkan ada yang tadinya gak ngidolain, sekarang malah menyatakan diri jadi pendukung setia. Bodo amat. Persetan dengan popularitas. Dia lebih mikirin kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Gongchan.

Begitu sampai di depan kelas, Jinyoung langsung melongok ke dalam. Matanya jelalatan ke segala penjuru. Tapi dia tidak menemukan Gongchan.

"Hyung?" seseorang menepuk bahu Jinyoung dari belakang. Jinyoung tersentak kaget dan langsung berbalik.

Seorang namja tinggi dan mirip panda tengah nyengir di depannya.

"Oh kau toh? Kupikir siapa tadi."

Tao garuk – garuk kepala sambil cengengesan.

"Ngomong - ngomong, apa kau melihat Gongchan?" Tanya Jinyoung to the point.

Tao pasang gaya berpikir, "Hmm… tadi aku sempat melihatnya menuju ke arah perpus."

"Mwo? Perpus lantai dua atau yang dekat ruang guru?"

"Hm… perpus dekat ruang guru."

Jinyoung manggut – manggut, "Okay, gomawo, Tao." Ujarnya tersenyum manis.

"Sama – sama…eh, hyung. Itu apa?" Tunjuk Tao ke bingkisan kado yang lagi dipelukin Jinyoung.

"Oh, ini... ini untuk Gongchan." Jawab Jinyoung tersipu – sipu malu.

Tao kelihatan mulai tertarik, "Isinya apa, hyung? Boleh aku intip?" Tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.

"Andwae! Cuma Gongchan yang boleh melihat isinya." Jinyoung mempoutkan bibir sambil memeluk kado itu semakin erat.

Tao garuk – garuk kepala, "Aigoo… kau ini pelit banget sih, hyung."

"Ya sudah, aku kesana dulu ya?" Jinyoung tidak memperdulikan muka cemberut Tao, "Bye Tao!"

Tao tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan sekilas, "Bye juga, hyung."

"Hei, yang tadi itu kakaknya Gongchan, kan?" Tanya Kai nongol tiba – tiba kayak jelangkung.

"Iya. Waeyo?"

Kai memandangi punggung Jinyoung yang berjalan menjauh sambil geleng – geleng kepala, "Ckckck…"

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tao mengernyit bingung.

"Cantik juga. Apa dia masih perawan?" Gumamnya dengan seringai ahjussi mesum.

Tao mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Coba saja kau colek bokongnya. Kalau kau digampar, berarti dia masih perawan. Kalau minta nambah, berarti udah sering 'ditusuk'."

Kai mangap dramatis mendengar penjelasan ngawur Tao.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Chanyeol menunduk. Terlihat gelisah.

"Aku mau minta maaf."

Alis Gongchan bertaut heran, "Minta maaf? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Karena aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih jauh lagi."

Gongchan jelas aja kaget banget, "Ha? Kenapa?"

Kali ini Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, "Aku dan Kris sudah baikan. Kami akan bertunangan dalam waktu dekat ini."

Gongchan masih melongo, rencana selanjutnya bisa berantakan kalau Chanyeol menyerah duluan, "Ta…tapi… bagaiman.." kata – kata Gongchan terputus oleh ciuman dadakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Gongchan yang masih mematung shock gak nyangka bakal dapat 'serangan' begitu.

"Karena aku sudah menciummu jadi…" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, membisikkan sesuatu yang lebih mencengangkan di telinga Gongchan, "Tolong pecat aku."

Gongchan gelagapan bingung mesti berkomentar apa. Otaknya mendadak hang. Gak nyangka Chanyeol akan bertindak seperti ini.

"Wow…"

Dua orang itu menoleh dan mendapati Jinyoung sudah berdiri di ambang pintu perpus.

"Apa ada bagian yang kulewatkan?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan raut jealous.

Chanyeol kini beralih ke Jinyoung, "Seonbae-nim, aku tadi sudah bicara dengan Gongchan…" Chanyeol melirik Gongchan yang masih jadi patung bisu, "Dan karena aku sudah menciumnya…" yeoja itu menepuk kedua bahu Jinyoung, "Sekarang kuserahkan Gongchan padamu. Sampai jumpa!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan riang dan langsung ngeloyor keluar dari perpus dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Terus beberapa detik kemudian dia nongol lagi, "Dahh Gongchan! Semoga beruntung!" Chanyeol mengedipkan mata sekilas ke Gongchan sebelum akhirnya benar – benar menghilang dari pintu. Yang dikedipin malah makin kelabakan salah tingkah.

"Ehh… Chan…Chanyeol! Tunggu!"

"Ehemm…" Jinyoung berdehem, "Jadi… apa maksudnya tadi?"

Gongchan berpaling ke Jinyoung. Hyungnya itu menatap dengan tatapan tajam. Menuntut penjelasan. Gongchan langsung merinding.

_Gawatgawatgawatgawat!_ "Ehh…i..itu…" Gongchan hanya ber-a-i-u-e-o saking bingungnya mau ngejelasin apa. Rencana yang sudah ia persiapkan dengan rapi sekarang harus dia bongkar. Ini semua gara – gara Chanyeol! Dia pasti sengaja melakukan ini!

Jinyoung menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Menunggu.

"Itu… tadi… yaah, seperti yang kau dengar. Chanyeol menyerah, dia bilang pria yang dia cintai akan melamarnya, lalu dia menciumku dan… selesai. Diantara kami memang tidak ada hubungan apa – apa." Gongchan akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan satu kalimat panjang.

"Oh ya? Sayangnya bukan itu yang kutanyakan." Tandas Jinyoung dengan smirk evil.

Glek! "Eh… m…maksudnya?" Gongchan pura – pura bego.

"Tadi kalau tidak salah aku mendengar sesuatu seperti: 'aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi'. Membantu apa? Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan? Bisa tolong dijelaskan?" Tanya Jinyoung bertubi – tubi dengan mata memicing sadis, bikin Gongchan tambah gemetaran salah tingkah.

"Aku… aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, hyung." Gongchan masih berusaha ngeles di detik – detik terakhir.

Jinyoung menampakkan seringai penuh kemenangan, "Percuma saja, Channie. Aku sudah terlanjur mendengarnya."

_Waduh… _

.

.

.

.

Jumat, 8 Mei 2015, Atap Sekolah Myeongdong High School…

.

Angin lumayan kencang dan meniup surai kecoklatan Jinyoung. Sementara Gongchan berdiri di samping Jinyoung sambil menatap lurus pemandangan di bawah sana. Cowok yang udah sukses bikin dirinya menderita akut seharian penuh itu kini terdiam dan malah kelihatan nyaris pingsan saking gugupnya. Baru kali ini Jinyoung melihat adiknya ini begitu rapuh.

Sudah hampir lima menit mereka berdua ada disini, tapi gak ada seorangpun yang memulai percakapan. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing.

"Ehm…" Gongchan berdehem, mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggungnya, "Apa itu… untukku?"

Jinyoung melirik kearah yang ditunjuk Gongchan. Oh iya, gara – gara terlalu kaget ngeliat Chanyeol nyium Gongchan waktu di perpus tadi, dia sampai lupa kalo nih kado masih setia dia pelukin daritadi.

"Ya, tadinya..." Jawab Jinyoung kalem, "Tapi kayaknya ini lebih bagus dibuang deh."

JEGERR! Bagai ada petir yang membelah langit dan menyambar kepala Gongchan. Perkataan Jinyoung tadi rada nyesek dan bikin raut wajah namja itu berubah murung.

"Oh…" Gongchan nelen ludah pahit, "Oke…" Gongchan jadi kayak bocah lima tahun yang gak jadi dibeliin permen. Mukanya ketekuk gimanaa gitu. Jinyoung yang melihat itu refleks menutup mulutnya. Menahan tawa.

Eh, dia kan lagi jengkel? Ngapain malah ketawa? Jinyoung berdehem. Menyetel mukanya ke tampang judes Mode ON lagi.

"Jadi… bisakah kau jelaskan semuanya?" Tuntut Jinyoung.

"Se-semuanya?" Gongchan tampak ragu, "Mulai darimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau mulai dari aturan yang kau buat saat deklarasi perang terbuka itu?"

Hening lagi.

Jinyoung menunggu.

Gongchan mulai terlihat tidak nyaman, "Jujur… yang waktu itu hanya akal – akalanku saja, hyung. Melihat kalian begitu menggebu – gebu mengadakan perang konyol ini bahkan sampai menyeret Chanyeol segala, itu mendatangkan suatu ide di kepalaku." Gongchan mengakui, "Sebenarnya aku cuma ingin mengetes kalian saja sampai sejauh mana kalian bisa bertahan tanpa seks. Aku bahkan sudah bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol untuk memanas – manasi kalian. Intinya, aku ingin melihat kalian benar – benar berusaha dengan hati." Jelas Gongchan yang terang aja bikin Jinyoung terperangah kaget.

"Jadi soal ciuman penentu itu…"

"Ya, itu juga cuma akal – akalanku saja. Tidak ada yang namanya ciuman penentu, hyung. Sejak awal tujuanku hanya ingin mengetes saja. Toh pada akhirnya… tetap kalian berdualah pemenangnya."

Ha? Apa? Berdua?!

"Be-berdua? Ja…jadi maksudmu… aku dan… Sandeul juga?!" Jinyoung jelas aja kaget bercampur keki. Merasa sukses dikibulin Sandeul. Katanya mau ngundurin diri, eh… malah ikut berkonspirasi!?

Gongchan terbatuk pelan. Batuk pengalih kegugupan, "Ya."

Jinyoung masih melongo shock agak tidak terima, "Ta… tapi… bukankah kau seharusnya memilih diantara kami?"

Gongchan menghela napas panjang, seolah – olah apa yang dikatakan Jinyoung adalah sesuatu yang sangat amat impossible dia lakukan.

"Itu… sulit, hyung. Sangat."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua. Aku mencintai Sandeul hyung… dan aku juga mencintaimu."

Meskipun ungkapan cintanya bukan untuk yang pertama kali dan bukan cuma buat Jinyoung, tapi tetep aja mendengarnya secara langsung sukses bikin pipinya panas dan jantungnya berdetak abnormal. Perasaan marah, ragu, sedih, kecewa dan keki Jinyoung berasa menguap dan menghilang entah kemana.

"Mencintai lebih dari saudara?" Tanya Jinyoung memastikan.

Gongchan tersenyum tulus, "Ya, aku mencintai kalian lebih…" Gongchan berdehem lagi, "Dari saudara." Blush! Akhirnya Gongchan blushing juga. Gosok – gosok hidung sama garuk – garuk kepala. Gugup to the max. Ini pertama kalinya Gongchan merasa segugup ini berhadapan dengan kakaknya sendiri.

Setelah bertahun – tahun lamanya setengah mati menyangkal perasaannya sendiri atas nama gengsi seorang lelaki, Gongchan akhirnya sadar juga kalau dia emang 'brother complex' akut dan susah lepas dari kedua kakaknya. Tak peduli seberapa keras ia berusaha untuk merubah imej itu.

Ibarat burung yang gak akan bisa terbang hanya dengan satu sayap, Gongchan juga merasa kehidupannya tidak akan pernah 'lengkap' jika tidak bersama dengan kedua kakaknya. Meski seringkali dibuat pusing tujuh keliling dan merasa terganggu dengan tingkah ekstrem mereka, justru keunikan itulah yang bikin Gongchan berubah jadi sarap tiap kali mau tidur. Sering mengkhayal gak jelas, sering senyam – senyum sendiri, sering ngebayangin yang enggak – enggak. Kalau kata orang sih, _Love Syndrome_. Semacam penyakit susah tidur gitu karna cinta. Atau apapun sebutannya. Pokoknya setelah sekian lama bertualang dengan banyak gadis, meskipun tidak berhasil mengencani satupun dari mereka, membuat Gongchan tersadar kalo… jantungnya hanya berdetak apabila dia berada di sekitar kedua orang itu. Hal yang anehnya tidak bisa ia rasakan dengan orang lain meskipun setengah mati mencoba dan berusaha.

Pokoknya Gongchan menyukai semua yang ada pada diri kedua hyungnya. Dan dia tidak ingin membagi itu pada orang lain. Dia menginginkan kedua kakaknya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Kedengaran egois, abnormal dan super maruk memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ya habis gimana mau berpaling kalau kemana – mana selalu ditempelin melulu? Jadi daripada susah payah menyangkal tapi tetep aja hasilnya _Big Zero_, mending di-aminin aja deh.

"Hyung…" Gongchan mengulurkan kedua tangan hendak meraih Jinyoung dalam pelukannya.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Gerakan memeluk Gongchan terhenti di tengah – tengah. Namja itu mengernyit kecewa, "Ada apa, hyung? Kau tak mau kupeluk?"

Jinyoung meletakkan kado yang daritadi dia peluk di dekat kakinya, kemudian berpaling lagi menatap Gongchan, "Sangat sulit berpelukan jika ada yang menghalangi." Tukas Jinyoung dengan senyum manis peluluh hatinya.

Kedua orang itupun saling berpelukan erat. Saking nempelnya, mereka sampai bisa merasakan debaran jantung masing – masing.

"Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran?" Tanya Jinyoung konyol.

Gongchan menyahut, "Ya" sambil mengusap lembut kepala Jinyoung.

"Kalau begitu bisa aku minta satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh panggil aku 'hyung' lagi. Kau harus memanggilku 'Chagi' atau 'Jinnie'."

"Terus kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Tanya Gongchan iseng.

"Maka aku akan marah. Dan kalau aku marah, jangan harap kau akan dapat sarapan pagi yang enak." Ancam Jinyoung.

Gongchan agak tertegun. Wah, serius nih kayaknya…

"Iya deh. Anything for you, Chagi." Gongchan ngalah. Daripada cuma makan roti tawar aja. Dia kan bukan bule.

Mendengar Gongchan memanggilnya dengan panggilan romantis antar sepasang kekasih membuat dada Jinyoung berdesir hebat.

"Dan bolehkah aku meminta satu hal juga?" Tanya Gongchan balik.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kalian berdua tidak terlalu sering berkelahi? Dan jangan pernah bikin perang – perangan konyol kayak gini lagi."

Jinyoung terkekeh, "Wahh… gak janji deh."

"Hyung… serius nih…"

"Hyung siapa?"

"Oke… oke sori, 'chagi' maksudku." Ralat Gongchan.

Hening.

Gongchan berdehem, "Seharusnya aku menyatakan perasaanku di Seonyudo park, di malam hari dengan latar belakang jembatan pelangi yang indah. Bukan di atap sekolah seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak ada romantis – romantisnya." Keluh Gongchan, "Ini semua gara – gara Chanyeol yang terlalu cepat menyerah, rencanaku jadi berantakan deh!"

Jinyoung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Gongchan dengan terkejut, "Darimana kau tahu aku ingin melihat jembatan pelangi berdua denganmu?"

Gongchan mengembangkan senyum, "Apa gunanya tinggal bertahun – tahun dengan kalian kalau aku tidak tahu apa – apa? Aku tidak secuek itu hyu-eh, Chagi."

Jinyoung kembali membenamkan wajahya di leher Gongchan. Menghirup aroma prafumnya yang begitu maskulin. Membuat Jinyoung terbuai dan lupa seketika kalau yang dia peluk ini adalah adiknya.

Lalu mereka sama – sama terdiam. Saling merasakan detak jantung dan kehangatan tubuh masing – masing. Berdiri di tengah – tengah angin sepoi – sepoi yang terasa sejuk menerpa wajah mereka.

"Jinnie…" panggil Gongchan tiba – tiba.

"Waeyo, chagi~?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan nada manjanya yang kumat lagi.

"Apa kau lagi mikir yang enggak – enggak?"

"Eh… engg… ti…tidak kok. Sembarangan!" Kilah Jinyoung gelagapan.

Seringai Gongchan melebar, berusaha menahan tawanya, sementara sebuah 'gundukan' keras terus menyundul selangkangannya. Tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu apa itu.

_Benar – benar Jinyoung hyung banget…_

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa 'junior'mu bangun?"

Jinyoung tercekat dan buru – buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gongchan.

Pipi Jinyoung memanas. Kedua tangannya refleks menutupi selangkangannya yang 'membengkak'. Dia terus menunduk dan gak berani natap balik mata Gongchan. Otaknya secara otomatis memikirkan hal – hal yadong kapanpun dia berdekatan dengan Gongchan. Dasar manusia pervert stadium akhir! Tetep aja gak berubah.

"Ini semua salahmu, Channie~" Jinyoung gigit bibir dengan tampang malu – malu kucing. Mulai kumat lagi sisi bitchynya, "Kau harus tanggung jawab."

Gongchan langsung menangkap pinggang Jinyoung dan menarik namja itu kedalam pelukannya, "Dengan senang hati."

Dua namja itu saling menautkan bibir, selain mulut mereka yang sibuk saling melumat, menggigit, bertukar saliva, dan menjilati, Jinyoung juga memutar dan menggerakkan pinggangnya maju mundur sehingga penisnya yang ereksi juga sibuk membuat 'junior' Gongchan yang tadinya tertidur, kini ikut terbangun. Pokoknya ciuman yang terjadi sangat erotis dan hot banget. Kedua orang itu sampai mendesah beberapa kali menikmati sensasi manis dari bibir masing – masing dan sensasi menggairahkan saat selangkangan ereksi mereka saling bergesekan.

"Saranghaeyo Channie~ya… enghh~" Gumam Jinyoung di sela – sela ciuman mereka.

"Nado Saranghaeyo, Jinnie." Suara Gongchan berubah jadi agak husky karena efek horny.

Hyungnya yang satu ini emang udah dari sononya begini, susah mau dirubah. Ini udah sifat alamiahnya dia. Dan emang beginilah cara seorang Jinyoung mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bitchy banget, kan? Tapi tenang aja, Gongchan udah bisa nerima segala kekurangan yang ada pada diri kedua kakaknya dengan apa adanya. Lagipula Gongchan juga gak keberatan kok punya pasangan yang bisa bikin 'sosis'nya bangun terus.

Tiba – tiba lagi asik – asik bercinta, ada yang nimpuk kepala Jinyoung pake batu.

TAK!

Jinyoung sontak saja melepaskan ciumannya sambil meringis nyeri memegangi kepalanya yang kena timpuk.

"Awhh! Appo~" sungutnya.

"Sudah meluknya jangan kelamaan! Aku juga mau." Ketus Sandeul sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Sandeul emang adik yang kejam.

Jinyoung melotot, "Apalagi sih pengganggu?" Protesnya.

"Sana minggir! Kau itu cuma pacar kedua, ibaratnya kalo dalam kerajaan, kau itu cuma selir. Gak penting! Karena aku pacar pertama jadi harusnya aku yang lebih banyak jatah bermesraannya!" Tukas Sandeul songong tingkat dewa sambil berusaha melepaskan Jinyoung yang badannya kayak nempel sama Gongchan. Susah dilepas.

"MWO?!" Jinyoung melotot tak terima, "Gak mau! Karena aku kakak pertama, jadi otomatis akulah yang pacar pertama!" Jinyoung kekeuh sambil meluk lebih kenceng lagi. Saking kencengnya sampai Gongchan megap – megap kehabisan napas.

"Heh! Anak SLB! Dimana – mana tuh ya, yang ditembak pertama kali itulah yang namanya pacar pertama!" Balas Sandeul lebih kejam, "Sekarang lepasin! Gantian!"

"Gak mau! Pokoknya harus aku yang pertama! Lagipula aku kan belum basaahhh!" Rengek Jinyoung sambil mempoutkan bibir, "Kau itu kan adik, jadi kau harus nurut pada kakak!"

"Kau itu kan kakak, jadi harus ngalah sama adik!" Sandeul tetap gak mau kalah.

Gongchan tarik napas kuat – kuat. Pasrah.

Kayaknya mulai sekarang hidupnya akan lebih fenomenal lagi dari sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**Plese don't be so serious. This is just fanfic ^^**

**A/N: Akhirnya nih cerita kelar juga! Meskipun rasanya beratttttt banget perjuangan buat nyelesain chapter ini, karena pikiran aku yang bercabang dan lagi mumet banget! Jadi sekali lagi author say sorry aja kalo endingnya gak sesuai atau gaje banget atau malah mengecewakan, karena efek dari mood author juga yang lagi berantakan (;-,-). Maaf beribu maaf (T_T)...  
**

**Iya... emang si Gongchan maruk, cowok rakus, mau nikmatin dua hyungnya sendirian. Gak mau bagi - bagi. Udah biarin aja. Yang penting mereka bertiga bahagia. Gak ada yang merasa tersakiti dan tersisihkan. Jadi adil kan? #Berawal dari kebimbangan Gongchan... dan berakhir dengan kemarukan Gongchan. cielaahhh#plakkk!**

** Oh iya gak lupa juga author ucapin big special thanks buat teman - teman readers yang udah banyak membantu: **Nue Lazuardi, HaeUKE, Theresia-chan, ParkChanyeolWife, riani98, JetAirLand dan Guest (yang aku gak tau namanya)**, karena kalo gak ada dukungan, saran, masukan, kritik, dan komentar dari kalian, aku gak akan mungkin terpacu dan se semangat ini nyelesainnya. ^^  
**

**Ok deh. Makasih buat chingudeul yang rela dan tahan baca sampai sejauh ini dan terus ngasih dukungan buat saya :*  
**

**RnR ^^**


End file.
